AMOR A SEGUNDA VISTA
by HeyJudee
Summary: Algo nos pedía que debíamos volver a mirarnos. Desde ese instante nada volvería a ser igual... ni tu, ni yo, ni el tiempo. Fue amor a segunda vista. Romance, un poquito de drama y humor. Denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**¿alcanzaron a extrañarme? jaja.. Nueva historia de AMOR y pocas complicaciones. **

**Por favor, dejen sus opiniones para saber si subo el cap que sigue enseguida asi saben un poco mas de que trata, ya que en el primer capitula pocas veces se puede convencer a los lectores de seguir leyendo. **

**¿Quieren Karmy? (Faking it) Tengo que adaptar esta historia a los personajes de Glee, de ante mano mil disculpas si algo se me va de las manos o algunos nombres se me olvidan cambiarlos. **

**¡DISFRUTEN!**

_La historia es sobre mi, real y me pertenece._

**TRAILER: Amor a segunda vista || Trailer Faberry Fanfic**

** watch?v=GSCwAqM0MOs**

* * *

**Capitulo Uno**

* * *

Una hora de plazo aquel 3 de Marzo. Una hora de idas y venidas para entregar uno de los trabajos más importantes para su carrera.

- ¡Demonios!

El negocio estaba hasta la puerta de gente impaciente por obtener su número y ser atendido a la brevedad. Miró una vez más en el día su reloj pulsera marcando la sentencia de su muerte si no salía de allí rápidamente. Cuarenta y cinco minutos para salvar su trasero.

- ¡Quince! – Grito una de las empleadas – Quince – volvió hacerlo. Miró su número treinta. Estaba literalmente frita, no saldría de allí tiempo.

Frustrada suspiro y bajó su mirada hacia su bolso para sacar el pendrive donde contenía sus documentos.

– Siempre dejo todo para último momento. Mamá siempre me lo dice. – Pensó.

Un banco al solitario le llamo la atención tras ver el negocio abarrotado de personas, pero un pequeño papel bajo de el fue su atracción principal. Con disimulo camino hacia el y se agacho para recoger lo que podría ser su salvavidas.

_¡Bingo!_

- Diecisiete

- ¡Aquí! – exclamo eufórica, el día no estaba perdido después de todo. – Aquí – dijo casi sin aliento tras poder llegar al mostrador – Hola – sonrió

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Sin pensarlo extendió su mano e hizo entrega del pendrive – Necesito plotear esos planos, escala 1:50 por favor. – dijo sin respirar.

El joven camino hacia una de las maquinas y comenzó con su trabajo. Tras ver la primera hoja salir el alma le regreso al cuerpo y se dedico a revisar su móvil y sacar su billetera para hacer más rápido el trámite de pago.

¿Ya vienes? – Ryan

En veinte estoy

Tecleo rápidamente y guardó su móvil tras ver como el joven enrollaba sus planos para colocarlos a salvo en un tubo negro.

- En caja te cobraran - le dijo el joven empleado.

- Gracias – se desplazo hasta la caja y pago por sus planos. Con su trabajo en mano se apresuro en salir de allí. El aire fresco golpeó sus mejillas logrando disminuir la desesperación por llegar a tiempo. Su reloj, volvió a mirarlo le quedaba un poco más de media hora. Genial.

- ¿Lo has logrado?

- Aquí están. Vamos rápido, por favor. – pidió acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto asegurando su vida con el cinto.

- Deberías de haber empezado antes para no estar a las corridas a último momento ¿no crees?

Suspiró contando los árboles que pasaban por su ventana, no quería discutir y odiaba cuando comenzaba con esos planteos en medio de una entrega como esa. Sus nervios estaban de punta y la gente parecía querer aumentar aquello.

- No comiences.

- Porque sabes que tengo razón.

- No todos tenemos la capacidad de tener la vida organizada. Lo siento.

- No te hagas problema. No te disculpes por ello.

- Estaba siendo irónica, Finn.- Sin más subió el volumen a la radio acabando con la poca conversación que había comenzado su novio. Saco nuevamente su móvil para verificar si allí había algo nuevo, de último momento, pero su buzón de mensajería descansaba tranquilo. Volvió a suspirar, ya todo estaba encaminado tras pasar el puente que la distanciaba de su objetivo.

- ¿Quieres que te espere?

Preguntó su novio una vez que llegaron. Ella negó con su cabeza bajándose del auto y caminando hacia la parte trasera para bajar sus pertenencias – No. Puedes irte… me quedare hasta que me den una devolución y luego no se... quizás haga algo con los chicos.

- Pensé que íbamos ir a comer algo esta noche.

- Bueno, ya he organizado con ellos y seguramente nos desocupemos un poco tarde aquí.

- De acuerdo, le diré a los muchachos que iré a la cena. Los había suspendido por ti.

Cerro el baúl del auto rodando sus ojos fastidiada.

- Bueno no es mi culpa que no me hayas consultado antes. – respondió tras volver a la puerta del copiloto que ya permanecía cerrada con el vidrio bajo.

Él la miro como si aquello no mereciera la pena para una gran pelea, o como si los planes de su novia le cayeran como anillo al dedo.

- De todos modos ¿Puedo ir mas tarde a verte?

Un pequeño silencio se planto entre ambos, quizás ese fuese el momento para una tregua por su día insoportable, después de todo él la soporto durante esas horas.

- ¿A casa? – él asintió – Seguro.

- ¿Tus padres van a estar ahí?

- Yo vivo con ellos ¿recuerdas? – Levanto su ceja – Pero creo que esta noche tienen una cena y mi hermana sigue de vacaciones, dudo que regrese a dormir.

Finn sonrió – Entonces intentare estar allí antes de que ellos regresen – se estiro hasta el asiento del acompañante esperando un saludo. Él la beso – Nos vemos esta noche, y éxitos con eso.

Ella fijo sus ojos en él, sintiendo como su vida comenzaba a ser completamente monótona. Bajó su mirada hacia sus planos que descansaban en su mano, resistiéndose al animal impulso de tirar todo allí, maldecir y salir corriendo para olvidar por un momento que su vida se encajonaba en unos días ya escritos por sus responsabilidades. ¿Por qué Finn se conformaba con aquello? ¿Cuál era lo emocionantes de vivir haciendo siempre lo mismo? Levantarse, ducharse, desayunar, trabajar, gimnasio, cena y volver a dormir nuevamente. Quizás alguna noche haciendo el amor, pero no más que eso.

Los charcos de agua en su camino tras una fuerte lluvia hace dos días se presentaban como obstáculos a ser pasados, pero ella simplemente se limitaba a rodearlos por el costado mojando un poco sus botas. Como lo hacía con sus problemas.  
Se aferro a su trabajo final visualizando las puertas de la universidad cuestionándose mentalmente si eso era lo que quería para el resto de sus días.

* * *

Una carpeta cayó junto a sus piernas en aquel improvisado asiento fuera de la universidad escapando del murmullo constante dentro del establecimiento gracias a los alumnos muriendo de nervios esperando su nota. Rachel miraba la portada del grueso cuaderno que descansaban en la cima de la pequeña montaña de papeles, su superficie brillante de un color verde con pequeños toques de brillantina. Cuando sintió que unos ojos negros estaban viéndola parada frente a ella subió su mirada.

- Esto es un verdadero infierno.

- Dime algo que no sepa – dijo Rachel finalmente.

Brooke Wood sintiéndose cansada se sentó a un lado de Rachel apoyando su espalda contra la pared largando un fuerte y dramático suspiro de cansancio mientras miraba los rasgos de su compañera.

- Dame un poco – pidió viendo el paquete de galletas que Rachel tenía en sus manos

- ¿Por favor?

Brooke poniendo su mejor cara pero manteniendo sus ojos en blanco dijo – Querida Rachel, compañera de mi alma, por favor si fueras tan amable, ¿Puedes convidarme un poco de tu galletas?

- Con un por favor alcanzaba – respondió Rachel con una sonrisa

- Tú siempre fastidias con la cortesía – comentó arrebatándole el paquete – Eres la única que jode con ese tema, señorita educada.

- Si no somos amables entre nosotras ¿Qué queda para el resto?

- Bla bla bla – se burlo con su mano – Para serte sincera escucho la mitad de las cosas que dices. Pero no te preocupes, me he marcado una meta personal este año.

Rachel levanto su ceja tras tomar el cuaderno de su compañera - ¿Hablas de las promesas que uno hace cuando los fuegos artificiales marcan un nuevo año?

- Así es, mi promesa por año nuevo.

- ¿Con que te has comprometido? ¿Disminuyendo los hombres que pasan por tu cama?

Brooke le dio un golpe en el brazo – Idiota. Jamás pondría en peligro mi salud sexual.

- ¿Sabes que eso tiene un doble sentido cierto? En mi humilde opinión creo que ya la estas poniendo en peligro al acostarte con cualquiera. – comentó Rachel volviendo a su misión de buscar los resúmenes que tenía su compañera.

- No me acuesto con cualquier sapo que se cree príncipe.

- ¿Qué hay del último… como era su nombre… -

- Estaba borracha, ese no cuenta.

- ¡Brooke eres un asco! – Rachel hizo una mueca de disgusto

- Tú porque eres una amargada, estas anclada a un solo tipo.

- Se supone que así es el amor ¿no? – Rachel arqueo su ceja

- Como sea… ¿Has conocido a los ingresantes de este año?

Rachel se perdió en las primeras líneas de la hoja que ya tenía en sus manos.

- Te estoy hablando idiota – Brooke le dio un leve empujón

- ¿Qué hay de la cortesía que hablamos hace unos momentos? – Rachel frunció su ceño buscando las páginas que le seguían – Y no, no he visto a nadie. ¿Tú si?

- Claro, cuando vine a pagar la matrícula para este año me encontré con el profesor de historia. Me comento que este año hay más ingresantes que el año anterior, pero que eso llevaba un problema para ellos ya que no contaban con suficientes profesores.

- Se supone que es una universidad privada, eso no puede pasarles.

Brooke solo levantó sus hombros y encendió un cigarrillo.

- ¿No te molesta cierto?

- Ya lo has prendido, qué más da. – Ambas se concentraron en sus asuntos hasta que Rachel volvió a romper el silencio – Mi hermana estudiara aquí.

- No jodas… eso es un dolor en el culo – Brooke negó con su cabeza largando el humo que restaba

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Ella querrá ser mejor que tú, superarte, y ya no puedes saltearte algunas clases porque le contara a tu madre o te chantajeara. Sin tener en cuenta que seguramente tendrás que esperarla a ella para volverse juntas a casa.

- Ella no es así. - Rachel frunció su ceño

- Espero que sigas diciendo eso cuando termine el año. Los hermanos son un dolor de cabeza – rezongó dándole una calada al cigarrillo

- Eso no es cierto. Dime… ¿Qué hay de los nuevos? – Preguntó dejando los libros de su compañera a un lado

- Nada nuevo, todos son unos bebes de mamá, y las chicas pequeñas princesas consentidas de papá – Rodo sus ojos tomando una galleta del paquete

- Nosotras también lo éramos cuando entramos aquí, vamos… dale una oportunidad. - Le dio una pequeña palmada en las piernas de su compañera.

- ¡Chicas, hemos aprobado! – grito Ryan desde la puerta del establecimiento.

- ¡Joder, eso es una buena noticia! – festejó Brooke apagando el cigarrillo en el piso y levantándose para correr hacia dentro.

- ¡Vamos Rachel! El tuyo es uno de los mejores. - Volvió avisar Ryan.

- Después de todo el esfuerzo es bien premiado – susurró tomando sus pertenencias para encontrarse con sus amigos en la entrada.

* * *

- Entonces… esta noche festejaremos ¿no? – Hablo Brooke una vez que se juntaron con su grupo de estudio fuera de las aulas.

Rachel apretó la correa de su mochila sobre su hombro – Creo que yo saldré con ustedes solo un momento. Debo regresar a casa temprano.

- ¡Oh, vamos Rachel! Esto merece festejarlo. – Hablo Ryan

- Lo sé, pero prometí juntarme con Finn luego de salir de aquí.

- No olvides usar protección – Bromeó Brooke elevando la voz llamando la atención de los estudiantes de alrededor.

Haciendo oídos sordos a la broma y la vergüenza momentánea tras la atenta mirada a su alrededor, Rachel atravesó el pasillo hasta la puerta donde la esperaba el profesor con una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.


	2. Chapter 2

**TRAILER: Amor a segunda vista || Trailer Faberry Fanfic**

**watch?v=GSCwAqM0MOs**

* * *

**Capitulo Dos**

* * *

La lluvia caía como si fueran lágrimas derramadas por el todo poderoso, o bueno, esa es la historia que le había inventado su madre de pequeña tras preguntarle ¿Por qué llueve? Ella miraba a través de la ventana del auto como Nueva York había seguido funcionando sin ella en el. Los autos marchando de prisa, las motocicletas zigzagueando entre ellos para acortar los minutos que seguramente llevan de retraso, la gente marcando el mismo paso apresurado sin importarle siquiera quien iba a su lado.

Se inclino hacia el costado apoyando su sien contra el frio vidrio dedicándose esta vez a mirar su móvil que descansaba entre sus manos. Las luces de afuera que colgaban de los postes marcaban un camino lineal en aquella avenida. Es curioso como el silencio dentro del auto puede ser tan extraño contrastado con lo que pasa fuera.

— Hemos llegado — anunció su madre estacionando frente a su casa – Ya cambia esa cara.

Como si eso fuese posible. Había pasado un excelente verano, con amigas, yendo a fiestas, tomando sol, jugando en la playa y conociendo a su perfecto amor de verano. Amor que tuvo que dejar en las playas de Los Cabos. Cero mensajes, cero llamadas. Su móvil parecía no tener vida, y Alex parecía no querer dar señal alguna.

Con desgana tomo su bolso de mano, se colocó la capucha de su campera y bajo corriendo hacia la puerta de su casa. Odiaba la lluvia, le tenía miedo a las tormentas, maldecía el invierno.

Se quedo allí un momento tras sacudir su campera por las gotas que caían de su capucha. Todo seguía completamente igual, personas caminando bajo los paraguas, vecinos encendiendo sus chimeneas para obtener un poco de calor hogareño. Se sentía fuera de lugar, desconectada de esa ciudad, sola, vacía y aburrida sin apenas haber pasado una hora allí.

En unos meses estaría pisando los 20 años de edad y las preguntas volvían a martillar su cabeza. _¿Vale la pena seguir? ¿Este es mi lugar? ¿Tome la decisión correcta?_ Los ojos de sus padres estarían sobre ella tras haber decidido abandonar la carrera de leyes e inclinarse a comenzar una completamente diferente. Si fuese por ella hubiese querido algo referido al arte, pintura, dibujos, escultura… pero su padre fue claro a la hora de financiar sus estudios.

— "Solo pagare si la carrera vale la pena y te dará un futuro asegurado" —

¿Futuro? Ni siquiera sabía que quería desayunar cada maldita mañana. Pero se limito asentir y elegir algo que se asemejara a sus intereses y los de su padre.

Suspiró creando vaho con el crudo frio ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que vivir con aquello?

La puerta de entrada hizo su clic característico anunciando una figura detrás de ella.

— ¿Te quedaras mucho tiempo allí sin darme mi abrazo? — sonrió dándose media vuelta para encontrar un par de brazos abiertos esperando por ella. Los únicos que valían la pena allí dentro.

— Prepárate porque he guardado uno gigante para ti hermanito — soltó su bolso a un lado de sus pies y se aferro al cuello de su hermano. – ¡No, Tian! Bájame – pidió entre carcajadas por las vueltas que su hermano le daba.

— Quinn, por si no te has dado cuenta en casa tenemos una ducha. No creo que sea buena idea bañarse aquí fuera.

— Ja ja — Rió sarcásticamente esbozando una amplia sonrisa dándole un empujón a su hermano

— En serio, hueles asquerosamente horrible.

— Eres tu pequeña rata — bromeó levantando su bolso — Te ves bien, ¿Te has estado ejercitando?

— Supongo que eso quiere decir que me veo lindo y guapo — levantó sus cejas coqueteando. Sus ojos color verde oscuro brillaban por le cumplido – De todos modos la chica que quiero no se fija en mi.

Quinn sonrió triste por sufrir al igual que su hermano por amor. _"Si tan solo fuésemos correspondidos hermanito"._ Se aparto de él dejándole una palmada en el pecho adentrándose en la casa.

— ¿Crees que podre zafarme de la reunión familiar esta noche? — pregunto Quinn colgando la campera en el perchero

— No lo creo Q, papá me ha prohibido que salga esta noche por dicha cena… supongo que será lo mismo para ti.

— Sebastián Fabray ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no dejes tirada tus zapatillas llenas de barro en el living? ¡Por dios santo, he terminado de limpiar hace unas horas!

— Ma, debes relajarte — pidió Sebastián con una sonrisa cómplice

— Claro, porque tú ni siquiera te esmeras en limpiar tus propios desastres.

— Te arrugaras antes de tiempo si sigues así ¿Cierto Q? – pregunto levantando sus cejas reiteradas veces

— ¡Quietos! — Los apuntó a ambos con su dedo — No quiero… — Su propia carcajada le impidió que continuara con su reprimenda. Sus hijos se encargaban de dejarle cosquillas por doquier. — Ya, basta diablillos. Los quiero — los tres se unieron en un abrazo. Judy dejo un beso en la frente de sus hijos y se alejo camino a la cocina — Comiencen a prepararse, no tardan en llegar las visitas – Ambos suspiraron poniendo sus ojos en blanco antes de partir hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

— Oye hermanita — la detuvo en el umbral de la puerta — ¿Qué te parece si luego nos marchamos a una fiesta? – Quinn sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— Es un hecho.

* * *

Rachel permanecía con sus ojos abiertos mirando la pared que descansaba a un lado de su cama intentando descifrar los pensamientos que no se callaban en su mente. Observaba la tenebrosa sombra que se formaba gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por su ventana y la rama que proyectaba su forma. Una gota tras otra golpeaba en el lavabo del baño con su peculiar sonido desesperante, el sonido de su hermana tras haber llegado de una fiesta y el ronquido de su padrastro dos habitaciones lejos de ella.

A su derecha descansaba Finn con su peculiar respiración ruidosa debido a su tabique desviado, el sonido era momentáneamente exasperante, ella lo llamaba el ronquido de la muerte, el ronquido que la mantenía pendiendo de un hilo tras no escuchar su respiración por unos segundos que se prolongaban más de la cuenta, pero el alma le volvía al cuerpo tras el profundo suspiro que largaba su novio. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente intentando crear su propia burbuja lejos de su cama pero le era imposible, las persianas de sus ojos volvían a subirse esta vez dando paso a un camino de lágrimas. Dejo que unas pocas cayeran en su almohada y retiro la fina sabana que cubría sus pies para alejarse de allí.

Suspiró en mitad de camino y se aseguro mirando por encima de su hombro que Finn seguía hundido en su sueño profundo. Salió silenciosamente cerrando la puerta corrediza detrás de ella dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

En la planta de abajo todo permanecía en perfecta armonía y calma. Atravesó el living y con sus pies toco el frio piso de la cocina. Tomó un vaso de la alacena y se sirvió un poco del dispenser de agua.

— Hola extraña – la mitad del contenido cayó en el piso mojándose los pies

— ¿Eres estúpida? ¡Ali! — chillo en voz baja tomándose el pecho viendo como su hermana se reía tapándose la boca.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó reventando un globo de chicle en su boca.

— No podía dormir — susurró limpiando el desastre del agua — ¿Cómo la has pasado?

Su hermana levantó sus hombros — Normal, no hemos salido a bailar, simplemente nos hemos quedado bebiendo en casa de Sam. ¿Qué hay de ti? — preguntó siguiendo los pasos de su hermana hasta la sala.

— ¿Qué hay de mi? — preguntó Rachel luego de caminar hacia el living y encender el televisor en silencio.

— Tienes que estar despierta a esta hora por algo importante. ¿Has desaprobado?

- No, hoy me ha ido bien a pesar de los contratiempos. Supongo que tengo mucho cansancio mental por no tener tiempo a descansar.

— ¿Es Finn? — preguntó acostándose en el sillón donde se sentaba Rachel, escondiendo sus pies detrás de la espalda de su hermana.

— No — respondió haciendo zapping

Ambas miraron en silencio incomodo la serie "Friends" durante algunos minutos, hasta que la menor de las Berry decidió romperlo.

— Deberías romper con él, no puedes vivir así.

— ¿Eres idiota? — Golpeó la pierna de su hermana provocando un quejido en ella de dolor - ¡Baja el volumen! Cállate.

Allison suspiro y se acurruco junto a Rachel — Escúchame, eres una chica interesante, que estudia su último año en la universidad y ya tiene posibles ofertas de trabajo que no tomas por falta de tiempo. Eres linda, inteligente, educada y te gusta mirar futbol ¿Qué chico no estaría a gusto contigo? ¿Quién no querría acostarse con una sexy Berry?

— Suena halagador y vulgar a la vez, pero gracias, paso.

— Rach sabes que te contradices. Te la pasas amargada discutiendo con ese imbécil que duerme como tronco en tu cama, lloras, te agobias y hasta nos gritas a nosotros, tu familia, cuando no tenemos nada que ver. Estoy segura que cuando salgas del mundo Finn veras con otros ojos la realidad que se te presenta, tendrás buenos amores golpeando tu puerta y tu amargada cara cambiara a una multi orgásmica.

Rachel suspiro cansada.

— ¿Cuándo has tenido el último orgasmo? Pero uno de verdad, de esos donde sientes que no puedes dejar reír por la satisfacción y sientes que vas a mearte la vida en el baño — Un almohadón se estrello contra su cara.

— Eres mi pequeña hermana, no tengo porque hablar estas cosas contigo.

— ¿Con quién lo harás sino? ¿Con Santana? Ella se lo pasa con la rara novia que es tu mejor amiga también. Eres un cero a la izquierda en estos momentos para ellas que nadan entre noches de sexo. — Allison se levantó del sillón — Te hare el favor ahora mismo de sacarlo a patadas de tu cama.

Rachel rápidamente tumbo a su hermana en el sillón.

— ¡Idiota! – susurro Rachel entre risas.

— He salido a mi amargada hermana. Ahora, déjame ir a ducharme, he fumado con los chicos y si papá me pesca me matara.

— ¿Has fumado hierba?

— ¿Qué tan mala hermana me crees para fumar y no invitarte? — Lanzó un almohadón a Rachel — Sabes que esas cosas no me gustan.

— Mejor. Intenta no hacer mucho ruido, recuerda que tu habitación está pegada a la mía.

— Ni hace falta que me lo digas, he tenido que arrancarme las orejas cada vez que escucho a tu novio balbucear ahogado por ser un eyaculador precoz.

— ¡Vete! — Rachel la empujo con su pie lejos del sillón.

— Oh, me olvidaba. Mañana vendrán unos compañeros que he conocido en el curso de ingreso a estudiar matemáticas, si no tienes compromisos ¿Crees que podrás darnos una mano con eso?

— Creería que no tengo nada. Mañana te aviso cualquier cosa, recuerda que mi semana de clases ya ha comenzado.

— Copiado. Nos vemos mañana extraña.

— Descansa… y gracias por la charla. — sonrió

— Agradece cuando estés feliz contigo misma.

Rachel suspiró y le subió un poco el volumen para disfrutar los últimos minutos de su serie favorita ¿Cuándo encontraría una persona que haga todo por ella, como Ross lo hace por Rachel? ¿Cuándo encontraría el amor que entrega todo por el otro sin conformarse con aquello, y dando más aun de sí mismo? ¿Qué tan lejos estaba la felicidad de ella? ¿Y si felicidad era realmente la persona que dormía en su cama? Aun seguía mirando sin pestañar la imagen de Ross y Rachel abrazados en la puerta del departamento de Mónica. ¿Cuándo encontraría su langosta?

* * *

El cielo parecía dar tregua soplando todas las nubes grises que durante gran parte del día habían azotado la ciudad de Nueva York con una torrencial lluvia. Pequeñas estrellas se atrevían a brillar dejando el cielo oscuro con pequeñas pintas blancas, como si fueran chispas de chocolates desparramadas en una enorme galleta.

—… pero el idiota decidió arrancar el auto con el cambio puesto y le dio de lleno a la camioneta de su suegro — relataba alegre Amy la reciente compañera de Quinn.

— Ella no te está escuchando, no te esmeres. — Tian codeo el brazo de su hermana para sacarla de su burbuja mientras caminaban hacia la fiesta — ¿Pueden decirme porque las mujeres van de a dos al baño? Es una curiosidad que tenemos la mitad de los hombres – preguntó cambiando de tema para que Amy no atosigara a su hermana con preguntas.

— ¿Para conversar? — acoto amy uniendo su brazo con el de Quinn para conseguir más calor humano.

— ¿Por qué irían a charlar al baño? Eso es estúpido cuando pueden hacerlo tranquilamente en el bar o fiesta. – Tian hizo una cara de disgusto

— Para tener sexo lésbico — respondió Quinn siendo consciente que era la primera vez en aquella salida que emitía opinión al respecto.

Tian la miro con sus ojos abiertos y una sonrisa reluciente — Me gustaría ver eso. Gracias por sacarme la duda y crear fantasías en mi mente, tendré para varias noches.

— Eres un asco — lo empujó Amy.

— ¿Qué hombre no tiene en su lista de fantasías ver a dos mujeres besándose? Pero dos lindas mujeres, no de esos marimachos.

Quinn comenzó a reír — Se que mueres por presenciar algo así, pero tendré que pedirte que dejes esos pensamientos dentro de tu cabeza. Si nuestros padres llegan a enterarse te meterán de cura en una iglesia.

— ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? — curioseo Amy

— No es nada, pero nuestros padres son algo reticentes a la palabra "Homosexual" — respondió Tian

— Ósea homofóbicos. — Aclaro Amy

— No creo que lo sean — acoto Quinn — Con mi madre hemos visto varias parejas en la calle y simplemente hizo comentarios buenos, no son de esas personas que desean extinguir esa parte de la población, si me entiendes.

Tian sacudió su cabeza y reviso su móvil.

— Al parecer tu ex está en la fiesta hermana — comentó tecleando en su móvil

— ¿Qué? — Detuvo su andar — No iré, discúlpame con tu amada. Me vuelvo a casa

— ¡¿Qué?! No no no no — la detuvo Amy — Vamos, hace casi un mes que no te veía, no canceles ahora.

— No quiero verlo, dile a tu novia que me he agarro una asquerosa gripe con moco por el cambio de clima.

— Primero no es mi novia, segundo está muy entusiasmada por conocerte tras haberle dicho que iba contigo, Q. Él es un pobre infeliz, ignóralo.

— Y tú no tienes gripe, no es bueno mentir. — dijo Amy

— No es mentir, sino fingir un poco. Nadie ha muerto por eso.

— A mi me has dicho que también tenias gripe cuando no quisiste acompañarme a comprar ropa ¿También has fingido? — Amy levantó su ceja

— ¿Solo una vez? — sonrió arrepentida

— ¿Qué hay con la vez del cine?

— Bueno, bueno… como decía, se entendió mi punto ¿no? — Quinn zanjeo el tema

— Vamos Q, por favor — volvió a pedir su amiga

— Ya déjala, no lograras que cambie de opinión. — dijo Tian

— Así es, pero que lo mío no los detenga a ustedes. Vayan, disfruten de la noche. — Se desprendio del brazo de Amy y lo enlazo con el de su hermano

— ¿Qué haces? — le preguntó Tian

— Les hago un favor, tu iras de fiesta beberás y bailaras — apunto a su amiga — Y tu llegaras agarrado del brazo de esta hermosa belleza provocando los celos de la indecisa chica, despertando el interés en ella. Así funcionan las mujeres, pequeño.

— Por mi está bien — Tian levantó sus hombros

— Y por Amy también — dijo Quinn — Solo no vuelvan tarde, mañana tenemos compromisos por la mañana Amy.

— No te preocupes, la dejare en la puerta de tu habitación sana y salva antes de media noche como la princesa que es. — Tian hizo una reverencia

— ¡Aww! Eres toda una ternurita — sonrió Amy — Adiós Q, ten cuidado de regreso.

— Adiós hermanita, avísame cuando llegues a casa. — Ambos chicos se despidieron de Quinn y separaron sus destinos.

Suspiró levantando el cuello de su saco para evitar que el frio se cuele por su cuello. Era más fácil ver como los demás se divertían mientras ella simplemente disfrutaba de una caminata nocturna acompañada por la luna o de una cama calentita esperando por ella. Miró sobre sus hombros por última vez y disfruto viendo como su hermano se alejaba con su amiga riendo a carcajadas por alguna broma de Tian seguramente.

Por unos segundos anhelo tener aquello con alguien más. Disfrutar de un chiste, una sonrisa, un abrazo, incluso de la compañía. Pero su camino se encontraba solitario tras decidir avanzar tomando decisiones que irremediablemente la dejarían así. ¿Quién no ha sufrido las consecuencias de una decisión, que por más que nos cueste atravesarla, al final del camino traerá sus frutos?

* * *

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen._


	3. Chapter 3

_La historia es sobre mi, real y me pertenece._

**LOS INVITO A VER "ON MY WAY" DE LEA MICHELE VERSION FABERRY**

** watch?v=4E32PK66AFg**

* * *

**Capitulo Tres**

* * *

Mi día parecía extenderse más de la cuenta. A penas había amanecido hace una hora en donde me dispuse a buscar mis zapatillas deportivas, una calza y una abrigada pero cómoda campera para permitirme correr sin problemas.

Mi padre ya se disponía a desayunar en solitario en la cocina sorprendiéndose de mi presencia.

— Hija ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? — dijo quitando la vista del periódico

— Buen día padre… a penas son las siete.

— Es mucho en ti, ¿Te has caído de la cama?

— Algo así — sonreí — ¿Ya te marchas al trabajo? — asintió dándole el último trago a su café y levantándose para dejar la taza en el fregadero.

— ¿Quieres que te acerque algún lugar?

Negué con mi cabeza — No es necesario, tomare el subte y voy en dirección contraria a la tuya. — dije abriendo la heladera para sacar mi botella de agua y algunas barras de cereal.

— ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota de irte tan lejos para correr? Aquí puedes hacerlo perfectamente. — comentó colocándose su abrigo sin quitarme la vista de encima.

— Sabes qué Central Park es el único lugar que logra despejarme. Podría vivir allí tranquilamente si no fuese por los ladrones y el duro invierno que estamos atravesando.

— Claro… y vivir sin tu bolso rosa pequeña Barbie. — Solo hice una mueca con mi boca antes de beber agua — Ten cuidado hija — Beso mi cabeza y se perdió tras las puertas de la entrada.

Se supone que esa misma mañana debería de estarme cambiando para marcharme junto a Amy para ponernos a estudiar. El examen se aproximaba, y si bien no era de vida o muerte tener que aprobar, no quería comenzar la universidad con el pie izquierdo.

Amy llego en un estado lamentable riendo a carcajadas con mi pequeño hermano por el pasillo escuchando labios chocarse contra otros. Mi curiosidad quedo clavada en mi cama al visualizar la figura de Tian despidiéndose de mi amiga en mi puerta.

Desagradable.

No el hecho de que se besuquee con mi amiga, sino el hecho de hacerlo sin reparo frente a mí, manoseándose.

Por supuesto que dentro de unas horas cuando despierten estarán arrepentidos, o eso creería. No demore en enviarle un mensaje a mi compañero avisándole que no podríamos ir en la mañana aplazando nuestro día de estudio hacia la tarde. No le importo, solo me dio un "Ok". Al parecer él odiaba madrugar, no como a mí aunque me gustaba dormir en las vacaciones.

Disfrutaba el cantar de los pájaros, aunque suene cursi y demasiado positivo. Salir de casa chocándome con el crudo frio no me trajo complicaciones, amo todas las estaciones más precisamente el verano, el invierno siendo todo lo contrario no me afectaba, lo único que no me agradaba y nunca lo haría sería la lluvia y los truenos que con ella venían.

Si bien vivíamos apartados del ajetreo constante que presentaba Nueva York, no vivíamos debajo de una cúpula de cristal, como aquella serie que Tian no deja de ver en la TV. Vivíamos lo suficientemente cerca de un subte como para recorrer un par de cuadras y emprender viaje hacia mi amado parque.

Nada había cambiado, como pude corroborarlo tras llegar de mis vacaciones. El transporte seguía abarrotado de gente con sus trajes, o simples estudiantes con sus mochilas. No faltaba la persona con un libro queriendo apartarse del murmullo constante, y obviamente el vendedor ambulante o el cantante rasguñando su instrumento. No soy negativa en ese aspecto, disfruto de la música, pero aquello sin menospreciar parecía el aullido de un gato tras una pelea callejera.

Tras ponerme los auriculares y darle play a mi ipod mi banda favorita "Radiohead" llenaba mis oídos con un popurrí excelente que logre encontrar en internet pasando por las mejores canciones. La reproducción duraba lo suficiente como para distraerme en el trayecto, corto por cierto. No hablo de las distancia real, sino en lo que el trayecto pareció durar para mí. Ni siquiera termino la pista cuando ya estaba poniendo un pie en la acera y comenzaba a caminar por la Quinta Avenida. No dude en adentrarme por la zona Este del parque decidida a bordear parte del enorme estanque Reservoir, digo parte porque ni loca podría bordearlo por completo en solo unas pocas horas mucho menos en mi, casi nulo, estado físico. Suelo salir a correr, pero las vacaciones me dejaron estancada en una monotonía diaria sobre levantarme, desayunar, visitar a Alex y reclamar su atención por el resto del día.

Un tema de Guns and Roses taladro mis oídos por el volumen a tope en mi dispositivo. "Welcome to the jungle" me daba la bienvenida al parque con su guitarra seguido por el platillo de la batería. Tome el envión envalentonada al percatarme del título de la canción y mi realidad. La rudeza de la melodía me cargaba de energías para comerme a pasos acelerados los caminos que se presentaban frente a mí. Sonreí al darme cuenta que solo mi hermano podría haber metido mano aquí, él y sus bandas cargadas de ruido, en mi simple opinión. Si estuviera presente escuchando mis pensamientos ya estaríamos manteniendo una discusión sobre que banda hace verdadera música. Ya no me encaprichaba mucho en hacerle entender mi punto de vista, estaba claro que teníamos diferentes gustos musicales.

No sé cuanto logre recorrer, pero estoy segura que fue lo suficiente como para sentirme orgullosa de mi rendimiento físico. El cuerpo tiene memoria, lo sé… pero supuse que al menos la fatiga llegaría antes de tiempo.

"Ironic" de Alanis Morissette provocó sin dudas mi carcajada muda. Mi pequeño hermanito rudo ahora dejaba entrever su ternurita escuchando a una genial cantante, para mí. Sabía que él había sido quien coloco allí su canción, debido a que tome prestado el suyo antes de marcharme hacia Los Cabos tras ver que el mío estaba muerto en batería y no quería morir en aquel extenso viaje sin música. Como dije, sus gustos no son los míos, quedo claro tras curiosear en su ipod, pero era eso o silencio.

Volví a sonreír antes de comenzar a tararear la pista de audio que avanzaba hasta el estribillo. Mi carrera se detuvo por un paso pausado disfrutando de la letra y el estanque que descansaba a mi derecha. No había mucha gente, era de suponer tras los 12ºC que helaban hasta los huesos, pero mi mente recorría detalladamente la letra. ¿Cómo una canción puede reflejar tu vida en una simple melodía?

_You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face_

Irónico.

Irónico fue sentir como algo chocaban contra mi cara como lo indicaba la canción. Aunque mi realidad me golpeaba constantemente, aquello no era más que una hoja de papel donde mi cara frenaba su trágica huida acompañada de la suave y fría brisa.

— Lo siento — Solo oí su voz porque el trozo de papel me seguía interrumpiendo la visión — Pero no lo siento, has logrado detener mi croquis.

¿Era una especie de disculpa forzada? Fruncí mi ceño quitando el papel de mi cara, sin prestarle atención a su dueña, guie mis ojos hacia lo que contenía y que tan importante parecía ser para ella.

Asombroso.

Una obra de arte. Y no estoy exagerando. Aquello era simplemente, mágico. Mire hacia mi derecha y pude ver con mis propios ojos como el paisaje se reflejaba claramente en ese trozo insignificante de papel trazado por varias carbonillas, que paso a ser algo contundente, con importancia para mí.

— ¿Me oyes? — su voz me saco de mi embelesamiento.

— Si, dime… — lo primero que me llamo la atención de su rostro fue el aro o argolla que colgaba de su nariz, luego sus delineadas cejas dándole paso a sus ojos chocolate.

— ¿Me permites? — Señalo el dibujo — Es mi dibujo… y no quiero que se estropee.

— Oh… claro. Lo siento, aquí tienes — le tendí su obra de arte y me sonrió

— Gracias — me levantó su pulgar rojo por el frio y supongo que tras dibujar aquello era producto de horas aquí fuera. ¿Por qué a esa hora? ¿Estaba loca?. Dio media vuelta y retomo su asiento a unos pocos metros de mi focalizando su entera atención en lo que parecían los últimos retoques. Quizás era una de esas personas que dibujan al aire libre esperando que la gente la rodeara para apreciar su magia y dejarle dinero por ello. Pero no parecía serlo tras darme cuenta de la hora, de su mochila que ya se disponía a guardar cosas en ella para abandonar el banco tras ver su móvil. Sí, todo aquello pude apreciarlo en fracciones de segundos.

Volví a retomar mi caminata convencida de que mis piernas no soportarían más exigencia física, pero en lugar de retroceder por donde había corrido, tome el camino más largo pasando a su lado, o al menos eso pretendía pero su rapidez me dejo detrás de ella abandonando definitivamente el parque. Me traería consecuencias, ya que mi transporte pasaba por la zona este, no por el oeste, pero no me importo. Aun no se qué hacia siguiendo sus pasos como una psicópata detrás de su fácil presa luego de volver y tomar las cosas olvidadas que dejo debajo del banco, pero allí estaba, escuchando su voz tras realizar una llamada y embriagada por la particular fragancia que desprendía al caminar.

Llegamos a las afueras del parque chocando con la 86th street. Pude ver como tomo su camino hacia la derecha y yo por supuesto debería de haberme vuelto por mi camino, pero sin embargo la seguí hasta salirme del parque y ahora quedarme viéndola como si una burbuja de curiosidad la apartara de los demás humanos que por allí pasaban.

Mi móvil vibro en mi campera y sonreí feliz al ver su nombre y una foto juntos en mi pantalla. Recordé rápidamente que no muy lejos de allí, solo a una cuadra, descansaba en una esquina Starbucks esperando por mí para recibir mí preciado Cappuccino, no era muy variada en mis gustos, siempre pedía lo mismo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Mi móvil me saco de mis cavilaciones y no dude un segundo más en responder.

— Alex…

* * *

— Lo siento, lo siento… sé que es tarde — me disculpe dejando mi mochila a un lado de la silla — Me entretuve dibujando, lo siento — bese la mejilla de mi mejor amiga.

— Tranquila, solo te llame porque pensé que algo te había sucedido. Sueles ser muy puntual, todo lo contrario a mi… y teniendo en cuenta eso, han pasado más de media hora de nuestro horario para encontrarnos.

— ¿Media hora? — mire mi reloj y volví a disculparme

— Deja de hacer eso, a penas acabo de sentarme y te he llamado porque pensé que ya te habías marchado. — me sonrió y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

— Dejare de sentirme culpable entonces, no cambias mas…

— ¿Para qué cambiar? — levanto sus hombros ¿Cuánto de cierto había en ello? — ¿Qué deseas tomar?

— Déjame ver el menú — espete echándole un vistazo — creo que esta vez me inclinare por el Café mocha blanco — dije volviendo mi vista a su rostro

— Muy bien — se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la barra. Siempre hacia eso, siempre me atendía como una reina sin necesidad de hacerlo. Tranquilamente podría haber hecho una seña para que algún chico se acercase a tomarnos el pedido, pero no, ella se levantaba sin avisarme para que no protestara, y se encargaba de que nuestro pedido saliera de inmediato.

Una vez cómoda sin mí saco cubriéndome saque el móvil de mi bolsillo para asegurarme que no tenía nada allí. Mí mañana por ahora seguiría libre tras ser avisada por mi hermana antes de salir de casa sobre sus planes de estudio.

— ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? — le reproche tras ver como volvía a la mesa con el pedido. Mi café mocha blanco y su chocolate, ella no era amante del café, al menos no como yo.

— Con un gracias alcanzaba — me sonríe dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

— Contigo un simple gracias no alcanza.

— Claro que no, también tus favores sexuales. — dijo con gracia.

— Hhmmm, prefiero que quede solo en un simple gracias — comencé a reír tras ver su cara.

— Me siento muy ofendida por tus palabras, Rae. Pero si no fuese por Sam se que tú estarías en mi cama.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros negando con mi cabeza, siempre bromeaba con lo mismo pero estaba demasiado entretenida con este impresionante Mocha Blanco.

— Mmm… no hay nada mejor que sentir como la crema se disuelve en mi boca.

— ¿Mejor que un orgasmo? — tosí, no por sus palabras sino por el volumen que utilizo llamando la atención de los clientes de las mesas cercanas.

— ¡Santana! — chille horrorizada

— No seas tan escandalosa o pensare que la estas pasando mal sexualmente.

— ¿Acaso Sam no te da lo que necesitas para no hablar estos temas aquí?

— Él me da eso y mucho más, pero no creo que tú quieras saber sobre la intimidad que hay entre tus dos mejores amigos ¿no? — hice una mueca de disgusto y negué con mi cabeza. Aun no asimilaba la idea de ellos juntos, no cuando me he pasado las noches enteras conversando con Sam en algún bar sobre el tema referido al amor. Debería de ser lo contrario y tener esas charlas con ella, pero mi amigo tenía poca experiencia, y no es que yo sea una especie de gurú pero me creo capacitada como para entablar una conversación así saciando sus dudas sobre el sexo femenino. — Me lo imagine.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo en el mundo Finnepto? — ¿Por qué todo el mundo decía que había un mundo con su nombre? Detestaba que hicieran eso.

— No es un mundo, y no hay mucho… solo que anoche durmió en casa y hoy en la mañana se ha ido temprano para llegar temprano al trabajo.

— Es tu mundo, Rach. — Simplemente me mantuve en silencio ¿Qué hay con eso? Era mi pareja, no le veo nada malo en ello. — ¿Estabas en tu casa antes de venir aquí?

— No, anoche no logre dormir muy bien lo cual me desvele la mitad de la noche. Tras ver como Finn se fue, me di un baño y me largue al parque para dibujar.

— Estas loca mujer, allí afuera esta de muerte y ¿tú te atreves a salir de tu calentita y cómoda cama solo para dibujar? — Solo me limite a levantar mis hombros — ¿Puedo verlo? — sonreí triunfante tras su reproche. Sabía que su curiosidad por mis dibujos siempre podía con ella.

— No lo saques del plástico, por favor… sabes la facilidad que tienen para mancharse y demasiadas travesías ha pasado por hoy. — dije sacándole de mi block de dibujos.

— ¿Travesías? — asentí retomando mi café y ella echándole un vistazo a mi croquis.

— Nada importante, pero me ha costado comenzarlo y luego terminarlo.

— Cuéntame… no seas tan reservada.

— Y tú tan curiosa, por no decir chismosa. — abrió su boca imitando un gesto de ofensa. — No ha pasado nada. Solo me costó comenzar el dibujo, ya sabes el imán que tengo para las cagadas de pájaros — comenzó a reír seguramente tras recordar todas aquellas veces que he sido bautizada por excremento — Primero eso, luego el frio… lo reconozco, pero cuando ya había logrado tener plasmado gran parte de el, una brisa lo arrebata de mis manos — ella lo miro varias veces

— Pero no está manchado teniendo en cuenta que ayer llovió gran parte del día.

— No alcanzo a tocar el piso, una chica lo detuvo con su cara — sonreí al recordarlo

— ¿Con su cara? — abrió sus ojos sorprendida

— Literalmente. — dije dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa — Ella venia caminando o corriendo no lo sé, y el dibujo choco de lleno en su cara. Temí que lo arrollara tirándolo al suelo, por eso mismo salí corriendo sin importar que mis carbonillas cayeran al piso arruinando gran parte de ellas por el agua.

— Pues qué bueno que ella no lo arruino, te ha quedado muy bueno… diría que uno de los mejores que me has mostrado — dijo devolviéndomelo

— Gracias, lo mismo dijo la chica creo… o al menos lo pensó tras ver su cara al descubrirlo.

— ¿Has hablado con un extraño? ¿Tú? — frunció su ceño y yo negué rápidamente

— No, solo… solo pedí que me lo entregase y le agradecí por no estropearlo. — comente sin importancia volviendo a guardar mi dibujo.

— ¿Solo eso? — Asentí — Bueno algo es algo.

Se creó un silencio entre nosotras, ella observándome y yo perdida en el aroma de mi café y lo que había pasado horas atrás en Central Park.

A pesar de no haberle dado importancia aquella chica sus ojos me llamaron poderosamente la atención. Creo que debería de verlo de nuevo para poder describir su color, claro, si es que esos eran sus verdaderos ojos y no unos de contacto. No me extrañaría, su color era muy intenso e irreal.

— ¿Qué piensas? — Volví a pestañar y observe a Satana extrañada — Tiene que ser algo interesante para que te haya puesto en ese estado.

— Nada importante — intente zanjear el tema pero ella aun seguía curioseando cada gesto que hacía. Me doy por vencida — Ella… la chica — aclaro — Sus ojos, si es que eran su verdadero color, eran impresionantes.

— ¿De qué color eran? — se interesó

— No lo sé, no podría describírtelos así sin más, necesitaría verlos una segunda vez para no cometer un error en su descripción.

— Rae, solo es un color de ojos.

— No — negué segura con mi ceño fruncido — No era un simple color, créeme.

— Bueno, tendrás que esperar para volver a cruzártela y resolver ese misterio.

Me burle con una sonrisa — Claro, volver a toparme con ella en Nueva York seria como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

— Uno nunca sabe las curiosidades de los demás mucho menos las del destino — me aseguró dándole el último sorbo a su chocolate.

Aquello no sonaba tan loco después de todo. Tras recibir la llamada perdida de Sanatana esa mañana y tomar mis cosas apresurada para salir de allí pude sentir como unos pasos se pegaban a mí. Uno nunca sabe con qué loco puede toparse, y tras sentir como seguía mis pasos no dude en hacerme del móvil para devolverle la llamada a Santana, pero ni siquiera me dio tiempo a marcar su número, me vi asustada llevándomelo rápidamente a mi oreja fingiendo una llamada que nunca existió. Al parecer funciono tras salir del parque y no sentir más su presencia en mi espalda. Mire sobre mi hombro izquierdo disimuladamente y pude volver a verla, era ella, la chica que salvo mi dibujo de un desastroso final. Fruncí mi ceño observándola ¿Por qué había caminado tan cerca de mí? ¿Me estaba siguiendo? Pero deseche todas esas ideas locas al ver como sacaba su móvil con una enorme sonrisa emprendiendo un camino completamente diferente al mío.

* * *

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo Cuatro**

* * *

Quinn se sentó en la alfombra de su habitación luego de un día agitado de estudio recuperando las horas perdidas gracias a su amiga y su resaca de una buena fiesta. Aquella alfombra, aunque nada extravagante, lograba desconectarla de la realidad con su suave pelaje color crema. Con su espalda apoyada contra el borde de la cama y sus auriculares tapando sus oídos, provocaban que cerrara sus ojos y viajara mentalmente lejos de allí.

La conversación que había tenido minutos antes con su mejor amigo había dejado algo pendiente en ella. No solo tocaron temas banales, sino también el tan dichoso Alex y su rol en la vida de Quinn.

"_Nunca lograras entregarte a alguien para amarlo completamente"_

Le dijo haciendo referencia al dichoso amor de verano, tras hacer un vistazo intensivo en sus amores pasados. Siempre había algo que no terminaban por darle la confianza necesaria para entregarse a ellos. Alex cumplía con todos los requisitos pero se lo había buscado lejos, quizás inconscientemente, pero haciendo hincapié en su teoría. Pero Blaine no se daba por vencido empujándola a que se aventurase a un nuevo amor, en su misma ciudad. Claro, como si aquello fuese tan simple. Sabía que con su dulzura y lindo rostro podría conseguir a alguien, pero su timidez aplastaba cualquier cualidad. No podía ni imaginarse la idea de tener que enfrentar a un chico y decir

— ¡Ey! hola, quisiera tener una cita contigo. Llámame — luego casarse, tener hijos, comer perdices y ser felices para siempre.

Si tan solo hubiese podido amar en su momento a Blaine como algo mas seguramente todo sería más fácil.

Quizás si no fuese tan tímida y su vida no estuviera tan expuesta gracias a su padre.

_Quizás si… si tan solo…_

Suspiro y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el colchón. Se sentó de lado mirando hacia la cabecera de su cama observando cómo descansaba su notebook, esta vez llamándola a que la tomara y navegara un poco en la red.

Aun no sabía porque tenía el presentimiento de tener que encenderla. No era común en ella pasar tiempo detrás de una pantalla pudiéndolo invertir en algo más productivo según ella. Pero con la carrera que eligió seguir esta vez, pronto pasaría las noches enteras diseñando en ella.

Sin hacerse esperar más, se paro con intensiones de tomar la notebook y sentarse en su escritorio. Mientras que la maquina iniciaba, ella se tomaba su tiempo para ir al baño y volver acomodarse frente a ella. Solo esperaba que esta vez su presentimiento no sea en vano.

* * *

— Te amo cielo. — dijo Finn girándose en su cama para observarla.

Rachel observaba con detenimiento el programa que estaba abierto en su computadora intentando buscar la mejor orientación para las aberturas en aquel plano. ¿En verdad me amas o esto es solo un juego? Quería preguntarle frunciendo sus labios, porque lo había escuchado perfectamente, y porque quería convencerse de que estar a su lado no era un error.

— Yo también — respondió cuando el momento para preguntarlo había pasado.

— ¿Tienes planes para más tarde? Quizás podríamos hacer algo.

— No lo creo. Este plano me llevara un par de horas y en verdad estoy cansada — sintió el suspiro de Finn y se atrevió a girar en su silla esperando que lo peor iniciase.

— Pero después de eso podrías venir a dormir a casa ¿no?

— ¿Qué hay con tu hermano? — preguntó recordándole a su novio que la relación con su cuñado no era la mejor en esos momentos.

— No está. En estos días está probando convivir con una chica, quizás ahora pueda sentar cabeza de una vez, como lo haremos tú y yo muy pronto.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal retomando su trabajo inicial frente a la maquina.

— No creo que pueda, te he dicho que me llevara horas y estoy cansada.

— Rachel, ¿Cuánto tiempo te puede llevar un estúpido plano? Además puedes llevar tu computadora a casa, allí también tengo internet.

— ¿Estúpido plano? — frunció su ceño haciéndole frente — Pues lo siento por no ser tan ágil de mente y manos para terminarlo en minutos. No todos aquí somos súper genios — dijo con su voz irritada

Finn volvió acostarse en la cama tapando su cara con las manos y suspirando al borde del cansancio. Rachel no hacia más que comportarse extraño con él, perdiendo la paciencia es cuestión de segundos. Quizá era el estrés de tener el titulo de su carrera a un palmo de su mano.

— Solo… solo me quedare aquí en silencio esperando a que termines tu hermosa casa. ¿De acuerdo? — respondió buscando la paciencia debajo de una piedra sin exasperar los ánimos de Rachel. — Quizás pueda ayudarte — se ofreció parándose para colocarse a un lado de Rachel, quien negó con su cabeza rechazando su oferta — ¿Qué tengo que llevar para el almuerzo de mañana?

— Se ha suspendido — murmuró concentrada en la pantalla

— Perfecto, entonces podrás comer conmigo sin problemas ya que habías dejado libre ese día para ese almuerzo.

— Se ha suspendido para ti, asique tú si tienes la noche libre.

— ¿Cómo que solo para mí? ¿A qué te refieres?

— A que Kurt quiere decirme algo importante, en privado.

— ¿Qué quiere decirte tan importante como que yo no pueda asistir?

— La verdad, no tengo idea.

— Oh, está bien.

Al escuchar su tono de voz miro hacia su derecha buscando la mirada de su chico que descansaba a unos treinta centímetros sobre su hombro.

— Lo siento, eres mi novio pero aun no hay confianza para ciertas cosas.

— Claro, lo entiendo. Supongo que no soy lo suficientemente confiable, teniendo en cuenta que soy el novio de su mejor amiga, y en varias ocasiones he cruzado media ciudad solo para ir a buscarlo o dejarlo.

— Finn…

— Lo siento — se disculpó por el sarcasmo utilizado — Si es cosa de mejores amigos supongo que no tengo nada que hacer allí.

Rachel suspiro volviendo a retomar su trabajo, optando por zanjar el tema y callar el hecho de que si le haya pedido a Santana que acudiera a la cena con Samuel.

— Sabes lo reservado que es Kurt. Seguramente te lo contara o me dirá que te de la noticia luego.

— Él no me soporta, esas cosas se notan entre hombres.

Rachel frunció su ceño y se alejo de su trabajo prestándole atención a Finn — No digas eso. Él solo no te conoce muy bien.

— Claro, y tú no pones mucha emoción en que nosotros creemos un vínculo. Debo mínimamente mantener una conversación con más de dos palabras si quiero tenerte a mi lado toda mi vida. Quiero casarme contigo y sé que tú lo quieres mantener a tu lado. No quiero peleas futuras por esto.

Finn parecía realmente molesto por aquello, y Rachel no sabía qué hacer o decir para que el sintiera que no era así. Lo cierto es que Kurt nunca había logrado conectar con Finn debido a que mantenía la idea fija, como la mayoría de sus amigos cercanos, que él no era para ella. De sus tres amigos cercanos, él y Samuel eran los que más se oponían a la relación, pero mantenían una relación con Finn pura y exclusivamente por ella.

— Escúchame — tomó el rostro de Finn entre sus manos — Solo será una cena, oiré lo que tenga para decirme y luego quizá quieras irme a buscar para pasar un tiempo juntos.

Finn asintió resignado entregándole un beso en los labios a su novia.

— ¿Iras a casa a dormir mañana o tendré que venir de nuevo aquí?

Demonios. Santana. Cerró sus ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia el monitor pero ninguna excusa se le venía a la mente.

— Eh… creo que no podremos dormir juntos mañana.

— No jodas. ¿Por qué? — por el tono utilizado en esa pregunta sintió como si se pasara la relación completa poniendo excusas estúpidas entre ellos, bueno… quizás así era.

— Porque Santana quedo en venir ya que Samuel saldrá con Kurt luego del almuerzo. No quiere quedarse sola en su casa toda la tarde. Sabes que el barrio donde viven es… — Finn la interrumpió

— Espera… — Finn guardo silencio repasando mentalmente lo que había oído — ¿Santana y Samuel van?

Rachel asintió nerviosa — Sabes que Sam es su mejor amigo, y bueno, Santana es su novia.

— ¿Por qué? Yo también soy tu novio, y eres la mejor amiga.

— Kurt quiere que ella vaya.

Finn asintió mordiéndose el labio — Veo. Perfecto… bueno, yo me lago de aquí. — dijo tomando la campera que descansaba sobre la cama.

— Espera. Sabes que ellos dos son inseparables y Kurt le ha tomado un gran aprecio en estos años, teniendo en cuenta que primero la conoció por mí, no por ser la novia de Sam.

— Mejor no digas más, Rachel. Seré el jodido taxista de tus amigos de aquí hasta que me muera. — dio por finalizada la conversación con pasos marcados hacia la salida abandonando la habitación.

— Lo que faltaba — murmuro entre dientes retomando su trabajo frente a la computadora pero fallando en el intento de concentrarse, cerrando bruscamente la notebook despojándose de un profundo suspiro de molestia — Ahora sí, mi vida está oficialmente jodida.

* * *

El restaurante donde se encontraba Quinn esos momentos era tan elegante como aburrido, como cualquier evento donde su familia debía asistir. El murmullo de las conversaciones mezclado con los sonidos de las finas vajillas, mientras que a unas pocas sillas alejadas de ella su padre no paraba de recibir saludos de gente que interrumpía su cena.

— Este lugar apesta.

— Estas en lo cierto hermanita — dijo Tian dándole la razón, llevando su vaso de agua a los labios para tomar un poco, haciendo una mueca de disgusto por equivocarse de copa y beber agua con gas.

— Yo podría acostumbrarme rápidamente a esto — interrumpió Amy, quien había sido invitada por la familia Fabray.

— Eso es porque te gusta la comida gratis — respondió Quinn con humor provocando la risa en su hermano — Deberíamos haber dicho que no, y marcharnos a un lugar más de nuestra edad para disfrutar de la última noche antes de comenzar las clases.

— Hablas como si eso fuese tu muerte y te enlistaras en el ejercito. Te recuerdo que el próximo fin de semana podrás volver a salir — dijo su hermano

— Claro, habla el que tiene por tiempo indeterminado vacaciones.

Tian frunciendo su ceño y apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa para acercarse más a su hermana susurro — Me he tomado un año sabático y mamá ha sabido entenderlo.

— Por supuesto, eres su preciado bebe para mamá — se burlo Quinn provocando la risa en su amiga, avergonzando a su hermano — Apuesto que si le pides a mamá un auto último modelo poniendo caritas de tristeza, ella misma iría a pagarlo.

— Bueno, eso no suena para nada mal, pero te recuerdo que tengo una hermana de chofer que me lleva a todos lados cuando quiero.

— ¿Si? Pero que afortunado eres, teniendo en cuenta que esta noche tendrás que caminar a casa, pequeña rata.

— Puedo irme con nuestros padres, hueca. El spray te está afectando la cabeza. — sonrió con burla

— Claro que si, volverás con ello dentro de unas… — arremango la manga de su sweater y miro su reloj pulsera, fingiendo una mueca de tristeza — 100 horas sin contar el discurso que dará al final, mientras con Amy estaremos recorriendo bares en buscar de diversión muy lejos de aquí.

Quinn levantó sus cejas con una perfecta sonrisa en su rostro marcando la victoria entre hermanos.

— Estoy en esta ciudad solo por ti, y eso lo sabes Q.

— Lo sé, y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. — Quinn se puso seria dejando a Amy confundida entre ellos — Por momentos no se qué haría sin ti.

— Oh, por dios. Pero si hace unos momentos se estaban casi sacando los ojos con sus indirectas — dijo Amy — Son asquerosamente melosos.

— Oh, te quiero tanto pequeño hermanito. — Fingió.

— Y yo a ti, querida hermana. Mi vida sería una miseria sin ti.

— Por favor paren, por el bien de los tres y de este apetitoso pero raro platillo frente a mí.

Quinn sonrió dándole un pequeño empujón con su codo a Amy, quien ya se aventuraba a darle un mordisco al menú sin destrozar la hermosa presentación. — Entonces, ¿la llamaras de una buena vez?

Amy frunció su ceño buscando explicaciones hacia ambos lados — ¿A quién tienes que llamar? — preguntó limpiando la comisura de su boca, intentando tragar un pedazo de carne con verduras salteadas.

Al parecer la relación relámpago que habían tenido entre Amy y Tian la anterior noche solo había sido eso, cosa de una noche y estaba más que claro, cosa que Quinn agradecía.

— Luego de que se marcharan de la fiesta, seguramente mi hermanito ha hecho algo bien porque logro atrapar la atención de esa tal chica que lo tiene tonto, quien no ha parado de mandarle mensajes pidiendo que la llame para conversar. — revelo Quinn observando las mejillas de su hermano sonrojarse — Al parecer, las mujeres somos todas iguales, y cuando vemos que alguien no nos presta atención nos desesperamos por recuperarla. Y las chicas con ojos claros aun no dejan de volverlo loquito.

Tian abrió sus ojos como platos incomodo por la última revelación de su hermana, mirando nervioso a Amy, quien se acomodaba su pelo rubio a un lado de su rostro.

_En casa me espera un verdadero infierno por esto_, pensó Quinn. Pero demonios, era demasiado divertido ver al galán de su hermano perdiendo el control de la situación.

— Entonces… ¿Qué dices? ¿La llamaras?

— No estaba en mis planes llamarla — dijo lanzando dardos venenosos con su mirada a hermana.

Quinn negó con su cabeza — No voy a entender nunca a los hombres, en especial a ti. ¿Por qué has insistido tanto en esa chica si ahora que la tienes donde quieres no le devolverás la llamada?

— ¿Cuál es el punto de llamarla ahora que me ha visto en compañía de otra chica? — buscó la mirada de Amy asegurándose de no estar incomodándola.

— Simplemente para decir, no lo sé… _"Hola, me gustaría poder tener una cita contigo. No soy un idiota como la mayoría de los hombres y por cierto, gracias por notar que existo_"

— Pero que encantadora eres dando por sentado que todos los hombres somos idiotas, hermanita. Quizá por algo no puedes conseguir tu propio idiota. — Tian negó con su cabeza

Quinn levantó sus hombros restándole importancia a lo dicho por su hermano, no lo tomaría como una ofensa si así lo pretendía. — Solo estoy haciéndote saber el pensamiento de una mujer. Si se tratara de mi me gustaría que me llames sin tener que llegar a rogarte por ello. Dime Amy ¿A ti te gustaría que te llame?

— Yo… Hmmm… — balbuceo con comida dentro de su boca algo incomoda por la pregunta, considerando que había pasado toda la fiesta pegada al hermano de su amiga.

— ¡Ves! — Dijo sin darle lugar a que tragara para opinar — Más claro imposible, ella quiere que la llames en el hipotético caso. ¿Qué esperas? Marca su número y ve por ella, tigre.

Tian puso sus ojos en blanco y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón buscando su móvil. Tras unos segundos buscando el numero de la dichosa chica en su agenda, extendió su brazo entregándole el dispositivo a su hermana. — Si tan importante es para ti el tema como para discutirlo en la mesa, llámala.

— Esto ahora se ha puesto interesante — dijo Amy atacando nuevamente su plato. — Y he sacado en primera fila. — se burló relamiéndose los labios.

Quinn observo pensativa el nombre que salía en la pantalla reflexionando sobre el desafío que su hermano estaba poniendo delante sus ojos, para luego mirar a sus dos acompañantes. Ambos le regalaron una sonrisa con diferentes mensajes en ellas.

Luego de un momento, tomo el móvil en sus manos llevándolo hasta su oreja.

* * *

— Juro que logra sacar lo peor de mí en momentos así. — comentó Rachel balbuceando al darle una mordida a su chocolate.

Santana asintió — Yo solo diré que me alegro de que no asista a la cena, y no es por ser mala amiga, pero cuando él está con nosotros se crean una situación tensa entre Sam y Finn. No creo que sea bueno si Kurt quiere contarnos algo íntimo.

— Gracias por tanta sinceridad de tu parte.

— La honestidad ante todo hermana. — Su amiga levanto sus hombros saboreando un dulce — Hablando de hermana… — miró hacia la ventana donde una figura femenina se hacía presente rebuscando en su bolso, seguramente, la llave de su casa.

— Esta película es una mierda, no entiendo porque has elegido romántica cuando me encuentro así. — dijo Rachel molesta volviendo a morder su chocolate mirando la tv que proyectaba diario de una pasión.

— Sigo sosteniendo que tu humor es relativo a la vida sexual que estas teniendo.

— Tomare nota sobre tu opinión en la libreta de "Me interesa una mierda lo que dices"

— Vaya humor hermanita — dijo Allison tras dar un silbido por su asombro entrando en la casa — Chocolates, dulces, películas, ambas en la oscuridad… dime que hay helado y sabré que aquí algo está pasando. — dedujo dejando su pertenencias en la mesa ratona junto a varias cosas que ya habían allí frente a ella tomando asiento entre su hermana y Santana.

— Finn — dijo la última.

— Vamos, lárgalo… ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó desenvolviendo una paleta.

— Estoy aquí — dijo con sus brazos al aire — con ustedes sentada como una gorda comiendo chocolates y dulces, que seguramente más tarde me caerán mal, cuando debería de estar durmiendo en la cama de mi novio. Pero estoy demasiado enojada como para atender todas las llamadas que me ha dejado en el móvil. Pero esperen — Se sentó con su espalda recta en el sillón — que aun no he terminado, sin olvidarme del estúpido profesor que… — El móvil interrumpió el resto de su oración — ¡Dios santo! Ni siquiera me da unas horas para estar enojada. Él sabe que ha metido la pata, por eso lo hace. Pero esta vez lo atenderé para decirle unas cuantas cosas — dijo Rachel entre dientes provocando el mutismo en las dos chicas que la miraban desde su cómodo asiento.

Ella tomo el móvil tras volver a oír su vibración y ver que se alumbraba en la oscuridad, al mismo tiempo que quitaba la paleta de las manos de su hermana recibiendo un _"¡Ey!"_ como quejido, y se ponía de pie. Si aquello iba a ser una guerra quería estar preparada contando con el espacio suficiente para moverse nerviosa por el living.

— No hables, solo escucha. Si estas llamando para seguir con la pelea que hemos empezado en mi habitación esta mañana, ni siquiera te esfuerces Finn — dijo en una carrerilla caminando de lado a lado en la sala entre el televisor que proyectaba la película en silencio y las dos chicas, poniendo su vida sentimental más interesante que "Diario de una pasión". Santana por su parte subía sus pulgares alentando a que prosiguiera y su hermana, bueno ella, solo le daba golpes a un almohadón con su puño cerrado dejándole en claro que lo destrozara. — Y antes de que se te ocurra decir algo — continuo con su monologo siendo alentada por las chicas — Creo que eres realmente un inmaduro a pesar de tu edad enojándote conmigo porque mi mejor amigo haya decidido no incluirte en su asunto personal. Sabes, a veces eres un maldito resentido con la vida y la pagas conmigo. Y estoy cansada de ser tu saco de golpes donde descargas tus frustraciones. Lo siento verdaderamente si para mi amigo eres un dolor en su trasero y no logras ganarte su aprobación como el resto de mi familia, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto y no me interesa hacerlo. Si ahora mismo estas pensando que debería de sentirme culpable por pasar un poco de tiempo con mis amigos, puedes estar seguro que no lo hare, y si así lo piensas lamento decirte que estas muy equivocado — terminó largando un leve suspiro.

Rachel frunció su ceño y tras ello, les hizo seña a Santana y Allison pidiendo que se unieran a ella. Alejo el móvil de su oreja y pulso el botón de altavoz apreciando de una mejor forma el barullo que había de fondo provocando el desconcierto en las tres mujeres.

— _Bueno, gracias por venir esta noche a la cena de beneficio…_

— ¿Finn? — Rachel busco una respuesta visiblemente molesta tras oír la voz de una mujer de fondo.

— Hmmm… lo siento. Número equivocado. — dijo una voz femenina.

Rachel miró la pantalla donde mostraba la llamada finalizada y cerro sus ojos maldiciéndose mentalmente.

— ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? — preguntó Santana sorprendida

— Pues… él… ella… no era Finn — respondió minutos después

— Idiota, has tomado mi móvil. — aclaró Allison a carcajadas provocando la risa incontrolable en Santana. Rachel avergonzada se tiro en el sillón hundiendo su cara avergonzada en el almohadón.

* * *

Quinn alejo el móvil de su oído y pulso la tecla roja finalizando la llamada. Aquello no había salido según lo planeado. Tras unos segundos de silencio dijo — Lo siento hermanito, pero creo que esta chica te está tendiendo una trampa.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? No has dicho nada — protestó su hermano

— Créeme que eso no ha sido necesario. — Sonrió — Al parecer ella estaba esperando la llamada de alguien más, y no precisamente de una mujer. Lo ha dejado en claro pronunciando el nombre de otro hombre.

Sebastián se cruzo de brazos visiblemente molesto — Supongo que ella no es de las mujeres que pierde el tiempo. Pensé que ahora la pelota estaba de mi lado de la cancha.

— Todas las personas son un mundo diferente, Tian.

— Pues en mi mundo esta noche se beberá mucho alcohol junto a mi hermosa hermana y su amiga.

* * *

**No les gusta la historia, ¿cierto?**

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo Cinco**

* * *

— Odio a Vitruvio.

— Y a eso llamo yo, terminar con el silencio incomodo. — dijo Santana cuando el auto se detuvo a las afueras del restaurante.

Cuando salieron a la fría calle, Rachel dejo salir un gruñido molesta por el frio y frustrada por sus horas de estudio.

— ¿Te sentías incomoda? — pregunto llegando a su lado

— Digamos que tu humor no es el mejor.

— Lo siento, es que el maldito trabajo de los planos, y ahora el informe sobre ese tipo ha acabado con mi poco humor. Me ha mantenido toda la noche despierta, y todavía no logro terminarlo. Se me da mejor el dibujo, escribiendo soy un completo asco.

— Mira el lado bueno, este año te liberaras de todo eso.

Rachel levantó sus hombros dejando escapar un suspiro. — Solo me queda el resto del año — ambas mujeres se adentraron en el lugar — Buenos días, tenemos mesa reservada con Kurt Hummel. — le informó al maître

— Síganme por aquí, señoritas.

El maître atravesó el salón siendo seguido por ambas chicas. Allí estaba Kurt con su impecable traje de etiqueta. Su amigo no dudo en pararse para recibir a sus amigas abriendo sus brazos para que Rachel lo abrazara fuertemente. Beso su mejilla reiteradas veces ahogando al chico entre beso y beso.

— Pero mírate, cada día estás más feucha. — bromeó rompiendo el abrazo. Recibió un golpe en su brazo.

— Mira quién habla, el rey de los feos. — Rachel respondió su broma dándole paso para que saludara a Santana. Kurt era todo lo contrario al adjetivo "feo", y ella lamentaba que su amigo tuviera otro tipo de gustos, de lo contrario no hubiese dudado en intentarlo con él.

Han pasado varios meses de la última vez que se vieron. Kurt ha estado de viaje por negocios y Rachel se ha abocado de lleno en los estudios adelantando finales en su universidad.

— ¿Has estado haciendo ejercicios? Noto algo raro en ti. — preguntó Rachel tras ver su aspecto mientras abrazaba a Santana.

— Solo he estado tomando un poco de sol, y quizás este levantando un poco de pesas, no mucho… solo para marcar un poco mis brazos. — flexiono su brazo tras sacarse el saco. Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír.

Samuel se unió a ellos tras haber utilizado el baño — Al fin ha llegado. Hemos estado a punto de empezar sin ustedes. Hola amor — le dio un beso en los labios a su novia, y luego saludo a Rachel — Hola pequeña.

— Bueno, vamos a sentarnos. Muero de hambre — dijo Kurt apartando la silla para que Rachel pudiera tomar asiento a su lado. Tras acomodarse le echo un vistazo al lugar. Era pequeño, nada ostentoso ni mucho menos presuntuoso, como a ella le gustaba. Pinturas y fotos de diferentes edificios arquitectónicos en blanco y negro decoraban las paredes.

— Entonces, dime ¿Cómo se encuentra el mundo de la futura arquitecta? — preguntó Kurt

— Oye, ten cuidado con las cosas que le preguntan, hoy su humor es de un pequeño perro caniche endiablado, si acercas tu mano quizás te la muerda. — bromeó Santana.

— Eso es porque vives encerrada quemándote el cerebro. Hasta me haces pensar que eres ermitaña.

Rachel sonrió aceptando el vino que le ofrecía el camarero — Sam, sabes que eso no es del todo cierto. Cuando me invitan algún lugar, voy.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — Sam entrecerró los ojos moviendo levemente la copa de vino entre sus manos — ¿Cuántas veces te he invitado la semana pasada al cine?

— No lo sé, no llevo la cuenta…

— Yo sí, han sido cinco las cuales has rechazado todas.

— Yo te he dicho que saliéramos al shopping, mereces un cambio de look para empezar tu último año.

Rachel se tocó el pelo tras mirarse la vestimenta — ¿Qué tiene de malo mi look?

— Mucho, si vas a dejar a Finn deberías considerarlo para atrapar otro tipo de peces, si me entiendes.

— ¿Dejaras a Finn? — ambos chicos chillaron tras escuchar lo que dijo Santana.

— Claro que no, solo hemos tenido una pelea. Ella no para de hacer fiesta por eso.

Kurt suspiro negando con su cabeza — Bueno, quizás no parece tan loca la idea. Un tiempo a solas no te vendría nada mal.

— Soltera… — aclaro Santana — Soltera, pero jamás sola. Toda mujer necesita de un hombre en este mundo.

Rachel apreciaba la preocupación de todos por verla mejor, pero ¿Acaso ella era un fantasma y no se daban cuenta que estaba sentada allí con ellos? Hablaban como si no existiese y supieran que es lo mejor para ella.

El camarero regreso con el pedido de todos. Kurt se había encargado de pedir una extravagante entrada, y luego vendrían los platillos principales. Conociéndose ella solo comería la entrada, en su estomago no entraba mucho que digamos y prefiere no forzarlo para no terminar descompuesta.

— ¿Y tu Santana? — Pregunto Kurt empapándose de la vida de sus amigos — ¿Cómo va tu trabajo en la clínica?

— Bastante bien, no he tenido vacaciones pero no me quejo, la paga es muy buena y trabajo en horarios razonables. — Sus ojos se iluminaron tras hablar de su trabajo — Me han trasladado a pediatría, sabes que me encantan los niños.

— Eso es fabuloso, debes estar muy orgullosa de tu progreso.

— Pues sí, cuando haces lo que te gusta las cosas pasan rápido.

— Oigan, saldrán con nosotros luego de marcharnos de aquí ¿cierto? — preguntó Samuel cambiando el tema de conversación

Rachel negó con su cabeza — Aun no he terminado mi informe, y me siento bastante cansada a decir verdad.

— Ves, tengo razón. No sales a ningún sitio. — afirmó Samuel

— Ya no la molestes. Nos iremos a su casa y estaremos tranquilas.

— Oigan, esta ensalada es buenísima. Muchas gracias por pedírmela, Kurt.

— Tú y tu vegetarianismo.

— Entonces, ¿Cuál es el gran anuncio? — preguntó Sam llenando las copas nuevamente.

Los tres chicos miraron expectantes a Kurt, recordando que se habían juntado esa noche para saber su gran noticia. Kurt se acomodo en su asiento nervioso mirando pausadamente a cada uno de sus amigos. — Bueno… yo… hmmm…

— Oh, por dios… dime que no le he pasado nada a tu madre — Kurt negó — ¿Tú novio? ¿Se han peleado? — preguntó Rachel desesperada

— No… — negó con su cabeza — En realidad es una buena noticia.

Rachel cambio la mirada de preocupación por una de curiosidad. ¿Qué podría ser aquello que lo mantenía tan nervioso? — ¿Te mudas? ¿Te vas de Nueva York?

— Cada vez estas más cerca — dijo Kurt

— ¿Puedes decirnos de una vez que demonios pasa? — explotó Santana

— Me casare — dijo Kurt sonriendo con sus ojos vidriosos

La vajilla quedo suspendida en el aire tras la impactante noticia. La boca de Sam se abrió sorprendido, mientras Rachel junto a Santana se miraban frunciendo su ceño. ¿Kurt se casaría? ¿Cuándo paso eso?

— Digan algo… por favor — el gesto de Kurt comenzó a cambiar a preocupación tras no ver reacción por parte de sus amigos.

Estallaron gritos, silbidos por parte de Sam, abrazos y besos por parte de las chicas. Kurt volvió a respirar tranquilo respondiendo con la misma efusividad los abrazos y felicitaciones que recibía.

— Esto hay que celebrarlo ¡Trae el mejor champagne! — Samuel le gritó a uno de los camareros. — ¡Se casa! — eufórico por la noticia abrazo a su amigo escuchando como el restaurante acompañaba con leves y tímidos aplausos.

— Esperaba una reacción, pero jamás pensé que sería de esta forma. — comento Kurt tras ver como sus amigos tomaban asiento

— ¿Y no festejar el hecho de que sientes cabeza? — preguntó Sam

— Estamos felices por ti, Kurt. — Dijo Rachel — aun no puedo creerlo. Es una fantástica noticia. ¿Han puesto fecha?

— Claro que si, en agosto aprovecharemos el buen tiempo. No será una gran boda, algo sencillo con nuestros seres queridos más allegados.

— Eso es genial, algo así siempre sale bien. ¿Ya sabes quienes serán los padrinos? — preguntó Santana.

— Si, y espero que se pongan de acuerdo con las otras dos personas elegidas. Tendrán que ayudarme con la boda y muchas cosas más. Mi ermitaña no podrá ocupar su agenda por los próximos meses.

Rachel tosió al atragantarse con el vino — ¿Qué dices?

— Que tú y Samuel serán los elegidos por mi parte. — Rachel se abanico la cara con la mano intentando superar aquella sorpresa.

— Mientras no me hagas usar colores pasteles o durazno en mi traje, seré hasta tu pañuelo de mocos en tu boda. — bromeó Sam logrando la carcajada en la mesa.

* * *

— Creo que esto está un poco fuera de perspectiva. — Dijo Quinn — ¿Tú qué crees?

Amy, que estaba sentada a su lado, ladeo su cabeza a un lado observando el dibujo de su compañera de banco — No sé a qué te refieres exactamente.

— Bromeas ¿cierto? — Quinn miro a su amiga frunciendo su ceño — Estudias una carrera donde tienes que dibujar y ¿no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando?

— Bueno ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

— Que he puesto muy cerca el punto de fuga, o quizás es la línea de horizonte. Deja — suspiró dándose cuenta que Amy no le prestaba atención — Quizás lo deje así y me saque la duda con la profesora.

— ¿Eso significa que has terminado y podemos tomarnos un recreo? — Amy tomo su bolso — Has estado metida en ese dibujo las últimas dos horas, sé que es nuestra clase de dibujo, pero me frustra no lograrlo. Quizás si pudiéramos cambiar de aire, logre concentrarme mejor — dijo levantándose de su asiento — Honestamente me hubiese quedado con tu primer dibujo, estaba bastante bien, pero luego has querido alcanzar la perfección tirando a la basura más de diez croquis. Y ahora estoy hablando de más, ¿te unes? O ¿te quedas?

Quinn suspiro guardando sus cosas — Me uno.

— Bien, entonces podrás acompañarme a sacar las nuevas fotocopias que dejaron. Allison Berry nos ha avisado que ya las había dejado. — Quinn se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta abandonando el aula

— ¿Quién se supone que es esa tal Berry?

— Ella es compañera nuestra, la chica morocha…

— Wow, me estás dando muchos detalles. Déjame adivinar ¿Tiene dos ojos? Y su espalda la tiene detrás… — bromeó

— La chica de la gran nariz.

— Oh, claro. Ya sé quién es, podrías haber comenzado por ahí. Es una imbécil.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? No la conoces.

Quinn recordó vagamente una conversación que había tenido con aquella muchacha antes de que los alumnos ocuparan sus asientos en el aula. — Bueno — dijo reflexionando sobre lo que dijo — Tal vez solo sea una imbécil universitaria.

— Hmmm… ¿Okay?

— Hoy antes de que tu llegaras — dijo empujando la puerta para salir al exterior del edificio — Ella se acerco a presentarse y al abrir su boca la ha cagado por completo. — Hizo un gesto mostrando desagrado — Es de esas personas que se creen gran cosa y dejan mucho que desear.

— ¿Tan así? — preguntó Amy frunciendo su ceño. Era extraño que a Quinn le cayera mal una persona.

— Déjame decírtelo de una manera que comprendas: ¡Sí! — sacó de su bolso un paquete de dulces — ¿quieres? — Amy negó — Comenzó bien, se presento, me pregunto mi edad nombre… cosas comunes. Yo pensé "Genial, podre tener una compañera mas aparte de la pesada de Amy" — recibió un golpe en su brazo — Pero luego alardeo sobre sus conocimientos en la carrera, no creo que sea tan buena para hablar de esa manera, al menos pensare lo contrario hasta no ver alguna creación de su parte. Te diré quién podría alardear sobre dibujos, la chica que te conté… la que me tope en el parque. Ella podría darle alguna clase de humildad a esa diminuta arrogante.

— No la conoces, no puedes destacar ese tipo de cualidad en una persona que apenas has cruzado palabra.

— No hizo falta, se notaba que era así.

— Lamento informarte que tendrás que aguantar a esa "imbécil" — Amy utilizo sus dedos imitando las comillas — Por cinco años, y creo que no quieres saber porque alardea tanto según tú.

— A ver… dímelo sabelotodo. Eres tan cotilla que no me extraña que sepas la vida de todos los estudiantes.

— No de todos, sino de los que en verdad importan, como en el caso de Allison. Ella es la hermana de una estudiante que está en ultimo año, y según lo que ella me conto, será ayudante de cátedra en una de nuestras clases, más precisamente en Diseño la materia troncal de todas las restantes. ¿Sabías que tienes que tener aprobada esa para poder cursar el año que viene sin problemas? Es correlativa a tres materias de segundo año. Entonces… — Amy levantó su ceja — ¿Qué tan imbécil te parece ahora?

Quinn suspiro y se sentó rendida en el piso apoyando su espalda contra la pared — ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así? No le besare el culo si a eso te refieres. Seguiré pensando lo mismo hasta que me demuestre lo contrario. No es de buena educación decir que eres mejor que otra persona solo porque tienes una base en eso gracias a alguien más. Puede que lo piense, pero no tiene porque decirlo en voz alta. Me ha resultado insultante, inclusive algo agresivo.

— Bueno, en la universidad es así. Si eres hermano de, hijo de, o lo que sea de alguien importante aquí te valoraran aun mas haciendo el menor de los esfuerzos. No te la pongas en contra, no sabiendo que su hermana será casi como una profesora para nosotras.

— ¿Se supone que debo sentirme amenazada por eso?

Amy sonrió y se sentó al lado de su compañera — Claro que no. Tú eres de las personas que más admiro al no dejarse influenciar, pero tal vez la hermana no tenga nada que ver con ella. Quizás hoy no fue el mejor día para presentarse. Solo dale una posibilidad.

— Vaya, ella te ha caído bien ¿verdad?

Amy levanto sus hombros — Seria bueno tener otra compañera mujer, y no estar rodeada de tantos hombres ¿no? — hizo referencia a su grupo de estudio.

— Yo me siento muy cómoda con ellos. Creo que no nos hemos equivocado al unirnos a su grupo, después de todo no hay mujeres lo cual no habrán conflictos. Jack antes de tomar asiento a mi lado me preguntó si necesitaba algo de la cafetería, que él me lo traería ¿Qué mujer haría eso por otra mujer sin tener un lazo de amigas o algo así? — Quinn observo la extraña mirada que Amy le otorgaba con su ceja levantada — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué? ¿A mí? — Amy desvió la mirada llevándose un dulce a la boca — Nada.

— ¿Por qué me has puesto esa cara?... Amy, mírame. — Su compañera negó — Oh, por dios. Dime que no te has enamorado de ese chico.

Amy comenzó a toser — ¿Qué dices?

— ¡Oh dios! ¡Te gusta! Mírate… estas sonrojada.

— Ya cállate, no digas estupideces — intento zanjear el tema

— ¿Le has pedido su número? Se ven fuera de la universidad, ¿cierto?

— ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? — Quinn abrió su boca completamente sorprendida — Es decir, eh… ¿Ese es mi teléfono? Debo atender, lo siento.

Ella se fue dirigiendo sus pasos lejos de mí seguramente a sacar la fotocopia o donde no pueda encontrarla para acribillarla a preguntas.

Quinn se que do congelada en su lugar por unos segundos, donde para ella fueron horas. ¿Acaso sus ojos veían bien o solo era una mala jugada de su mente? Era casi imposible que su cara estuviese solo a unos metros de ella. ¿Qué tan loco podría ser aquello? La simpática dibujante del parque estaba de espalda a ella, no podría estar completamente segura de que fuese con exactitud ella, pero podría reconocer esa espalda que siguió inconsciente esa mañana de ejercicio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí sola? — La voz de Jack la saco de sus pensamientos

— Nada… — respondió sin quitar la vista de la chica — Amy me ha dejado sola ¿Tú? ¿Has terminado el dibujo? — preguntó desviando su vista hacia su compañero.

— Si, pero tome el tuyo para sacarme una duda, espero que eso no te moleste. No sabía cómo proyectar la sombra.

— Claro, no hay problema siempre y cuando… — la mano de Jack la interrumpió

— Lo siento, es mi móvil. Atiendo, solo serán unos segundos — el chico frunció su ceño tras leer el nombre en la pantalla.

**— ****Jack, soy yo. **

**— ****Hmmm, ya lo sé, tu nombre sale en mi pantalla. ¿Dónde estás? —** pregunto observando el lugar en busca de Amy.

**— ****He venido a sacar las copias, escúchame creo que Quinn lo sabe. Ella sospecha estoy muy segura de eso** — Quinn a su lado al escuchar su nombre agacho su cabeza jugando sus dedos enfocando su atención en la llamada. Podía reconocer los gritos de su amiga fácilmente.

**— ****Oye, creo que… —** Amy lo interrumpió.

**— ****Yo sabía que tenía que decirle, he tenido un problema con su hermano y pensara que soy la peor persona. Mierda, va a enloquecer si lastimo a su hermano.**

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior algo incomoda al recibir la mirada de Jack asegurándose que no había oído nada, pero Quinn solo se encargo de levantar sus hombros y levantó su pulgar indicándole que todo estaba bien.

**— ****Jack ¿Me escuchas? —** dijo Amy

Amy y Jack. Quinn cerró sus ojos y lo sintió por su hermano tras mantener una intima conversación y decirle que tal vez lo intentaría con Amy. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para su hermano y no se haya enamorado de su compañera.

**— ****¿Qué te parece si vienes aquí y te unes a nosotros en lugar de gritarle al pobre de Jack por teléfono?**

**— ****¿Q- Quinn? —** balbuceo nerviosa

**— ****La misma que calza y viste.**

**— ****Hmmm…**

**— ****¿Qué tal si dejas el drama y vienes?**

**— ****Escúchame, no es lo que piensas —** dijo rápidamente **— No es que seamos… ya sabes, no somos novios ni nada —** se lavo las manos sobre la situación **— Es solo que… bueno con Tian ha sido solo un beso, bueno unos cuantos. No quiero lastimarlo, estábamos borrachos y Jack… —** suspiró

**— ****Entiendo.**

**— ****Te lo iba a decir. Es solo que… me daba vergüenza decirte que estoy con alguien y luego besarme con tu hermano. Por favor no te enojes conmigo.**

**— ****Jamás podría hacerlo —** dijo Quinn divertida **— Ahora ven, te espero aquí afuera. —** dijo cortando la llamada — Entonces… ¿Cuándo ha pasado todo esto?

— Luego de terminar el curso de ingreso. Hemos salido a tomar algo y bueno… sabes cómo terminan esas salidas.

— ¿Ella te gusta?

— Si, es realmente agradable pasar el tiempo con ella.

— Sabia que te gustaba — dijo Quinn — En el curso no has parado de mirarla, pero se me ha escapado el hecho de que mi amiga también te observaba en su tiempo libre.

— Bueno, me ha dicho que soy una nueva etapa en su vida a la cual quería darle una oportunidad.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Ya sabes… cree que luego de tantos fracasos con mujeres un hombre como yo que marque la diferencia, y créeme que no me opondré en ello.

— ¡¿Qué?! – Chillo — ¿Amy es gay?

— Si — afirmó dudoso — Pensé que lo sabías, es decir ella es tu amiga y según me ha dicho no tiene problema en… — admitió incomodo — Creo que estoy hablando de mas. Yo, bueno… creo que, me iré. Ella no es gay, por lo menos hasta que te lo cuente. Olvídalo ¿sí? No hay nada gay aquí, excepto un completo idiota llamado Jack.

— Espera — lo agarro del brazo antes de que se alejara — Ella no es gay, me lo hubiese dicho.

— Así es, no tiene un pelo. Si le dices que te dije algo sobre ese tema juro por dios que no te comprare mas nada en la cafetería, yo… yo, bueno creo que me decepcionarías si lo hicieras.

Quinn frotó su frente fruncida con su mano libre. Era demasiada información para su primera semana de universidad, teniendo en cuenta que con Tian habían tenido una conversación demasiado estúpida frente a ella antes que se marcharan a la fiesta. Suspiró sintiéndose culpable.

— No diré nada, puedes quedarte tranquilo con la condición que tu tampoco le digas que yo lo sé.

— ¿Estas enojada?

— Claro que no, es solo que… me has agarrado por sorpresa, nada más.

— De acuerdo, gracias. — sonrió un poco mas aliviado

— Por favor, escúchame bien, por favor no rompas su corazón ni juegues con ella. Se tendrán que ver todos los días por el resto de la carrera, y yo no quiero estar entre medio de ustedes dos.

— Eres muy buena persona ¿sabes?

— Jack, por favor.

— Tranquila, la cuidare.

— Recuerda, no le digas nada.

— No te hagas problema. Me iré si te parece bien — miró su brazo aun sostenido por Quinn — Nos vemos dentro — sonrió alejándose.

Quinn volvió a tomar asiento enfocando la mirada en el suelo sin verlo realmente. Amy y Jack. Amy era gay. ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Por un lado no tenia porque contarle toda su vida, apenas unas semanas tenia de amistad compañerismo, pero aun así se pasaban los días enteros juntas. Debería pedirle disculpas por sus comentarios la noche pasada.

Ella continúo pensando sobre la situación hasta recordar que a metros de ella estaba la chica del parque. No estaba más y se maldijo mentalmente por perder la oportunidad de averiguar si estudiaba en el mismo establecimiento que ella o simplemente estaba de paso allí. Ni siquiera sabía con exactitud si era ella, pero su intuición femenina le indicaba a gritos que sí.

Miro su móvil verificando la hora tras ver que Amy aun no aparecía. Sin más abandono su asiento encaminándose dentro del establecimiento. Entregaría el dibujo, se sacaría las dudas necesarias y preguntaría si podía marcharse de la clase tras asegurarse que no darían una nueva actividad.

Ese olor tan particular se coló por su nariz. Su olor. Miró hacia su alrededor aturdida por recordarlo a la perfección. A pasos de ella, pagando su café en la cafetería se encontraba la chica del parque. No sabe cuánto permaneció parada a un lado de la escalera que tiene acceso a la segunda planta con las demás aulas.

Era ella. La chica del parque, la del perfecto croquis y su dulce voz. Era ella y se acercaba cada vez mas provocándole los nervios. Tenía miedo que la reconociera ¿Por qué miedo? No lo sabía.

Mantuvo su respiración a la vez que veía como la chica no se percataba de su presencia subiendo las escaleras mientras revolvía su café. Ni siquiera la había visto, nada de nada. Pero no se quedaría allí, averiguaría en que aula se metía.

Siguió sus pasos y tras pasar la extensa galería un enorme 15 en la puerta aclaro parte de sus dudas. Ella estudiaba allí, en la misma universidad que ella. Levantó un poco más su mirada y busco el pequeño cartel arriba del marco que indicaba la carrera perteneciente al aula.

Arquitectura.

No podía ser posible. ¿Cómo Nueva York podía ser tan pequeño? ¿Cómo la chica del parque podía estar en el mismo lugar que ella por segunda vez?. Sin dudarlo bajo las escaleras y camino decidida hacia la biblioteca.

— Buenas noches.

— Hola — dijo la joven bibliotecaria — ¿Qué necesitas?

— Solo quiero usar una computadora si es posible. — hablo nerviosa asegurándose que detrás de ella no había nadie. Se sentía observada.

— Por supuesto, solo debes de llenar esta ficha. Pon la carrera que estudias, la fecha y lo que utilizaras, en tu caso internet.

— Ok — tomó la pluma nerviosa y escribió lo que le habían indicado — Paso — señalo el aula a su derecha. La bibliotecaria solo asintió con su cabeza regalándole una sonrisa.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Por dios, esto es mucho. Vacilo brevemente, abrió su cuenta de Facebook y cliqueo el grupo de la carrera donde la había unido Amy. Allí estaban todos los estudiantes de Arquitectura separados por años.  
Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero si el aula donde estaba. Eso le ahorraba tres años de carrera, en la planta alta solo se alojaban estudiantes pertenecientes a los últimos dos años.

Su mano sudaba pegada al ratón que se movía a la velocidad de la luz cliqueando en diferentes perfiles de chicas. En menos de diez minutos ya había revisado cuarto año y no estaba allí. Comenzó con el último y tampoco encontró resultados. Quizás no tenía Facebook. Quizás ella no era estudiante. ¿Qué tal si era profesora? Negó con su cabeza, era imposible que lo sea considerando su juventud. Volvió a revisar, no era posible que no estuviera.

Un apellido en particular había llamado su atención. En algún lugar lo había escuchado, pero no sabía dónde. Dio un clic y su perfil se abría en una nueva ventana.

Allí estaba. Rachel Berry, estudiante de último año de Arquitectura. Sonrió satisfecha a pesar de sentirse una persona stalker. Solo vio dos de sus fotos para asegurarse que era realmente ella, antes de verificar su información.

_¡Demonios! ¡Berry! _

No podía ser posible. La chica del parque no podía ser hermana de la imbécil "me creo mejor que tú".

Quinn pasó minutos observando la ridícula idea de agregarla entre sus contactos aun sabiendo el parentesco que la unía a su compañera de clases. ¿Con que pretexto la agregaría? ¿Por qué la aceptaría siendo una desconocida para ella? y ¿Por qué quería agregarla? Luego la tendría que cruzar en los pasillos y sería completamente embarazoso. Pero ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Estudiaban lo mismo, quizás podría pedirle clases de apoyo en alguna materia. Volvió su mirada al botón de "agregar contacto" ¿Qué le diría?

Minutos más tarde, tomo aire y presiono el botón "Mensaje". Una nueva ventana se abría frente a ella indicándole que pusiera el asunto del mensaje y lo que deseaba escribir. Una foto detrás de la ventana le devolvía la mirada, allí estaba Rachel, la chica del parque. Por supuesto que no le enviaría desde su cuenta, aun no estaba preparada para enfrentarla cara a cara.

— Hermanito no me mates, por favor. — susurró escribiendo " Carbonillas" en la línea de asunto. Respiró profundo y pidió con sus pensamientos que Sebastián no se molestara al utilizar su cuenta.

Un último suspiro y comenzó a escribir.

**_Rachel Berry._**

**_No quiero cometer el atrevimiento de hacerte sentir incomoda, no es mi intensión, pero tras encontrar tu perfil en la red social, no preguntes como di con él, no podía dejar de escribirte y comentarte que tengo parte de tus carbonillas conmigo. No creas que soy de esas personas que juntan cosas extrañas del piso y lo guardan, pero he podido observar antes de que abandones el parque que varias de ellas se te han caído debajo de un banco junto a un dibujo sobre el estanque de Central Park. Como dije, no soy la clase de persona que se toman el atrevimiento de indagar en la vida de los demás, quizás sea una intervención del destino, pero debo decir que tu dibujo me ha dejado impresionado a pesar de estar un poco mal tratado y contener varias manchas de barro._**

**_No suelo ser así, pero ¿Te dedicas a ello o solo lo haces por diversión? Soy amante de la pintura y los dibujos entran en ello también. ¿Sueles ir a menudo a Central Park para dibujar? ¿O debería de tentar al destino para que me tope con uno de tus dibujos nuevamente?_**

**_No te asustes, no soy un acosador. _**

**_Sebastián Fabray._**

Quinn revisó una por una sus palabras, y tuvo la sensación de sonar como una verdadera persona acosadora.

Miró la flecha del ratón situarse en el botón "Enviar" y dudo sobre hacerlo o eliminar el mensaje y regresar a su clase pretendiendo que nada había pasado allí. Por su mente pasaron millones de ideas que le indicaban que aquello era una estupidez, una completa y enorme estupidez, algo que podría lamentar minutos después, algo que no la dejaría dormir, algo que tendría que aclarar con su hermano y darle las explicaciones correspondientes. Algo que golpearía su mente preguntándose ¿Por qué lo hiceeeee?

Sin embargo, hizo clic.

_Mensaje enviado._

* * *

**Mil gracias a las que se toman el tiempito de comentar. **

**Ambas estudian arquitectura, y perdon por no poder apurar mas la historia, los que ya me han leido saben que todo tiene un porque.. solo espero que sean pacientes. **

**Cualquier duda, no hay problema en preguntar. **

* * *

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen._


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo Seis

* * *

Quinn suspiró frotándose uno de sus ojos sin despegar la vista de su computadora.

— Estúpido…

— Si, lo sé pero en mi defensa tengo a quien salir.

— ¡Tian! Me has asustado ¿Puedes si quiera golpear la puerta? — Se giró en su silla suspirando tras el susto que le dio su hermano — Espera… ¿Por dónde has entrado? — preguntó recordando que le había echado llave a su puerta.

— Por la ventana, tenemos un balcón en común. — comentó tirándose en la cama de su hermana. Miró a su alrededor y frunció su ceño — ¿Por qué tienes todo oscuro aquí?

— Eso no te importa.

— ¿Y el asunto de la puerta?

— Ya vete, Sebastián.

— Me has estado ignorando todo el día de ayer y hoy, sin tener en cuenta que a penas has salido de tú habitación para ir a la universidad. ¿Por qué me ignoras?

— Lo que digas. — siguió cliqueando cosas en su computadora

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Nuevamente vuelves a tus estados de rebeldía?

— No me molestes, Sebastián. — gruñó

— Solo digo la verdad. Te la pasas aquí encerrada hace dos días. Comes aquí, no dejas entrar la luz del día y mamá ya no sabe qué hacer contigo.

— ¿La verdad? Mientes.— cliqueó con mayor intensidad — Podría estar afuera caminando medio Nueva York, una deprimida no creo que considere eso dentro de sus posibilidades. — agitó su dedo índice — Y podría estar con cualquier persona haciendo lo que se me dé la gana.

— Sin embargo estas aquí encerrada, frente a una pantalla.

— Estoy entretenida. — respondió murmurando fijando su vista en la pantalla.

— Y, es aquí, donde me das la razón.

— ¿Cuál? —

— Si no estás con Amy o conmigo, estás sola encerrada.

Quinn suspiró cansada retirándose de su lugar para acostarse junto a su hermano. ¿De qué servía discutir? Después de todo sabía que su hermano tenía razón.

— ¿Es mucho pedir que me dejes sola nuevamente?

— No, pero no me gusta en absoluto que te encierres tanto. Haz un esfuerzo y baja a comer con nosotros, sabes que mamá se siente sola cuando papá decide viajar por sus reuniones y que tengas clases por la noche, duermas hasta tarde y ahora que no te dignes a almorzar con nosotros la trae mal.

— De acuerdo. Bajare. Solo déjame terminar de corregir unas fotos.

— Está bien. — Sebastián le dejo un beso en la cabeza y se levantó de la cama quedándose sentado sin saber cómo proseguir.

— Ya suéltalo. Si has venido a interrumpir mi soledad es por algo urgente. ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó aun recostada en su cama.

— ¿Qué tan amiga eres de Amy? — Quinn frunce su ceño y pide a su hermano que se siente junto a ella.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

— Solo responde.

— Bueno, no somos amigas de toda la vida considerando el hecho de que la conocí en el curso introductorio, pero su forma de ser se asemeja a la mía. Digamos que valora las mismas cosas que yo. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

— ¿Confías en ella?

— Claro, Sebastián. Ya dime que tienes en mente para que me hagas este tipo de preguntas.

— Bueno, yo… — se removió incomodo en la cama

— ¡Oh, dios! Dime que no te has acostado con ella.

— ¡No! — Gritó nervioso — Estaría loco si intentara algo con ella.

— ¿Por qué? Es una linda chica y graciosa.

— Claro, pero digamos que no soy su tipo.

— ¿Eh?

— Oh, mierda… odio hacer estas cosas — se levantó de la cama comenzando a caminar nervioso por la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana — Yo… bueno, ella… la vi.

— Bien, la viste. ¿Qué más?

— Bueno, ella a mi no de lo contrario no hubiese hecho eso. Ella… ya sabes, no podría estar con ella porque… ya sabes ¿no? — preguntó nervioso provocando una sonrisa en su hermana.

— ¿Qué se? Sebastián, por favor detente. — Agarró su remera por la espalda estirándosela un poco — Harás un hoyo en mi alfombra, solo dime donde la has visto o que ha pasado para que estés así.

— A unas cuadras de aquí besando a una chica. — dijo rápidamente deteniendo sus pasos. Quinn abrió sus ojos y maldijo a su amiga por ser tan descuidada.

— Tian… — murmuró mordiendo su labio. Se suponía que Amy estaba con Jack ¿A que jugaba exactamente?

— ¿Tú lo sabías? — Preguntó alarmado — Lo sabías y no me has dicho nada cuando bromeamos sobre eso ¿Eres estúpida, Quinn?

— ¡Ey!

— Quinn, he estado bromeando sobre eso toda la puta noche en la fiesta. Debo haber quedado como un imbécil, como lo que soy. — Suspiró tapándose la cara — Dios, soy un idiota. — se tiró en la cama boca abajo.

— Tian, apenas me he enterado hace dos días. Yo tampoco lo sabía y lo supe por casualidad, tienes que calmarte. Ella debe de entender, no puede decirnos nada al querer ocultar sus inclinaciones sexuales. Muchos bromeamos sobre eso sin medir que quizás los presentes puedan sentirse incómodos, y espero que hayas aprendido la lección como lo he hecho yo.

— ¿Le has pedido disculpas?

— Claro, lo he hecho y le he dicho que ya sabía su secreto. Al principio se asusto pero le asegure que no diría nada a nadie, tú tampoco debes hacerlo.

— No, no. Por supuesto que no lo hare. Cuando venga a verte le pediré disculpas, después de todo la veré más seguido de lo normal.

— Si, sabes que se la pasa aquí.

— Si, pero de igual manera no lo decía por eso.

— ¿Eh? — Quinn frunció su ceño — ¿Por qué sino?

— Bueno, veras… hay algo más. — murmuró arrodillándose frente a su hermana

— Te escucho… — dijo algo temerosa. Aun rondaba el tema de su mensaje por su mente, aun debía enfrentar a su hermano y contarle lo que había hecho.

— Es sobre la chica que me gusta… ¿La recuerdas?

— Hmmm, si. La chica de la fiesta, a la que has ido con Amy.

— Si.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— Bueno, me ha dado una oportunidad de intentarlo. — le sonrió a su hermana esperando una buena reacción de su parte.

— ¡Oh! Eso es genial, hermanito. — le apretujo los cachetes feliz por él — Significa que estas creciendo.

— Muy graciosa. — se sobo sus mejillas

— ¿Por qué tan nervioso? Pensé que era una mala noticia.

— No lo es. Resulta que tú, bueno… la conoces. — Quinn abrió sus ojos y rápidamente frunció su ceño buscando una explicación.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Si, lo que oyes. Allison… ¿Te suena?

— Pues, no… — se tomó unos segundos para pensar — No que pueda recordarlo ahora.

— ¿Berry? — Dejó de pestañar y su respiración se corto al oír su apellido. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Berry? ¿Su odiosa compañera, hermana de la gran dibujante? Eso no le podía estar sucediendo. Definitivamente no-le-podía-suceder — Q… — la llamó moviendo su hombro

— Dime… — respondió ida

— ¿La ubicas? Ella tiene clases contigo.

— Si, si… claro. Ella… si. — Negó con su cabeza — ¿Ella sabe que eres mi hermano?

— No, aun no le he dicho eso. — Sonrió — Mañana la veré. ¿Te hablas con ella?

— Solo hemos cruzado algunas palabras. — Dijo aun perdida en sus pensamientos. Le quedaba un poco de tiempo para confesarle todo a su hermano y pedirle que por favor mantuviera su anonimato por un tiempo más, solo nombrándola como su hermana o quizás utilizando su segundo nombre.

— ¿Y cómo te cae? — pregunto ilusionado con sus ojos brillando.

_Asquerosamente mal _— Normal.

— ¿Normal?

— Si, Tian. No he hablado mucho con ella, solo un "Hola ¿Cómo estás?"

— Bueno, de ahora en más tendrán algo en común. — Sonrió alegre mostrando toda su dentadura antes de dejarle un beso en la mejilla a su hermana — Baja a comer con nosotros ¿De acuerdo?

— S-si… — balbuceo.

_Estoy en problemas._

— Algún día conocerás a una persona que sacuda tu mundo y, solo en ese momento, comprenderás la felicidad que hoy siento. — Sebastián hablo desde el marco de la ventana con medio cuerpo fuera.

— Tal vez, pero por ahora prefiero que ese día aun no llegue. — Se mordió el labio perdiendo su mirada en la pantalla de su computadora — ¿Crees que Amy no me ha contado su inclinación sexual por algo en particular?

— Quizá, ella no se sentía preparada para que alguien más lo supiese. Poniéndote de ejemplo, ella debe pensar que primero te cuenta a ti, luego esa confesión pasa a otra boca, luego a otra más, y así… — Sebastián suspiró — Sabes que Amy viene de una familia conservadora como la nuestra. Imagínate si papá se enterase que tú o yo somos homosexuales. Pondría el grito en el cielo — comenzó a reír pero su hermana solo hizo una mueca con su boca.

— No podrá silenciar esto mucho tiempo más si quiere sentirse bien consigo misma.

— Pero es un debate interno que ella debe tener, no tú.

— ¿Crees que debería hacer algo?

— Solo estar para cuando ella te necesite. ¿No necesitarías de alguien si a ti te pasara? — Levantó su ceja y dejó que su mente vagara momentáneamente con el pensamiento de "_Si a mí me pasara_" — Sera mejor que bajemos a comer. — sin más dejó a Quinn hundida en su cama junto a sus pensamientos.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

Corrió fuera de su habitación, siguiendo los pasos que su hermano había hecho con anterioridad y golpeó efusivamente en la ventana correspondiente a Tian. Podría haber ido hasta su habitación sin necesidad de salir por afuera, pero tras sentir la falta de aire en sus pulmones agradeció el camino tomado por impulso.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó su hermano terminando de colocarse la remera tras abrir la ventana.

— Por favor… sal — balbuceó nerviosa

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quinn? — Frunció su ceño parándose a un lado de su hermana contra el barandal del balcón — Estas pálida ¿Lo sabes? — tocó su hombro y Quinn pareció reaccionar.

— Debo hablar contigo.

— Claro, dime. — Sebastián cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho apoyando su cadera en la baranda. — Soy todo oído.

— Tian… — balbuceó — Bueno… yo…. — suspiró frotándose la frente. ¿Por donde debía empezar?

— Tranquila. No tienes porque hablarme de tus porque sobre no salir de tu habitación. Lo siento si he sido pesado contigo, pero mamá está comenzando a preocuparse de más y sabes que no quiero que luego te fastidie a ti y terminen discutiendo como siempre ha sucedido. Solo accede a comer hoy con nosotros y… —

— Soy gay — dijo Quinn interrumpiendo el resto del monologo de Sebastián, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa.

— Tú…tú… — la señalo pálido — Tú eres… bueno… ¿eh?

— Bueno… no gay — se mordió el labio — Solo me gusta una chica, o eso creo. — Levantó sus hombros apenada — ¿Estás bien?

— Bien, si. — Sebastián pestaño para luego cerrar sus ojos y maldecir internamente — Bueno. Yo… tú eres… es decir ¿Eres… estás segura?

— Si. Segura… o eso pienso. La veo y en verdad me gusta.

— ¿Y solo ella te gusta? — Quinn asintió — Y… bueno… ¿Desde cuándo…? Ya sabes.

— Desde que la vi este año.

— ¿Este año? — Preguntó sorprendido — ¿Es Amy, cierto?

— ¡Noo! — Gritó rápidamente — Pero descubrí que estudia la misma carrera que yo.

— Entonces, la has conocido en las clases.

— Bueno, no. Ella está por terminar la carrera y aun no la conozco en persona.

Sebastián frunció su ceño sin comprender lo que planteaba su hermana — ¿Cómo puede gustarte si no la conoces?

— La he visto por primera vez en el parque cuando salí a correr, y luego la cruce en la universidad ¿Puedes creerlo? — Su hermano solo se quedo mirándola aun procesando la información — La he visto por segunda vez y he sentido nervios de que me viese y reconociera de esa vez donde tropecé con su dibujo. — Quinn negó con su cabeza — Bueno, eso es imposible. Ella ni debe acordarse de mí, pero… no lo sé. Nunca he sentido esto.

— Sabes que te amo, hermana. Pero necesito un poco de tiempo para asimilar todo esto. Creo que mi cerebro en cualquier momento hará un corto circuito y caeré de bruces contra el piso.

— Por favor, no me rechaces. No actúes como nuestro padre. — suplicó tomándolo del brazo

— Jamás haría eso. Eres mi hermana, mi cómplice en todo.

— Eres la única persona que sabe esto, y no tengo intensiones de contárselo a alguien más. — Dijo Quinn — Digamos que, no es algo que quiera compartir con otra persona. Solo necesitaba hablarlo contigo, me siento perdida sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Por eso has estado encerrada aquí? — Quinn asintió — ¿A que le tienes miedo?

— Si nuestros padres se enteran me echaran de aquí. Solo tú eres mi persona de confianza y la verdad es que no tengo intensiones de salir del closet y confesar que me siento atraída por una mujer.

— Pero ¿Estás segura que ella te gusta?

— Si. El solo hecho de sentirme atraída por una mujer es mucho.

Sebastián miro a Quinn por unos minutos — Gracias por confiar en mí, hermanita. No dejare que esto se te venga encima.

— Lo sé. Gracias — dejo que los brazos de su hermano la arroparan hasta que escucharon la voz de su madre anunciando que la comida ya estaba en la mesa servida.

— Por cierto… — habló Quinn —Le he escrito desde tu cuenta de Facebook. — dijo de corrido abandonando el balcón rápidamente.

— ¡¿Qué tu qué?! — grito comenzando a correr para perseguirla por la casa.

* * *

Rachel estaba a unos días de cumplir sus diez años cuando su padre llego al límite donde la vida lo sobrepasaba de tal manera que tomó la decisión de jalar del gatillo, a solo una habitación de distancia donde la pequeña Rachel tomaba su habitual y exigida siesta por parte de su madre. Acurrucando a su pequeña hermana entre sus brazos despertó asustada tras el estallido del arma. Recordaba como su hermanita la miro con esos ojos chocolates tragando saliva con miedo. No era tonta, apenas tenía cinco años pero sabía perfectamente el estado emocional que cargaba su padre. Se observaron, Rachel con miedo por salir de su habitación sin querer abandonar a Allison, hasta que sintió los pasos de su madre subiendo a la planta superior llorando y temiendo lo peor. Abrió la puerta de Rachel esperándose lo peor, pero su rostro reflejo una pisca de tranquilidad cuando las vio a ambas sentadas en la cama permaneciendo abrazadas. Cerró la puerta no sin antes pedirles que se quedaran en su lugar y que por ningún motivo se atreviesen a salir de allí.

Rachel lo sabía.

Su padre había dado el paso de suicidarse. El día anterior había sido un caos. Ella había peleado a su pequeña hermana y su padre aflojo su cinturón tras escuchar el llanto de Allison. Ambas habían tropezado y su cuerpo cayó encima de Allison, pero jamás se atrevería a contradecir a su padre, de lo contrario ambas recibirían el castigo. Agacho su cabeza y camino hacia él sabiendo lo que se aproximaba. Rachel lloraba y podía ver como los pies de su pequeña hermana permanecían detrás de la puerta. Quería apagar su llanto pero le era imposible escuchando los gritos de su padre y los correctivos con su trasero. Quería ahogar su llanto, hacerlo por Allison pero el dolor era aun mayor.

El silencio reino por unos segundos en la habitación debajo de la escalera, y los puños de Allison comenzaron a escucharse más fuerte que de costumbre contra la puerta. Su padre se paró de su asiento y camino hasta la puerta, Rachel temiendo lo peor acomodo su ropa y con su trasero dolorido intento ponerse de pie deteniendo las intensiones de su padre contra su hermanita. Abrió la puerta y camino sin prestarle atención a su hija. La pequeña corrió a los brazos de su hermana que ya la esperaban abiertos y murmuro un suave "lo siento".

Desde entonces, el único recuerdo que le quedo antes de su desagradable decisión fue aquella escena que se repite una y otra vez sin cesar en sus sueños. Fue un gran padre hasta que probó la primera gota de alcohol, pero como todo padre supuso que de alguna forma quería reparar lo malo. Él les había dejado a ambas, por partes iguales, una cantidad de dinero inigualable. Rachel había decidido ocuparla para pagar su carrera una vez que fue mayor de edad y, al parecer, su pequeña hermana seguía sus pasos.

Rachel tomo la laptop de su amiga y, como de costumbre cada principio de mes chequeaba su cuenta bancaria y que sus facturas estén pagas. Casi lo hacía por inercia, pasando los avisos, muchos clics por aquí, otro por allí y ya tenía todo resuelto. Una soledad la abrigo y en momentos así comenzaba a echar de menos a Finn.

— Te ves algo cansada esta noche. — Santana camino hasta sentarse en el sillón detrás de su amiga que permanecía atenta a la pantalla de su computadora — Lo siento si mi maquina no es tan rápida como la tuya. Pero creo que se defiende bastante bien. ¿Tienes que hacer muchos planos? — Preguntó encendiendo su televisor para hacer zapping. Esa noche le había pedido a Rachel que le hiciera compañía tras la huida repentina de sus padres por un viaje de negocios.

— Cuentas — suspiró — Y tu computadora está bien. No hare tarea esta noche.

— Hmmm… — Santana gesticuló mientras comía un poco de papás fritas. — ¿Qué hay sobre la parejita feliz? ¿Hay alguna novedad sobre la boda?

Rachel se froto sus ojos y giro medio cuerpo para divisar el televisor y su amiga. — No he hablado con ellos, supongo que estoy haciendo un pésimo papel como dama de honor. Ni siquiera sé porque he aceptado, no tengo tiempo para eso. No ahora.

— Eres su mejor amiga. Debes hacerte un hueco en tu apretada agenda de estudios.

— Supongo. — Levanto sus hombros.

— ¿Qué hay con tu madre? ¿Sabe que serás madrina en una boda gay?

— No… — sonrió — Se pondrá como loca cuando en la iglesia se enteren que su hija ocupara ese rol tan importante.

— Bueno, peor sería que su hija sea la de la boda ¿no?

— Ni lo digas, le agarraría un infarto. ¿Te imaginas? — se quedaron mirando unos segundos antes de estallar en risas.

— ¿Qué hay con Finn? ¿Has hablado con él?

— No. Y para serte sincera, no sé qué pasará ni que le diré.

— Teniendo en cuenta que él es que sale perdiendo en esta situación, no te dirá nada. Si tú haces de cuenta como que nada ha pasado, el hará lo mismo. — Santana frunció su boca — ¿Quieres hacer de cuenta que nada ha pasado? o ¿mantendrás esta postura con él?

Rachel suspiró y recostó su cuerpo en la silla perteneciente a la computadora. ¿Qué debía contestar a eso? ¿Qué quería hacer en verdad? — No lo sé.

— ¿Te ha llamado o escrito?

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mi decisión?

— El grado de importancia que tiene para él.

— Aaargh — apoyó su frente en el teclado cerrando sus ojos.

— Eso responde mi pregunta. No lo ha hecho.

— ¿Por qué siempre me sucede algo con los hombres? Imagínate a más mujeres en mi misma posición. Solteras y feas. Tendremos que emparejarnos, comenzando a fastidiar la cadena de reproducción sexual entre un hombre y una mujer. — Hizo un pausa — Bueno, sin tener en cuenta a mujeres como tú y que podemos ir a un banco de esperma.

— Gracias, supongo.

— Estoy diciendo, que en un futuro vamos a llegar al punto de dormir con cualquier persona solo por no sentirnos solos. ¿Por qué personas como Kurt tienen que ser gay? ¿Te imaginas un hijo con sus ojos? ¿Por qué los gay tienen que ser lindos y excelentes personas para cuestiones del amor? Dime uno, solo uno que no esté presentable.

— Estas sonando muy gay ahora mismo. Y lamento informarte que he conocido padres realmente horribles con niños sacados de un catalogo. Solo se reduce a dos hipótesis. Uno de los dos se ha equivocado de pareja acostándose con otra persona montándole los cuernos, o sus raíces son muy buenas y ellos forman parte de una rama caída.

Rachel frunció su ceño alejándose del teclado — ¿Conoces a alguien?

— No lo sé — levantó sus hombros introduciendo una papa en su boca — Tal vez el verdulero de la otra esquina. Él es demasiado gordo para su esposa, y ella demasiado dientuda, pero su hijo… — suspiró chupándose los dedos — Definitivamente va arreglar el apellido de esa familia.

— Oye… ¿Crees que Kurt acepte que sea madre de sus hijos?

— Rachel, no te estás oyendo.

— Tal vez, pueda hacer uno de esos estudios para tener dos a la vez. Le doy uno a ellos y otro me lo quedo yo.

— Muy bien, esta conversación se está volviendo extraña.

— Cierto. — Hizo una pausa — Tal vez… solo tal vez, debería de conocer al hijo del verdulero.

— Rachel…

— Me pregunto si tiene novia. ¿Tú qué crees?

— Teniendo en cuenta tu suerte, seguramente tenga novio.

Bufó — Esta minado de gays, ¿Qué hay con las lesbianas?

— ¿Qué hay con ellas? — preguntó deteniéndose en una película clásica.

— ¿Nunca has notado a una chica mirándote demasiado? A mí nunca me ha pasado.

— ¿Nunca? — Rachel negó — Te llevare a mi lugar de trabajo o en la nueva universidad donde he comenzado unos cursos cortos. Allí se cumple la regla de cada diez mujeres dos son lesbianas, y seguramente esperando por carne fresca, si me entiendes.

— Puedo ir mañana.

Santana abrió su boca sorprendida — ¿hablas en serio? — Rachel levantó sus hombros sonriendo.

— Solo bromeo. Creo que no cambiaria los atributos de un hombre por los de una mujer.

— O… eres demasiado insegura como para probar.

— Eso no es cierto. — frunció su ceño

— ¿Crees que podrías estar metida en orgías o acostándote con una mujer un sábado en la noche? No te ves del tipo atrevida.

— No me subestimes.

— ¿Ya has estado en una? — Chillo emocionada.

— ¡No! ¿Quién crees que soy? — Lanzo un almohadón — solo he estado con Finn.

— Que vieja eres, una aburrida al tiempo completo. ¿Qué hay con él? ¿Cuándo lo dejaras?

Rachel puso sus ojos en blanco — ¿Es necesario volver a lo mismo de siempre?

— Por supuesto, tengo un top ten de chicos interesados en obtener una probada tuya. Puedo agregar al hijo del verdulero si lo prefieres, puede saltearse a varios en las lista y ponerlo primero. Number one.

— ¿Por qué piensas que al dejar a Finn saldré rápidamente con algún chico de tu lista?

— Te has quejado porque gran parte de los chicos apuestos son gays. Bueno querida, te informo que en mi top ten todos son machos cabríos, largan olor a testosterona como perro en celo y, no es un dato menor, están bien dotados. ¿Qué esperas para lanzarte?

— Sabes mucho al respecto. ¿Los has testeado personalmente?

— Solo a un par. Pero… — elevo su dedo índice apuntándola — fue antes de Sam, obviamente. Tengo a uno que te ha visto cuando me has buscando la noche del cumpleaños de mi compañero. Se llama Steven y pertenece al equipo de atletismo. Corredor, Rach. ¿Me oyes? Corredor.

— Creo saber que disciplina ejerce. Gracias por tanto énfasis en la palabra…

— Entonces espero que sepas el tipo de disciplina que puede ejercer en la cama. Sus piernas fuertes y brazos musculosos, sin tener en cuenta su abdomen criminal marcado a la perfección. Sin un pelo en sus piernas, diría que en su cuerpo entero, como a ti te gusta.

— ¿Se depila las piernas? — frunce su ceño

— Se que suena gay, pero no te asustes. Según él es por el tema de las infecciones, para curar mas rápido ya sabes… — Se pone de pie — Eso no es todo. Tengo un amigo, lo he hecho por medio de Sam. Pertenece a una banda, toca el bajo. Tiene un toque rockero pero de los limpios, los que conocen el agua y jabón. Su estilo musical se asemeja mucho con el tuyo. Pueden juntarse a tocar, si sabes a lo que me refiero. — Guiña un ojo.

— Eres un asco.

— Estaba hablando de su bajo y tú la batería, pero si quieres puedes saltearte eso.

— No saldré con un músico. Me moriré de hambre y no lo mantendré.

— Bueno, ahora mismo lo sacare de la lista a él y un par más que tocan instrumentos.

— ¿Cuántos tienes en esa lista?

— Muchos. Ahora, lo mejor para la mejor. — caminó hasta posicionarse detrás de su amiga apoyando ambas manos a sus costados en la silla — Entra a tu facebook y allí podremos buscar su perfil. Lo agregas y comienzas una conversación casual. Él te gustara.

— ¿Estás loca? Mirare su perfil pero no lo agregare.

— Bueno, envíale un mensaje y espera a que él te agregue.

— ¡Noo! — frunció su ceño desaprobando la idea de su amiga

— Así jamás encontraras a un hombre. Pon en el buscado Brody Weston. — pidió mientras revisaba su móvil.

— Oh, tengo un mensaje. Espera a que revise de quién es y luego lo busco.

— No, no. Primero búscalo, te conozco y no lo harás. Solo te tomara unos segundos. Brody Weston.

— De acuerdo. — dijo a regañadientes. — Hay dos, dime cual.

— El más hermoso. — Bromeo — Es el segundo. Mira su perfil.

— Bueno, espera. No seas tan insistente.

— Él será tu media naranja, lo sé. Solo mira su foto de perfil, jamás encontraras unos ojos como esos. Tú querías los de Kurt, bueno, te informo que él los tiene más hermosos aun y… le gusta todo lo relacionado al arte y decoración como a ti.

No iba admitirlo, pero sus ojos eran realmente lindos y su mismo interés despertaba curiosidad en su interior. — ¿Qué tipo de arte le gusta? Es decir… ¿dibuja o cosas por estilo?

— Debe hacerlo. El está estudiando en el mismo edifico que tú. Es pintor o algo así… además es fotógrafo. Es perfecto y extraño que aun no lo hayas cruzado.

— ¿En serio? ¿Estás segura que es la misma universidad?

— Claro, no miento en eso. Fíjate en sus datos personales.

Paseo su vista por sus gustos personales, su fecha de nacimiento y sus estudios académicos. Exactamente estudiaban en el mismo edificio y jamás un pintor con esas características llamo su atención.

— Nunca lo he visto.

— Bueno, pero el sí lo hizo.

— ¿Eh? — la presión cayo a sus pies. — ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó notablemente nerviosa.

— Lo que oyes. Él ya te ha visto cuando has estado conmigo.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?

— A seguro se lo llevaron preso. Y se muchas cosas, y otras tantas que a ti se te escapan por tener tu mente en Finn y solo en Finn.

— Es mi novio, debe ser así.

— Futuro ex novio. — Tomo asiento a un lado de su amiga — Créeme cuando te digo que has llamado su atención. Y teniendo en cuenta que este si te lo estas pensando, me gustaría saber si puedo quitar al atleta de tu lista para añadirlo a la mía.

— ¿Qué hay con Sam? No le serás infiel.

— Tal vez él si se anime a una orgía.

— Ewww… vomitare en cualquier momento.

Santana comenzó a reír antes de levantarse de su asiento. — No haces un mal si cliqueas en "Agregar como amigo" hazme el favor aunque sea de pensarlo. Yo iré por un poco de helado que ha pedido Sam, se unirá a nuestra noche de películas. Solo espero que no vuelva a traer una de tiros porque es lo que menos me excita.

— Asco. No quiero oírte mas — tapo sus oídos

— Oh, no tienes idea lo que te queda aún por escuchar esta noche. — le hizo cosquillas antes de alejarse. — Solo no abras muchas páginas porno que mi maquina se pone lenta con esos videos.

— ¡Ya vete! — gritó avergonzada.

Al escuchar la puerta de entrada cerrarse, se relajo en su asiento y miro varias fotos del dichoso pintor. No estaba para nada mal, pero no le daría la razón respecto a sus ojos. Ella había sido testigo de los ojos más sorprendentes que en su vida había tenido la oportunidad de mirar. Más allá que esos ojos pertenecían a una chica, nos descartaba el hecho de que sean fabulosos. No tenía idea con que excusa lo agregaría al pintor, pero el solo pensar que él ya la reconocía en la universidad, un rubor invadía sus mejillas y agradecía no tener a Santana a su lado.

Una nueva notificación aparecía en una de sus pestañas. Una noticia en el muro perteneciente de su profesor para los alumnos de su año, indicaba que la fecha para la entrega del proyecto de había adelantado, dejándola shockeada y nerviosa por no saber de dónde sacar tiempo para llegar con el suyo. El mensaje privado seguía indicando que permanecía sin leer, hizo clic y la pestaña se deslizo hacia abajo. "Sebastián Fabray"

Después de cliquear y releerlo varias veces, un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo entero. Su mente solo podía procesar palabra como "Wow" o dudas como "¿Eh?". Eso debía ser una broma. ¿Qué tan raro y bizarro podía ser aquello? Segundos atrás había estado revisando el perfil de un artista y dedicado pintor, y ahora, recibía un halagador mensaje de otra persona perteneciente a la misma rama artística. De más esta decir que sus ojos se detuvieron en "_Soy amante de la pintura y los dibujos entran en ello también". _Realmente agradeció no tener a Santana rondando por ahí. Le dio un clic en su perfil y lo investigo en profundidad, no podía tomarse la confianza de responder sin antes tener noción con quien se comunicaba. Todo parecía estar en su lugar, era menor a ella, mucho más chico y a decir verdad no le encontraba una pisca de maldad o psicópata. Paso la flecha del mouse varias veces sobre la pestaña responder ¿Qué perdería?¿Que ganaría?. El recuadro en blanco apareció tras un clic.

¿Qué se supone que debía escribirle a una persona que halago su dibujo y que tenía bajo su poder parte de sus carbonillas? Podía comprar más, no le veía lo importante a ello, pero tal vez el pretendía crear un encuentro para devolvérselas y conocerse. Su respiración se acelero, no debía de imaginar mas allá de un simple mensaje.

**_Sebastian Fabray _**

**_No soy buena para este tipo de cosas, digamos que he visto tu mensaje de casualidad. Gracias por considerar mi dibujo lo suficiente para que sea bueno. _**

**_No sé en qué momento he perdido mis carbonillas, pero ahora se en donde las he dejado olvidadas y porque ayer en la tarde no podía avanzar en mi clase de dibujo sin ellas. Espero que las estés cuidando bien, ya que estando conmigo no he recibido ninguna queja de su parte._**

**_Amo realmente dibujar, y si tú también amas ese pasatiempo entenderás si te digo que es mi cable a tierra o mi recreo de esta ajetreada ciudad. No soy artista plástica, pero estudio algo relacionado con dibujos y mucha carbonilla o lápices HB. _**

**_Quizás el destino me vuelva a poner en tu camino y pueda recuperar mis carbonillas. Suelo visitar seguido Central Park. Los árboles en esta estación del año son únicos y sorprendentes. _**

**_Una vez más gracias por alagar mi dibujo y tomarte el tiempo en buscarme por estas redes sociales que poca importancia le doy._**

**_P.D: Debes saber que el verdadero dibujo sobre el estanque lo tengo guardado, el resultado final y digamos que tú solo debes tener el proceso._**

**_Ten una buena semana.  
Saludos, Rachel Berry._**

Luego de repasar varias veces su mensaje personal alrededor de unas cinco veces, cliqueó el botón enviar.

— Sebastián Fabray… — murmuró observando su foto, fijando especialmente la vista en sus ojos.

* * *

**¡GANO ARGENTINAAAAAAAAA! ¡VAMOOOOOOS CARAJOOOO!**

**Estoy buena y les regalo otro cap. Gracias por comentar chicas. **

**¿Alguien de argentina?**

**¿Alguien que estudie arquitectura? **

**A la persona que comento sobre estudiar lo mismo, me alegro de saberlo!**

* * *

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen._


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo Siete

* * *

Quinn volvió a su cuarto una vez que terminó con el almuerzo que su madre había preparado. No todo había salido como pensaba, y dentro de todo, no podía enfadarse con su hermano por la discusión que tuvieron minutos antes de sentarse en la mesa. Sebastián le había dejado en claro que estaba en un absoluto desacuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo pero, muy a su pesar, ya lo había hecho. Solo le pedía que cuidara su imagen y que por supuesto cambiara rápidamente la información que en su muro aparecía. Quinn se limito asentir a todo lo que pidió, aliviándose mentalmente por haberlo hecho con anterioridad. _Quinn, mentir está mal y hacerse pasar por otra persona, mucho peor. _Demonios, ella lo sabia pero no tenía la valentía para conocerla siendo Quinn Fabray.

La confesión hacia su hermano no fue lo primero en la lista de sus alivios, el haber confesado que le gusta una mujer fue lo primero sin excepción. Todo el día Quinn se había preguntado acerca del mensaje en Facebook que había enviado. ¿Lo habría recibido? ¿Ella mirara su Facebook? ¿Lo habrá leído? Todas esas preguntas tenían respuestas, solo tenía que abrir la cuenta de su hermano y verificar si allí había un tic marcando el visto. Intentó por todos los medios alargar aquella duda que se convertía en tortura, pero por diferentes motivos aún seguía encerrada en su habitación evitando a que llegase el momento.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto apoyando su espalda en la puerta de madera. Un suspiro marco el comienzo de su decisión sobre echarle un vistazo a la red social. Ella tenía pensado revisarlo antes de dormir, pero había dos posibles situaciones. Si no obtenía respuesta estaría toda la noche sin poder dormir preguntándose el porqué, pero, si en su bandeja había un mensaje de Rachel tampoco podría dormir por controlar la ansiedad en su cuerpo. De todos modos era un caso perdido.

La maquina ya la esperaba encendida, solo basto con tomar asiento en su silla y hacer varios clics para cerrar ventanas y abrir otras. Usuario: Contraseña: ********. Se echo hacia atrás mientras la página cargaba. Su mente vago momentáneamente. ¿Qué pasaría si Sebastián le contara su secreto a su padre? Probablemente esta vez su padre tendría las excusas y motivos suficientes para correrla de casa. Pero ya había tomado una decisión, había dado el primer paso en reconocer que una mujer le atraía, no se echaría atrás tan fácilmente.

El inicio con noticias del muro de Sebastian apareció brillando contra su rostro, se inclino hacia delante y vio dos mensajes en su bandeja de entrada junto a varias notificaciones. Guio la flecha del mouse hasta la pestaña y aguardo unos segundos hasta hacer clic allí. Su respiración se había vuelto errática y el sudor en la palma de su mano no demoro en hacerse presente. Comenzaba a sentirse incomoda, ¿En qué momento de su vida se le cruzo por la cabeza actuar así con una extraña? ¿Por qué escribirle a alguien que solo la atrapo por su mirada? ¿Por qué insistir con alguien que puede ser todo lo contrario a sus gustos personales?. Despejando aquellos pensamientos hizo clic y la pestaña se deslizo hacia abajo. _Me respondió. _Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y trago saliva con el temor de haber sido descubierta sobre su perfil falso.

Se acomodo frente a la maquina y leyó al menos unas dos veces el mensaje antes de suspirar y acomodar un poco sus ideas. Lo había visto la noche anterior alrededor de la 01:23am. Por supuesto a Rachel le aparecería la hora en que Quinn lo había leído, lo cual iba a resultar insultante si no respondía el mensaje, teniendo en cuenta que ella fue quien inicio la conversación. Muy bien, respondería, pero ¿Qué le diría?

**_Rachel Berry_**

**_Lamento profundamente leer que no has podido dibujar como corresponde en tu clase en el día de ayer pero, debo decirte, que tus carbonillas están en perfectas manos y aun no he oído ninguna queja de ellas al respecto. Tal vez, solo tal vez, ellas no la estén pasando tan mal en mi hogar bajo mi responsabilidad. A todos les viene bien tomarse unas vacaciones de vez en cuando ¿No crees? Respecto a cuando las has perdido, no podría decirte con exactitud la fecha, pero fue una fría mañana donde la noche anterior había llovido con intensidad, por eso, algunas de ellas se dañaron al mojarse al igual que tu dibujo. _**

**_Puedo decirte que coincido respecto al cable a tierra. Utilizo la pintura como mi ancla en este mundo. Así como tu amas dibujar, a mi me encanta pintar o sacar fotografías, disfruto haciéndolo y entre nosotros, creo que lo hago bien. Un poco de ego nunca viene mal, pero no me creas soberbio, solo estoy bromeando. Pero te entiendo completamente, el arte es realmente una terapia enriquecedora para quienes saben apreciarlo. _**

**_Te hare caso y correré más seguido por Central Park. Ese enorme pulmón de aire fresco y puro es uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo, no es que conozca muchos lugares más pero no me costara volver más seguido por allí. Confiare en el destino y en que tu camino querrá cruzarse nuevamente con el mío. _**

**_Gracias a ti por responder mi mensaje y no pensar que soy un psicópata. No busco más que esto, créeme. Yo tampoco le doy importancia a este tipo de cosas, pero volveré pronto si tú quieres mantener el contacto con este extraño que aprecia el buen arte._**

**_P.D: Guardare el proceso en mi cuaderno de dibujos y seguiré cuidando de tus carbonillas pero me gustaría hacer un intercambio algún día si eso no te molesta, tus carbonillas por tu dibujo. No parece negocio para ti, pero si para mí. _**

**_Ten una excelente semana tú también. _**

**_Sebastián Fabray._**

* * *

Había estado viendo los reportes sobre el clima en el aburrido programa de noticias aquella mañana. No es que mirar televisión se le diera bien, pero el hecho de mantenerse informada sobre lo que pasa día a día no le parecía nada mal, después de todo es bueno estar bien informada. Ya la había agarrado desprevenida en una conversación que compartía con un quizás, futuro colega en el tema de la edificación. En cambio ahora, sabía con exactitud la sensación térmica, las probabilidades de lluvias y hasta el clima en la isla más pequeña del mundo pero, aquel día sin embargo, jamás imagino creer a la muchacha del clima cuando decía que había probabilidad de una intensa nevada. Corría dentro de sus posibilidades cancelar su cita con Kurt, pero debía cumplir con su rol de dama de honor el cual estaba bastante abandonado. ¿Quién estaría encargándose del asunto? No lo sabe, pero iba a poner su granito de arena aunque nevara.  
Tomó con ambas manos el cuello de su saco negro y subió las solapas con el objetivo de cubrir su cuello. Agradecía ser fanática de los gorros tejidos a lana aunque sus amigos dijesen que era una obsesión digna de tratamiento. Tenía millones de ellos acumulados en parte de su vestidor y amaba el frio por una de esas cosas, lucir sus gorros.  
La nieve ya comenzaba a cubrir con un manto blanco manchado con un poco de barro por las pisadas cuando decidió poner un pie en ella para emprender su camino. ¿Caminaría? Era una buena opción, pero teniendo en cuenta que debía terminar su proyecto más importante debía mantenerse sana, lejos de una asquerosa gripe que, por cansancio, estar mal dormida y comida, con las defensas bajas, siempre pescaba.

Durante el viaje de Queens a Brooklyn repaso mentalmente el reciente mail que había respondido al curioso Sebastián Fabray. Tal vez, era uno de las tantas personas que caminaban en ese momento bajo la nieve en el recorrido hacia la casa de Kurt. Sabía tanto sobre él pero a la vez tan poco. Sabía sus gustos y sus aficiones pero nada sobre su vida y sus costumbres día a día. Quizás, solo quizás, era alguien que cruzaba a menudo pero no prestaba atención en ello. Lo dejaría en manos del destino. Su amigo Kurt ocupo sus pensamientos, ¿Debía contarle sobre sus mails con Sebastián? Y sobre sus ganas respecto a desviar su responsabilidad en la boda hacia otra persona, a alguien que realmente se ocupara del tema como corresponde pero ¿Qué podía decirle? "Eres mi mejor amigo, pero no puedo con esto. No puedo ayudarte en el acontecimiento con más importancia para ti" que desalmada sonaba de solo pensarlo. Sacudió su cabeza negando y acomodo sus guantes correctamente en sus dedos.

— Hemos llegado. — Anunció el hombre calvo que cubría su brillante, seguramente, cabeza con una boina color café. Rachel sonrió y pago lo correspondiente para salir del taxi y adentrarse en el edificio que descansaba a su derecha. Tembló y suspiró creando un vaho con el frio de la nieve corriendo hacia la entrada donde la esperaba un hombre con un reluciente traje de oficina y un sobretodo negro.

— Gracias — Dijo Rachel tras el gesto de aquel hombre por mantener la puerta abierta.

— ¿Vives aquí? Nunca te había visto antes. — Intenta mantener una conversación.

— No. Solo vengo de visita — Rachel vuelve a sonreír tras acomodarse el cuello de su saco. — Gracias de nuevo. Adiós — Se despide con intensión de perderse de la vista del hombre.

— Linda sonrisa. Espero volver a verte pronto… — Escucha a sus espaldas y siente un escalofrío correr por su espalda. No tiene nada en contra de la diferencia de edad, pero las mujeres tienen cierto límite ¿no? Y él estaba fuera de su liga, más precisamente esperando en el banco de suplentes por alguna lesión contando los días para su retiro. Bueno, eso sonó algo cruel, pero el cuarentón casi cincuentón estaba más para el retiro que para una ronda más.

Sus pisadas iban dejando la marca de barro en su trayecto hacia el ascensor y se sintió culpable por quien tuviera que encargarse de su enchastre. Tocó el botón y esperó a que las puertas se abrieran para subir hasta el piso cuatro. Se sentía nerviosa sin aun saber el porqué, pero el tema de la boda no le traía buenos augurios. Las puertas se volvieron abrir y frente a ella se presentó la puerta color negra perteneciente al departamento de su mejor amigo. Podía oír su admirable voz desde allí, una versión mejorada de "Lucky" cantando sobre ser suertudo por enamorarse de su mejor amigo. Cursi.

Sus nudillos tocaron la puerta en el ritmo conocido para los oídos de Kurt. Melodía que solo podía hacerlo Rachel marcando su llegada. Algo así como "Tan tararantan tan tan"

— Llegas diez minutos tarde, Berry. — Le grita detrás de la puerta

— Lo sé, ¿pero acaso tienes noción que afuera está nevando? Ábreme.

— ¡Que humor! — Dice Kurt mostrando una hermosa sonrisa luego de abrir la puerta. — Podrías irte al polo norte tranquilamente con todo el abrigo que llevas encima. — Se burla.

— Imagina las maldiciones que debe estar echando Santana al aire o al pobre de Samuel por el frio, si yo estoy así imagínate ella. — Dijo Rachel recodando lo friolenta que es su amiga y lo odiosa que suele ponerse cuando el tiempo se pone cruel con ella, palabras textuales.

— Lo imagino pero yo soy tan bueno contigo que te espero con el desayuno calentito y una enorme taza de café como a ti te gusta — Rachel levanta su dedo para replicar algo pero él la interrumpe — Sin azúcar, lo sé. ¿Qué me crees? ¿Tan mal amigo? Se tus gustos, chiquita.

— Solo iba a decirte que eres genial — Ambos ríen. — ¿Qué hay de Blaine? — pregunta quitándose el abrigo

— ¿Qué hay de mi? — Escucha una voz proveniente de la cocina. Kurt esboza una enorme sonrisa y ahora entiende el porqué de ello.

— Ni me quiero imaginar… — Susurra Rachel al pasar a su lado. — ¡Blaine! — Grita antes de abrazar al prometido de su mejor amigo. Ella tenía una sola regla, no ser amiga de los novios/as de sus amigos para no crear problemas que ya había pasado con anterioridad en otras ocasiones, pero con Blaine se rompía aquella regla. Era el hombre perfecto para su perfecto amigo. Amaba verlos juntos y tenía una personalidad bastante similar a la suya, imposible no crear un lazo fuerte de amistad.

— ¡Qué bueno es volver a verte! — Dice Blaine

— Lo mismo digo ¿Cuándo has llegado?

— Anoche, de sorpresa. — Observa a Kurt.

— Oh, no me digas que te encontró con tu amante. — Bromea Rachel.

— No, por suerte se había ido cinco minutos antes a su llegada — Responde Kurt.

— Muy gracioso — Dice Blaine — ¿Qué hay de ti? Cada día te encuentro más linda ¿A qué se debe?

— Pues… — Kurt la interrumpe

— ¡Ha dejado a Finn!

— ¿En serio? ¡Me alegro por ti! Ese es el brillo esplendido que encuentro en ti. Te queda perfecto.

Algo incomoda Rachel responde — Bueno, no lo he dejado. Solo hemos tenido una pelea.

— Oh… — Blaine se siente avergonzado tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo y frunce su ceño en dirección hacia su novio por dejarlo expuesto así, sin más.

— No entiendo porque no lo quieren, pero no he venido aquí para hablar sobre ese tema. — Dice Rachel tomando asiento en el taburete que descansa en la cocina.

— Olvida lo que dije segundos antes, es tu vida. Si te apetece estar con él y te hace bien, no lo dudes. — Comenta Blaine intentando solucionar la situación incómoda que se creó. — Los dejare solos, yo tengo cosas que hacer.

— Puedes quedarte con nosotros, olvida lo que paso. — Lo anima Rachel

— Me encantaría, pero yo debo juntarme con mi amiga también por el mismo tema que ustedes. — Besa la mejilla de Rachel despidiéndose.

— Podrías haberle dicho que viniera ¿no? Ya comienzo a dudar de sus encuentros — Dice Kurt en forma ofensiva. Rachel decide darles su momento de intimidad.

— ¿Dudar? Es mi mejor opción ahora mismo, pero he estado fuera del país por un tiempo y quisiera decírselo en persona sobre el tema de la boda. Solo nos juntaremos a tomar un café, luego le diré que te llame para arreglar una reunión con ustedes así se juntan a ponerse de acuerdo aun que tú no tienes que saber sobre que trata todo, ella debería conocerse con Rachel y planificar todo juntas. Rachel… — Baline llama su atención — Ella te encantara, se llevaran muy bien. Créeme. — Sonríe tomando su abrigo — ¿Comerán aquí? — Kurt asiente y luego recibe el beso de su novio — Nos vemos en el almuerzo. Cuídate Rachel.

— Tú también y saludos a mi futura compañera de boda.

— Serán dados y hazte la idea que pasaran bastante tiempo juntas. — Sin más abandona el departamento dejándolos solos.

— ¿Por qué te comportas así con Blaine? — Pregunta Rachel luego de ver como su amigo toma asiento frente a ella comenzando el devorar el desayuno.

— Anoche ha recibido una llamada algo sospechosa y luego no ha parado de mandar mensajes.

— No te hagas la cabeza con esas cosas insignificantes, se casara contigo. — Dice Rachel tomando un trago de café

— Por eso mismo, no me casare para luego tener que separarme por una infidelidad. — Rachel frunció su ceño.

— ¿Lo amas?

— Por supuesto. — Responde sin dudar.

— Entonces no dudes de él, si dice que todo está bien hazle caso. Se casaran, Kurt. Y no es por un embarazo no deseado — Bromea — o porque es el próximo paso que deben dar para no seguir estancados en algo. Lo conoces hace poco, bueno… — dudó — No tanto, pero entiendes mi punto. Te ha pedido matrimonio porque así lo quiere.

— Bien… — Dice poniendo sus ojos en blanco vencido por las palabras de su amiga — cambiando de tema, he comprado algunas revistas que quizás puedan servirte.

Por unos minutos Rachel ojeo por encima la revistar repasando mentalmente si debía comunicarle su idea sobre abandonar el barco de la boda y desligarse de las obligaciones que lleva una dama de honor, pero los ojos brillantes de su amigo tras contarle sus diferentes ideas sobre decoración en el salón o los vestidos que llevaría ella y la amiga de Blaine junto a los trajes de los padrinos de la boda frenaban su decisión algo débil. No podía hacerle aquello, pero mirar revistas sobre matrimonio en aquel momento le estrujaba un poco su maltratado corazón al pensar en las palabras que solía decirle Finn… _Pronto viviremos juntos, nos casaremos y serás la madre de mis hijos. Serás mi mujer para siempre_. Tal vez…

— Muy bien, no finjas más. Dime que sucede. — Hablo Kurt tomando por sorpresa a su amiga.

— Nada ¿Por qué preguntas? — Respondió acomodándose nerviosa en su asiento.

— No me tomes por estúpido, Rach. Claramente algo raro está pasando aquí. ¿Es Finn? — Rachel puso sus ojos en blanco ¿Cómo era posible que leyera su mente sin esfuerzo alguno? Era injusto. Suspiró e intento acomodar su cabello dándose cuenta que aun no se había sacado el gorro. Lo quito y acomodo su flequillo. — ¿Por qué han peleado exactamente?

— Por estupideces, como siempre… — respondió sin darle importancia. No podía soltar que el motivo había sido él, su mejor amigo.

— Rachel… — advirtió con su tono de voz. — Debe ser una estupidez grande para tenerte así. Habla…

Suspiró — Hemos discutido antes de juntarme contigo en el restaurante, cuando nos comunicaste tu noticia. — Kurt frunció su ceño sin comprender de que iba todo aquello — No le des importancia. — Dijo volviendo a su actividad de ojear la revista. Kurt la aparto de su vista quitándosela de un tirón.

— ¿Discutieron solo porque te has juntado conmigo? ¿Qué le pasa?

— Bueno, solo se sintió desplazado. — Levantó sus hombros restándole importancia — Le he dicho que no podía ir porque tenias que contarme algo importante, solo a mí, pero después se me escapo que irían los chicos y se sintió desplazado cuando él suele tenerte en cuenta cada vez que organiza algo.

— Pero primero quería contárselo a ustedes que son mis amigos, los que me conocen.

— Lo sé Kurt, no te sientas mal por eso. Se lo he explicado, pero le jode no ser aceptado por ustedes, él es consciente de eso.

— Hablare con el si tú quieres. No me gusta verte así. — Rachel niega con su cabeza.

— No, es asunto mío. Tú has preguntado el porqué y yo te he contado. No es que tú hayas sido el causante, más bien hemos ido arrastrando los problemas y ambos estallamos. Es cuestión de tiempo para que todo vuelva a encaminarse.

— ¿Quieres volver con él? Piensa bien tu respuesta. Fíjate en lo eres ahora y lo que has sido con él. Piensa en tus días, en el presente.

¿Qué debería de responder a eso? Simplemente levantó sus hombros y respondió lo que su mente elaboraba constantemente, la respuesta fácil.

— Nunca he estado sin él. Y no sé si lo extraño porque lo quiero o porque en verdad se ha vuelto una costumbre, una rutina y simplemente no sé que es estar sola.

— No estás sola, Rachel.

— Hablo en el terreno amoroso.

— Yo también — Sorprende a su amiga con la respuesta recibiendo un ceño fruncido — Me refiero a que deberías mirar de vez en cuando a tus costados, estoy seguro que más de uno está interesado en ti. No eres una muchacha que pasa desapercibida para los ojos de los hombres. — Suspira retomando la actividad de cambiar de hoja a su revista.

— Tal vez yo busco los ojos de una mujer. — Intentó bromear recibiendo el asombro de Kurt.

— ¡¿Hablas en serio?! — su amiga no respondió solo sonrió — ¡Rachel! Oh dios, tengo a la chica ideal para ti. Sabía que eras un poco lesbiana cuando te conocí por primera vez, pero luego te vi intentarlo con Finn y aquella idea se me borro un poco pero jamás la olvide. ¡Lo sabia! ¡Te van las mujeres! — Chillo de alegría. Esta vez la sorprendida era Rachel, la broma le había salido pésimo.

— ¡Hummel! — Dijo llevándose las manos a su pecho — ¡Solo bromeaba! — abrió su boca asombrada y su amigo tiño su rostro de un rojo furioso de la vergüenza.

— ¡Claro, yo también! — Comenzó a reír nervioso.

— ¡Idiota! — Lanzo parte de su galleta hacia Kurt — No me gustan las mujeres.

— Claro. — Kurt volvió a recibir la mitad de la galleta faltante — ¡No lo eres, no te gustan! Ya cálmate… — hizo un silencio — Tampoco es la muerte y mi amiga es realmente linda. Piénsalo. — Ambos comenzaron a reír por la situación.

— Tendrás que competir con Santana, ella me ha armado una especie de top ten con hombres bien dotados según ella.

— ¿Ahora es catadora de cuerpo masculinos? Tendré que hacer mi propia lista pero de mujeres que, por supuesto, no he probado. De hecho eso suena algo carnívoro, pero son de mi entera confianza.

— No sé si ahora lo sea, pero me ha dicho que ha estado con la mitad de la lista. Y ya deja de emparejarme con una mujer — Niego con mi cabeza sonriendo — Pero aun no le he contado que me estoy escribiendo con alguien más. — Las palabras escapan de su boca sin poder controlarlo. Rachel cierra sus ojos agachando su cabeza rogando mentalmente que Kurt no haya escuchado lo último.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Grita. Era obvio que no se le pasaría un chisme. Era su amigo gay.

— Deja de gritar — Muerde su labio nerviosa — Solo me ha escrito unos mensajes, nada más.

— ¿A tu numero? ¿Cómo lo obtuvo? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿De dónde lo conoces? ¿Cuándo lo veras? ¿Tiene tu edad o es… — Lo interrumpe.

— ¡Para! — Grita — Si quieres sacarme un poco de información tienes que callar tu parte chismosa y tomarlo con calma.

— De acuerdo — Asiente feliz por su amiga — Te escucho. — Le indica acomodándose mejor en su asiento. No quiere perderse los gestos de Rachel al contar la historia.

— No tiene mi número, me ha mandado un mensaje a Facebook.

Kurt frunce su ceño — Tú no usas eso, pensé lo habías cerrado.

— Vi su mensaje de casualidad. Se llama Sebastián y no lo veré, no ahora mismo ni en un tiempo cercano, no lo conozco y todo esto aun me crea cierta desconfianza.

— ¿Pero que te ha puesto exactamente en el mensaje? ¿Se ha propasado contigo?

— No exactamente. Solo me ha dicho que encontró mis carbonillas.

Kurt frunció su ceño — ¿Tus carbonillas? Entonces cursa contigo en la universidad. — Rachel niega

— Me da dicho que las ha encontrado en Central Park.

Su amigo comienza a reírse — Oh vamos, Rachel. ¡Eso es imposible! Solo un idiota puede creerse ese cuento — Se burla pero detiene su risa al ver la cara seria de su amiga — Supongo que has visto una foto en su facebook de lo contrario no responderías un mensaje a un desconocido sin foto — Rachel asiente — Ese chico te conoce, no hay forma que te haya cruzado solo una vez en un parque tan enorme y te encuentre en facebook, una red tan concurrida por millones de personas en todo el mundo. Como mínimo él sabía tu nombre con anterioridad, de lo contrario no puede encontrarte solo por tu rostro en ese sitio. ¿Segura que no lo conoces? ¿Has visto bien sus fotos?

Rachel siendo consciente de todo lo que su amigo le dijo se quedo helada repasando los mensajes que se había enviado con anterioridad. No era amiga de la tecnología y mucho menos de esas redes sociales, lo único que hacía era buscar información en Google sobre algún famoso arquitecto de la época, no más de eso. ¿Para que tenia Facebook? Para el grupo de la universidad que pocas veces entraba ya que llegaban los mensajes a su bandeja de correo electrónico. Lo estaba pensando bien. Su amigo tenía razón.

— No fue mi intención asustarte — Hablo Kurt — Pero ya vez como mi opinión sobre mirar más a tú alrededor se cumple. Tal vez él esté más cerca de lo que tú crees, Rach.

* * *

Luego de una mañana y parte de la tarde intensa con su mejor amigo Kurt, Rachel decidió volver a su casa, tomó una ducha relajante y burbujeante repasando mentalmente el mensaje que había recibido por parte de Finn camino a su casa tras no querer atender su llamada.

_Me haces falta y tu ausencia se nota en mis días._

Sus palabras la habían golpeado y como siempre decían sus amigos, el era un maestro en endulzar su oído pero, más allá de eso, Rachel también lo extrañaba y en sus días habían horas sin llenar a pesar de su intensa actividad en la universidad. Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla blanca y se secó en su cuarto tomando rápidamente su pijama luego de ponerse una cantidad excesiva de cremas. No tenía planes para esa noche y no tenia intensiones de tenerlos. Su cita con Vitruvio y su trabajo pendiente la esperaba en su ya conocida notebook. La encendió y bajo por un poco de agua y algunos dulces.

— ¿No saldrás?

— No, madre.

— ¿Ni siquiera a casa de Finn? ¿Él vendrá?

Suspiró. Su madre no tenía la culpa de su corta paciencia — No, madre.

— ¿Se han peleado? — Rachel asintió — ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que hable con él? Habla conmigo, dime que ha sucedido, estoy segura que tiene solución.

— Claro que la tiene — Respondió sin saber muy bien de donde salió aquello pero deseaba acabar con esa conversación — Hoy he hablado con él. — Mintió — Este tiempo nos está haciendo bien, no te preocupes. Volveremos pronto.

— Por supuesto que lo harán. Tú no puedes vivir sin él. — _¿Pero él sí sin mi? _Se preguntó.

— Que descanses.

— Adiós, hija. Cualquier cosa no dudes en despertarme.

_¿Para qué? ¿Para llorar en los brazos de mi madre? Demonios, no. _

Subió las escaleras y el fondo de pantalla con una foto de Finn y ella la vez que viajaron a Europa le da la bienvenida. Tragó saliva y se sentó cómodamente frente a ella. No dudo en hacer los clics suficientes para cambiar aquel fondo y suplantarlo por una de la Torre Eiffel, lugar donde no habían podido ir por urgencia que tuvo su novio. Era el único lugar que realmente deseaba visitar con todas sus ansias, pero no pudo ser. Aun no puede ser.

Abrió el navegador, busco en su carpeta de música para ayudar a concentrarse en su trabajo y comenzó a teclear en su documento donde lo había dejado con anterioridad pero no tardo en navegar por internet en busca de las respuestas a sus dudas repentinas.

Cuatro horas habían pasado desde que se sentó, devoro su chocolate y bebió su agua. Cuatro horas donde su trabajo ocupo su mente completamente logrando por fin terminarlo. Suspiro y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Lo había terminado, lo logró. Movió un poco sus manos tras sentir el dolor de tanto teclear sin parar y continuo con su actividad, ahora solo faltaba enviarle su trabajo por correo. Como siempre, allí solo encontró anuncio de propagandas y alguna que otra noticia de sus compañeros que posteaban en Facebook.

_Sebastián. _

No pudo reprimir el pensamiento. Envió el trabajo y volvió abrir el navegador para entrar en la red social. Un mensaje aparecía en su bandeja de mensajes y sabía que era él. Sebastián era la única persona que le escribía.

Mordiendo su labio en todo momento leyó el contenido y no pudo evitar sonreír tras leer las últimas líneas.

**Sebastián Fabray **

**No quiero ser ruda contigo, tampoco es algo que pretenda pero el tema de negociar mi dibujo por mis carbonillas no creo que pueda concretarse. En mi defensa diré que esas carbonillas me pertenecen, lo cual estaría intercambiando cosas que son de mi pertenencia. No parece en absoluto un negocio para mí ¿Que gano con todo esto? Son unas simples carbonillas, lo sé, pero mi dibujo no es un simple trazo en una hoja para mí. Digamos que luego de terminarlo no he vuelto a dibujar y eso en mi, dice mucho. Acostumbro a estar todo el tiempo haciéndolo, es como un bien necesario.**

**Ya que estoy escribiendo lo que pienso sin filtro alguno, he pensado seriamente el asunto de "psicópata". ¿Qué te hace ser psicópata realmente? ¿El hecho de que me agregues o hables por aquí siendo extraños, te convierte en ello? ¿Me convierte a mí en presa fácil o presa consciente si agrego a mi psicópata personal? Ha sido una pregunta enredada, pero tienes algo que me llama la atención así sea mediante palabras.**

**Central Park también es uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo, así como lo es también Paris, justamente estaba cambiando el fondo de mi pantalla y puse la torre Eiffel. ¿Has tenido la oportunidad de conocer Paris? ¿Qué otro lugar favorito en el mundo tienes? **

**¿Crees que cuando una persona está destinada a otra, el destino siempre se esmera en cruzar sus caminos?**

**Creo que me he extendido en el mensaje, pero cuando se trata de ti, una persona totalmente desconocida para mí, no puedo reprimir el impulso de querer saber más al respecto. Soy intensamente curiosa. Hoy un amigo me ha dicho varias cosas que quizás sean ciertas, una de ellas fue que, a veces uno tiene que mirar más a su alrededor para ver quien realmente está a nuestro lado y que, tal vez sin darnos cuenta, esas "personas" se cruzan en nuestros días sin siquiera planearlo o ser consciente de ello. He de ahí mi pregunta sobre el destino respecto a otra persona. ¿Crees que nosotros nos hemos cruzado por segunda vez en este corto tiempo? ¿Como sabemos que haciendo nuestras actividades cotidianas, no estamos compartiendo el mismo aire de un lugar en común? ¿Qué tan loca puede ser la vida para volver a cruzarnos por segunda vez sin planearlo?**

**Lo siento. Suelo divagar bastante, mucho más a estas horas. Me iré a dormir.**

**Ten buenas noches y un excelente día mañana. **

**P.D: El dibujo sigue sin ser un negocio de intercambio para mí, al menos por ahora. **

**Saludos.**

**Rachel Berry.**

* * *

**Respondo dudas: **

*** Rachel tiene un arito en la nariz, como Quinn lo tuvo en su momento Punk en Glee. **

*** SI, HABRÁ SEGUNDA PARTE DE "THE BLACKLIST" **

**Disfruten :)**

* * *

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo Ocho**

* * *

Quinn muchos momentos en su vida se había pasado las horas pensando que sería de ella si le hubiese tocado un pasado diferente, una vida distinta. Ella no podía dejar de pensar que había tenido una adolescencia y parte de su presente injusta. Detestaba sus días en donde solo tenía que fingir para agradarle a la gente que rodea a su padre. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había compartido tema con él, el hombre que se dice llamar padre.

— Quita los codos de la mesa y sonríe un poco más. — Son las palabras que siempre salían de la boca de su padre cada vez que la familia debía cumplir con su rol frente a personas colegas de él. Odiaba aquello, odiaba tener que salir con hombres de seguridad cada vez que deseaba ir a visitar a una amiga o simplemente salir de compras. Odiaba haber tenido que tomar clases de modales y tener que comportarse como adulta cuando apenas era una niña.

Quinn intentó recordar un solo momento junto a su padre sin sus asistentes o secretarias, pero solo se reducían a las noches de navidad o año nuevo, a veces ni siquiera eso. ¿Cumpleaños? Claro, siempre y cuando en su agenda no haya alguna reunión o acto político, viajes de negocios, etc.

— Quinn, ¿quieres que mi carrera se hunda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? No puedes salir a bailar, eso solo me traerá dolores de cabeza.

¿Arruinar su carrera? ¿De qué demonios hablaba en esos momentos? Ella solo deseaba salir a bailar por primera vez, experimentar lo que todas sus amigas comenzaban a descubrir. El mundo donde los chicos comienzan a interesarse en las chicas, donde forjas aun más tu personalidad y agrandas tu círculo de amistades.

— No puedo salir esta noche, tengo unos asuntos pendientes y no puedo salteármelos.

Era la excusa que siempre ponía frente a sus amigas, pero tras la quinta y sexta vez usada dejaron de invitarla o tenerla en cuenta para siquiera una pijamada en la casa de alguien.

El pensar en su pasado se había convertido en un pasatiempo, pensando si realmente habría una oportunidad de cambiar las cosas o al menos tener el valor de enviar todo al diablo. Quinn buscaba hasta el más insignificante error para aferrarse aquello y depositar toda su frustración personal allí. No tenía amigos, no tenia experiencias, solo una vida aburrida y de extremos cuidados.

Pero lo que más recuerda y tiene latente aun en su memoria fue el día en que su abuelo materno le dijo horas antes de morir. — Puedes ser cualquier cosa que desees, Quinn. Solo tienes que luchar por ello, así sea contra tu padre.

Su abuelo, quien sintió que fue realmente quien cumplió el rol de padre en su vida se había marchado de su lado hace más de cinco años, cuando apenas comenzaba atravesar el camino de la adolescencia donde todo joven desamparado necesita de su mentor para saber guiarse buscando sus propias experiencias, errores y aciertos. Aun no superaba su muerte, ni siquiera se anima a pisar el cementerio donde sus restos descansan en paz, pero siempre lo tiene presente en sus días sintiéndose una cobarde por ni siquiera poder entablar una conversación con su propio padre. Si compartían un momento a solas solo era silencio, alguna que otra pregunta teniendo como respuesta un "si" o "no". ¿Qué clase de relación era esa? ¿Acaso él no se sentía miserable por mantener un trato así?

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó su hermano en el día de su decimo sexto cumpleaños. El que su padre claramente olvidó.

Quinnn levantó sus hombros desganada — ¿Qué más da? Solo es un año más. — Sopló la vela que su hermano se había encargado de volver a encender — Siento que… algo ha cambiado. Es como si estuviese todo normal, todo sigue de igual forma pero algo cambio. ¿Me entiendes?

— Lo sé… — dijo Sebastián besando su mejilla intentando darle consuelo a su hermana.

Desde ese día las cosas marcharon de igual forma, pero el clic en Quinn había sucedido. Las conversaciones con su padre se volvieron más frecuentes reemplazando los monosílabos por insultos y tonos de voz elevados. Quinn comenzó a revelarse y su padre a conocer realmente a la persona que llevaba su misma sangre.

* * *

— Bueno — Anastasia comenzó hablar cortando con el momento incomodo, su voz sonaba firme y contundente como su mismo carácter que no perdió con el pasar de los años. Su voz sonó por encima del sonido de los cubiertos y el bullicio que había a su alrededor — Creo que has escogido un poco mal el lugar para volvernos a ver. — Sus ojos color café recorrieron el menú de arriba abajo algo molesta — Siento que de aquí tú no me oyes nada, y sabes que odio tener que gritar.

_Sí, claro. _Pensó Rachel suspirando, buscando la paciencia que tuvo con ella cuando fue su mejor amiga. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando sintió debilidad por esa niña que ahora estaba hecha toda una mujer?

Rachel bostezo tapando su boca para disimular un poco el aburrimiento repentino que había entrado en su cuerpo. Jamás pensó sentirse así, no con ella, pero los nervios por volver a verla, reencontrarse luego de tres años sin saber siquiera si aun seguían en la misma ciudad, fueron reemplazados rápidamente por la desilusión dándole paso al aburrimiento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Tanto puede cambiar una persona?

Le echo un vistazo a su móvil que se encontraba sobre el limpio y blanco mantel de aquella confitería donde siempre solía desayunar con su amiga Santana. Había pasado toda la noche frente a su notebook terminando los últimos retoques de unos planos para presentar ese mismo día frente al profesor y avanzar en su tesis. Solo tenía planeado dormir hasta que se hiciese la hora para comer, bañarse y marcharse a la universidad. Pero Anastasia no pensaba lo mismo tras verla conectada en facebook. Bueno, no conectada, pero comprobar rápidamente que Rachel había leído su simple mensaje _"te necesito"_ . Las cosas entre ellas tres años atrás habían terminado en malos términos, pero algo invisible aun las seguía uniendo, aun no sabían si por las vivencias en su pasado o por el hecho de haberse elegido mutuamente mejores amigas por siempre, pase lo que pase. Solo bastaba que una de las dos escribiese "te necesito" para que la otra este inmediatamente para ella sin preguntar los "¿por qué?" sino los "¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? Aquí me tienes" ¿Por qué Rachel sentía debilidad frente a ella? ¿Por qué con el correr del tiempo no había podido olvidarla?

— El otro día cruce a Vanessa ¿La recuerdas? — Rachel solo asintió moviendo con su dedo índice el contenedor donde descansaban parte de las servilletas de papel junto al azucarero enfocando su entera atención en el, recordando que la chica mencionada antes pertenecían al grupo de amigas que habían formado — Súper gorda. — se burló — No la reconocí, pero cuando tuve que atenderla por un problema que había tenido con su móvil me di cuenta que era ella. Una vergüenza, pensé que estaba embarazada pero ella solo me dijo que tenía algunos kilitos de más. ¿Algunos? — Comenzó a reír — Yo diría que varios. ¿Tú la has visto en este tiempo?

Rachel solo negó con su cabeza sintiéndose algo incomoda y desilusionada por las criticas innecesarias hacia otra persona que había tenido Anastasia.

— Es bueno volver a verte y saber de ti. — Dijo Rachel algo avergonzada.

— Oh… — murmuró tiernamente — Es bueno también volver a saber de ti. Cuéntame… ¿Qué ha sido de ti en todos estos años? Te veo exactamente igual.

Rachel se toco el pelo, un tic que presentaba cada vez que se ponía nerviosa y Anastasia rápidamente capto su gesto. Fue su mejor amiga, por supuesto que se daría cuenta. Ella la conocía de pies a cabeza.

— Bueno… nada. — Subió sus hombros — Estudiando, como siempre.

— Oh, qué bien. ¿En qué año estas? ¿Qué estudias?

— Arquitectura y ya estoy en ultimo año. Solo me queda el proyecto final.

— Ah, ¿Sigues con esa carrera? — Rachel asintió — ¡Bien por ti! — fue lo último que dijo antes de que el muchacho encargado de los pedidos llegase a su lado.

— Buen día Rachel, es bueno volver a verte. Nos has tenido algo abandonados esta semana.

Rachel rió — Échale la culpa a la universidad. Sabes que si es por mi me la pasaría aquí dentro. — Anastasia abrió sus ojos disimuladamente algo sorprendida por su comentario, luego de ella misma haber criticado el lugar.

— Eso lo sé, mas te vale no cambiarnos por la competencia.

— Eso jamás, aquí hacen el mejor café, puedo asegurártelo. — le guiño un ojo bajo la atenta mirada de Anastasia — Yo pediré lo mismo de siempre. — El chico asintió apuntando en su libreta con una enorme sonrisa — Ella es una amiga, Anastasia — Hizo las presentaciones, la chica rubia solo hizo una mueca con su boca simulando una sonrisa — ¿Qué querrás tú?

— Lo mismo que tú pidas.

— Pero… es café. A ti no te gusta el café.

— La gente cambia, Rach. — Dio unos golpecitos sobre la mesa con sus puños cerrados — Lo mismo que ella — se dirigió hacia el chico dejando a Rachel levemente sorprendida.

— Dile a Santana que me debe dos alfajores. — el chico apuntó a Rachel con su bolígrafo.

— Oh no… yo no me hare cargo de sus apuestas. Cóbrate cuando ella venga aquí. — levantó sus manos desentendiéndose del tema.

— ¿Por qué no ha venido hoy contigo? ¿Ya la estas cambiando? — ambos rieron dejando un poco de lado a Anastasia que se movía algo incomoda llamando la atención en su asiento.

— Eso jamás. No podría cambiar a Santana aunque quisiera.

— Bueno, eso… — Anastasia lo interrumpió.

— ¿Quién es la famosa Santana?

— La mejor amiga de Rachel — se apresuro a decir el muchacho antes de que Rachel siquiera pudiese hablar, quien solo pudo agachar la mirada sabiendo lo que la mente de Anastasia estaría maquinando en esos momentos.

— ¿Tú mejor amiga? — preguntó en tono desafiante levantando una de sus cejas.

_Tú te has ido, maldición. _Reprochó Rachel mentalmente sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta.

— Si. — fue lo único que los labios de Rachel pudieron gesticular.

— Que bien. Me alegro por ti, no te has tardado en reemplazar ese lugar con otra.

El muchacho algo confuso por el repentino cambio de humor en ambas chicas y el comentario algo extraño, decidió aclarar su garganta, asegurarse que no deseaban nada más y retirarse antes de complicar aún más las cosas para Rachel.

— ¿Qué Santana es? ¿La del colegio?

Rachel asintió — Así es. Ella ha estado cuando… ya sabes. — ladeo su cabeza hacia ambos lados dando por terminado el asunto.

— Pues no, no lo sé. Cuéntame… — Anastasia se cruzo de brazos sobre la mesa.

— Ana… — dijo para luego suspirar

— Dime, son más de tres años los que me he perdido. Definitivamente ha pasado algo interesante para llamar a Santana mejor amiga ¿no?. Yo ni siquiera he tenido el valor de buscar a otra que ocupara tú lugar. Pero no todas las personas somos iguales… — Rachel puso sus ojos en blanco — Y evidentemente a ti el tiempo si te ha cambiado.

— ¿Acaso a ti no? — Respondió Rachel con la misma altanería que estaba utilizando su amiga del pasado, imitando su posición sobre la mesa.

— No contigo. — Dijo sin dudar clavando su mirada en los ojos chocolates que débilmente comenzaban a brillar. — Sostenme la mirada y dime ¿qué ha hecho Santana? — pidió tras ver como Rachel desviaba su mirada tomando distancia.

— Nada, solo ha estado conmigo todos estos años. — dijo evitando constantemente la mirada de su amiga. Reprochándose el haber aceptado encontrarse con ella nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo.

— ¿Nada? Algo importante tiene que haber hecho para ocupar mi lugar ¿no?

— ¡Las personas no se reemplazan ni ocupan lugares de otros, Anastasia! — dijo comenzando a sentir la rabia que pensó había enterrado años atrás.

— Pues ella si lo ha hecho. Siempre ha querido tener la amistad que tuve contigo. Todos la envidiaban y ella quería a toda costa que nosotras nos separemos para poder estar a tu lado. — dijo entre dientes.

— No te estás oyendo, Anastasia. — respondió negando levemente con su cabeza.

— Claro que me oigo, y si algo no ha cambiado con el tiempo es mi forma de pensar respecto a ella. Siempre ha querido ten… — no la dejo continuar.

— Ella estuvo cuando tú misma me has dado la espalda. ¿Ocupar tu lugar? ¿Cuál exactamente? ¿El de mejor amiga o el de amor imposible? — Escupió dejando a Anastasia muda — Me lo imagine. — dijo haciendo el gesto de una risa falsa mezclada con un suspiro de resignación. — Nada en mi ha cambiado respecto a ti, pero es evidente que ni yo, mucho menos tú, queremos revivir o remover el pasado. No sé porque has vuelto a escribirme, pero ha sido una mala idea. Solo pensé que estabas realmente mal y que has utilizado ese mensaje porque en verdad necesitabas de mi ayuda. — negó con su cabeza sacando algunos billetes de su cartera. Tomo su móvil y le hizo una seña al muchacho que las había atendido haciéndole entender que ella se marcharía, pero que allí dejaba el dinero. — Esto ha sido un error, de todos modos te deseo lo mejor. Adiós.

Sin darle tiempo a que pudiera tomarla del brazo y rogarle que se quedara, como siempre solía hacerlo, se fugo de la cafetería como si la mismísima muerte le pisara los talones intentando engancharle su ropa con su gancho de la muerte.

Estaba hecha un lio cuando el frio golpeo su cara y su nariz se helo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que ya comenzaba amontonar algunas lágrimas. Lágrimas que había derramado con anterioridad y creía superadas.

Patrañas, jamás la superaría.

Con sus dedos temblorosos intento teclear un mensaje rápido pero todo parecía sobrepasarla en aquellos momentos, optando tras un insulto tirado al aire, hacer directamente una llamada rápida. Su fondo de pantalla mostraba una alegre Santana besando su mejilla mientras Rachel solo miraba hacia la cámara con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Uno… dos… tres tonos.

— Rachel, no puedes irte así. ¿Cuántos años tienes? — escuchó la voz a su espalda. _No de nuevo. _

— Ana, en verdad no quiero hacer esto ahora mismo. Respeta mis tiempos y espacio. — dijo aun con el móvil en su oreja.

— Habla conmigo, por favor. — Pidió escuchando como un "hola" salía de los parlantes del móvil de Rachel — Tú aun sigues siendo mi mejor amiga. Por favor… — tomó su mano pudiendo derribar el muro que Rachel había logrado levantar con el sudor de tres años lejos de ella.

_¿Rachel? ¿Qué pasa? _Aun se podía escuchar la voz de Santana gritando por el auricular. Alejó el móvil de su oreja sintiéndose una mierda por volver a caer en las manos de Anastasia, pero se sentía aun peor por la sensación de placer que recorría por su cuerpo al sentirla cerca nuevamente. Podía olvidar el mundo en cuestión de segundos junto a ella.

— Solo… solo un momento. — concedió Rachel aun pensado que podía tener control sobre la situación. Corto con la llamada visualizando la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que esbozaba Anastasia luego de sujetarse a su brazo.

— Lo que digas Rachel. — Comenzó a caminar empujando a Rachel con ella — Y bien… ¿Algún novio o aun mueres por mi? — Bromeó y Rachel solo suspiro sintiendo como la tortura volvía a comenzar.

_Nada ha cambiado._

* * *

**Perdón**** por los errores con los nombres. Ya lo corregí. Muchas gracias a la persona que aviso, y respecto a la duda Rachel ocupa mi lugar. **

* * *

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo Nueve**

* * *

Luego de haber almorzado, Quinn ayudó a su madre a lavar la vajilla y tendió la ropa que aun permanecía húmeda en el lavarropas. Cuando volvió a su habitación no hizo más que tirarse en su cama, con los pies en las almohadas mirando directamente hacia la pared. Podría estar allí por horas, teniendo en cuenta que no tenia actividades para la universidad aquel día, sin embargo, perder el tiempo de esa manera no hacía más que fastidiarla. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan floja? Suspiro revolviendo un poco su melena, flexiono sus piernas y volvió a estirarlas una vez arrastro su cuerpo hasta cerca de la cabecera, dejando su trasero sobre la almohada. Estiro sus piernas hacia arriba formando una perfecta "L"

_¿Qué ocurre contigo, Quinn?_

El sonido de su computadora encendida capturo su atención provocando que girara solo su cabeza para corroborar que ventana era la que molestaba. Facebook titilaba, seguramente, con mensajes de Amy. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Rachel Berry en esos momentos. Por cuestiones de tiempo, no había tenido la oportunidad de responder el último mensaje que le al facebook de su hermano y, por su mente, ya comenzaba a correr la idea de arrepentirse de todo aquello, de abortar la misión de conquista. El día que todo saliera a la luz Rachel seguramente la odiaría por siempre. De todos modos, salía perdiendo.

Tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, cosa que rara vez sucedía, tenía que admitir que lo que realmente quería escribir era que estaba loca por ella, pero ahora mismo solo se le ocurría preguntar: ¿Crees tú en las almas gemelas? Por razones que aun no podía explicar, Quinn quería saber realmente que pensaba respecto a eso. Rachel hablo sobre el destino, ella sobre almas gemelas. ¿Qué tanta importancia le dará a eso? ¿Se burlaría de ella por tal pregunta?

Suspiro nuevamente fijando su vista en la pared. Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos. Nunca debió buscarla en facebook, mucho menos hablarle. Debería de haber olvidado a la morena de ojos profundos. Ya sabía de ella, sabia quien era y que estudiaba. La tenía más cerca de lo que pretendía. La bomba hacia tic tac en sus manos, a punto de explotar. Lo mejor en esos momentos seria olvidar el tema. Cerrar ese facebook, o al menos bloquearla. No quería seguir mintiendo, pero no podía decir la verdad. Lo mejor era parar, parar a tiempo, no responder más y seguir adelante.

Sin embargo, quería saber ¿Por qué has dejado de dibujar? ¿Ha sucedido algo? Se preguntó Quinn. A veces a mí también me suceden cosas que me quitan las ganas de hacer hasta lo que más me gusta, en este caso fotografiar cosas. Necesito al menos una vez a la semana tomar mi cámara y escapar de este mundo con unos simples flashes.

Dejo que el sonido de la computadora llenase la habitación mientras no miraba nada en particular, nada más allá de la punta de sus pies, como sus dedos gordos se movían dentro de sus medias, al compás de la canción que tarareaba en su mente. Después de un momento no lo soporto más, ya había pensado en ella y sabía que no hay vuelta atrás. Salto de su cama y se sentó en la silla cliqueando en responder cuando abrió la cuenta de su hermano.

**Querida Rach…**

**¿Puedo llamarte así, o crees que es mucha confianza? De todas formas me gusta como suena. **

**Vuelvo a repetir que el hecho de intercambiar tus carbonillas por el dibujo sigue siendo un excelente negocio, para mí por supuesto. **

**Realmente no pretendo que me tomes como un psicópata, mis intensiones no son para nada malas. Todo lo contrario, solo te he escrito por mera curiosidad. El dicho dice que la curiosidad mato al gato, pero, murió sabiendo. No me importa morir en el intento de tener algo de tu propia creación entre mis manos, así mi final sea ese. **

**¿Qué sí creo en el destino? Claro que sí, pero también creo en que cada uno decide si seguir el camino que le marca o desviarse. Como las casualidades. ¿Tú crees en ellas? Yo creo que no hay casualidad sino causalidades. No pongo en duda que quizá, el día de mañana te cruces con alguien por casualidad, pero creo que también hay una intensión detrás de cada decisión que se toma. Creo que uno provoca a que el destino se encamine hacia donde tú quieres y si eso no sucede, buscas la manera para que así ocurra. Por ejemplo, causar volverte a cruzar con la persona que quieres. **

**Desde que leí tu mensaje he tenido la curiosidad de querer preguntarte, pero tampoco quiero parecer muy entrometido en tus cosas. Sé que no nos conocemos pero, quizá eso lo haga aun más fácil. Después de todo no nos vemos a la cara. De todos modos, mencionaste que no has podido dibujar en este tiempo, que ese dibujo ha sido el último. Ha pasado un tiempo considerable para que no lo hagas. Yo solo quería hacerte llegar que, bueno… que si alguna vez quieres hablar de eso… tienes mi facebook para cuando desees escribir y descargarte por aquí. De lo contrario, te doy vía libre para que me digas que me meta en mis asuntos o me mandes al diablo.**

**P.D: ¿Crees en las almas gemelas? **

**Cuidate, Besos**

**Sebastián. **

* * *

— Es bueno haber hecho esto — dijo Anastasia disminuyendo el volumen de la música en el auto.

Rachel dejo de golpear el volante con su mano derecha para mirar a su amiga. — ¿Hacer que, exactamente?

— Esto — Señalo a Rachel y a ella misma — Haber almorzado juntas y que hayas accedido para acompañarte hacer tus cosas — Dijo. Anastasia la miro esperando alguna sonrisa o la misma efusividad que ella misma transmitía pero Rachel solo volvió a fijar su mirada en la autopista — Hemos estado distantes tantos años que recuperar lo que teníamos en tan corto tiempo me hace pensar que nada entre nosotras ha cambiado.

— Hmmm… — respondió Rachel, volviendo de nuevo a mirar hacia su izquierda a través de la ventana. Su estado anímico se había transformado según pasaba el tiempo. Comenzó con su mensaje a último momento, luego el almuerzo rápido por insistencia de Anastasia, cerrando el día viendo algunos departamentos que Rachel había dejado para mirar. Tenía en mente irse de su casa, independizarse. Haber tenido que hacer aquello con Anastasia no hacía más que fastidiarla, se había auto-invitado sola y aun no quería incluirla en sus asuntos personales… no cuando presentía que Anastasia estaba de paso en su vida.

Ahora, como solía pasar a menudo en la ciudad de Nueva York, habían quedado atrapadas en el tráfico, y Rachel estaba demasiado ocupada repasando en su mente los pros y los contras de abrir la puerta de copiloto y empujar a Anastasia fuera de su auto.

— Odio cuando sucede esto, te dije que no debías de tomar esta calle.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Rachel girando lentamente su cabeza en dirección a Anastasia.

— Que odio estar atascada.

— Pero si tú me has dicho que tome este camino.

— Si, pero jamás pensé que me harías caso. — Rachel solo giro sus ojos volviendo a enfocar su mirada en la fila que parecía querer moverse — ¿Estás bien?

— Bien.

— ¿Sigues molesta conmigo por lo que sucedió en la cafetería? Vamos, ya te he pedido disculpas. Sabes que…

— Todo está bien, Anastasia. — respondió cortando cualquier pretexto que podría formular en el momento. Suspiro apoyando su mentón en su mano izquierda que permanecía con su codo apoyado en la ventanilla cerrada.

— Bueno, creo que este tiempo nos da la oportunidad de seguir conversando ¿no crees? He estado pensando que ahora que, hemos vuelto a tomar contacto, quizá podríamos intentarlo.

— ¿Intentar qué? — preguntó sin prestarle mucha atención.

— Nosotras — dijo provocando que Rachel girase la cabeza rápidamente con su ceño fruncido — Es decir… tú ya terminas de estudiar, estas por recibirte y yo vivo cerca de unos de los apartamentos que has visto…

— Aun no he decidido sobre eso.

— Lo sé, pero ha sido el que más te ha gustado. Es decir… — acomodo su cabello — Tú ahora estarás viviendo sola, sabes que tú madre nunca me ha querido cerca de ti luego de habernos peleado… y quizá, ahora todo sea más fácil, bueno… hablando de amistad ¿no?

— ¿Y…?

— Bueno, solo pensé, quizá… — se detuvo al ver la mano levantada de Rachel. Su móvil había comenzado a sonar pero no podía atenderlo ya que la fila de autos comenzaba avanzar. Solo deslizo el dedo por su pantalla a la vez que metía el primer cambio en la caja.

**_— _****_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento — _**Se escucho una voz en los parlantes del auto. **_— El idiota de mi jefe me ha pedido que me quede unas horas más. Dime que aun no has ido, que tengo tiempo de ir hasta donde sea que estés. _**

Anastasia permanecía en silencio intentando descifrar de donde conocía esa peculiar voz, pero no hizo falta más, el nombre en el tablero del auto delataba quien llamaba así como Rachel también.

**_— _****_Hola Santana, no puedo hablar ahora mismo. _**

**_— _****_¿Eh? ¿Por qué no puedes hablar? — _**preguntó calmando un poco su voz, dejando entender que había terminado su corrida por la ciudad llegando a su tranquila casa. **_— ¿Dónde te encuentras?_**

**_— _****_Voy manejando pero… — _**No la dejo continuar.

**_— _****_Pues tienes el manos libres, no jodas. —_** La oyó suspirar **_— He tenido un día de mierda, solo espero que no te retengan mucho tiempo en la universidad. Muero de ganas de salir a tomar unas cervezas. _**

**_— _****_De acuerdo, déjame llamarte cuando llegue a casa. — _**Respondió observando por el rabillo de su ojo a Anastasia que solo miraba por la ventanilla, intentando ignorarlas completamente, pero teniendo en cuenta el volumen de la llamada aquello era algo imposible.

**_— _****_¿Por qué tanto apuro? Cuéntame como te ha ido con la pesada de Anastasia._** **_¿Cuál fue el cuento que te invento ahora para hacerte caer? — _**Bromeó sin ser consciente que junto a Rachel estaba la nombrada.

**_— _****_Santana… _**

**_— _****_¡Eso no es de tu interés! — _**la interrumpió Anastasia dejando a ambas morenas en silencio.

**_— _****_¿Rachel? ¿Ella está ahí contigo? _**— Preguntó sin cambiar el tono de su voz **_— ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Hubiese cortado enseguida, no me interesa que alguien más escuche nuestra conversación._**

**_— _****_Te llamare luego. _**

**_— _****_Ven a casa cuando termines tus actividades. Cuidate, Rach. _**

Sin más Santana se encargo de cortar la por su parte aguardo expectante una explicación por parte de Rachel después de terminar la llamada. Aunque la conversación desde un primer momento intento no hacerla molestar, el hecho de que hablara así sobre ella la lleno de enojo.

— ¿Y? — Rachel solo giro su cabeza unos momentos antes de volver la vista a la calle — ¿No dirás nada?

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? — levantó sus hombros.

— ¡Rachel! Santana no ha hecho más insultarme.

— Ella no hizo tal cosa…

— Bueno, pero me ha llamado pesada y ha dicho que yo te lleno la cabeza con cuentos. Ella es la que hace eso, ella te llenara la cabeza en contra mío ahora que sabe que hemos vuelto hablarnos, imagínate cuando comencemos a vernos más seguido y retomemos las cosas. ¿Qué hará?

— ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? ¿Es tan difícil no juzgar a mis amigos? No todo se trata de ti, de nuestra amistad. Ella solo ha preguntado por el hecho que le cortado la llamada cuando fui yo quien le marco.

— Porque siempre quieren meterse en medio de nosotras.

— ¡No! — Respondió molesta Rachel — ¿En medio de que exactamente?

— Ese no es el punto. Solo que siempre buscan separarnos ¿Por qué no puedes verlo? Recuerda que cuando solo éramos nosotras dos, todo marchaba en perfecta armonía.

— Mira, Anastasia — respondió luego de unos minutos en silencio, estacionando frente a la casa de su amiga. — Ahora mismo, debes respetar mis tiempos, mis espacios y a mis amigos. Ellos vienen en el combo y no me daré el lujo de alejarlos nuevamente solo para quedarme sola cuando tú te canses de esto y vuelvas a marcharte.

— No lo hare… solo déjame — Rachel no la dejo continuar, pidiéndole que se detuviera con un gesto en su mano. Le quito el seguro a las puertas dándole a entender que no quería seguir más con aquello en esos momentos.

Anastasia respiró profundamente y contó hasta diez. Claramente, dándose por vencida, sabía que no llegaría a nada presionando a Rachel de esa manera. Por alguna razón ahora le costaba aun más convencerla de hacerla revivir el pasado. Anastasia se dio por vencida tomando su cartera para abandonar el auto.

— Cuídate, Rach — remarcó el diminutivo de su nombre, el que solo ella solía utilizar. Dejo un beso en su mejilla prometiéndose a sí misma que las cosas no quedarían así. _Hablaremos de esto más tarde, no me daré por vencida._

* * *

La tarde noche comenzó bastante agradable. Su estado de ánimo mejoró considerablemente al llegar a la universidad, y ella empezó a creer que tal vez había sido exagerada sobre como actuó con Anastasia horas atrás, pero de todas formas, se sentía a gusto por haber tomado las riendas de la situación.

— Berry nos toca ir con la profesora al aula uno. — dijo Ray una vez que llego a su lado con dos café en sus manos. — De vainilla — aseguró una vez que hizo entrega del vaso.

— Siempre tan oportuno — agradeció dándole el primer sorbo — ¿Por qué el aula uno? ¿Qué pasa con la nuestra? — preguntó tomando su bolso con sus útiles.

— ¿No lo sabes? — Rachel negó — Bueno, prepárate para hacer de niñera.

Rachel solo frunció su ceño y siguió los pasos que su compañero marcaba. ¿De niñera? ¿A qué se refería exactamente? No alcanzo hacerse muchas preguntas, las respuesta llegaron de inmediato tras ver sobre el hombro de su compañero como mas de cien cabezas se giraban hacia la puerta para descubrir quien interrumpía la clase.

_Oh no… ¡demonios, no!_

¿Primer año? Eso debía ser una broma, una equivocación. Jamás pensó que el favor que necesitaba el profesor era en primer año. Estaba más que convencida, hasta juraba que si se presentaba como ayudante de cátedra seria en tercer año, así lo había pedido ella.

— Vamos Rachel, entra y cierra la puerta por favor. — Pidió en voz alta la profesora.

Algo temblorosa por los nervios que la estaban traicionando y sentir las miradas sobre ella que no ayudaban mucho, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y camino por el pasillo que se formaban con los bancos. Le pareció eterno y una vez que llego al lado de la profesora se sintió el ser más pequeño del planeta. Sentía que todos los pares de ojos se enfocaban en ella, provocando un leve pero notable rubor en sus mejillas.

Bebió un poco de su café, y agradecía nuevamente mentalmente a su compañero por haberle comprado esa dosis de cafeína que la envalentonaba momentáneamente.

— Como decía, se que este año, es un año de cambios para ustedes pero no por ello dejaremos que las cosas sean fáciles. En mi materia no quiero gente que triunfe por el mínimo esfuerzo, deberán asistir a las clases como corresponde y entregar en tiempo y forma cada trabajo. — la explicación de la profesora le dio tiempo a Rachel para colocarse junto a su compañero y comenzar a familiarizarse con los rostros de los ingresante. _Cuando Brooke se entere, seré su centro de burlas. _Recordó a su amiga y la conversación que tuvieron días atrás.

— ¿Cuántos trabajos son? — pregunto una muchacha provocando que Rachel girase su rostro hacia su derecha. La joven rubia permanecía sentada en la segunda fila, rodeada de muchachos.

Rachel sonrió por dentro. La típica barbie que hacía referencia Brooke. Era evidente su belleza así como también las intensiones de los chicos que se sentaban a su alrededor.

— Solo serán tres de los cuales solo podrán desaprobar uno. El que desapruebe un trabajo tendrá la posibilidad de recuperarlo antes de comenzar el siguiente año, o quizá, pongamos una fecha luego de las vacaciones de verano. Eso lo resolveré según como vayan con los tiempos. — Le respondió — ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

— ¿Todas las clases tomaran asistencia? — Preguntó un muchacho en una de las últimas filas. A Rachel le costó ubicarlo, pero sin lugar a dudas su cara se le quedaría grabada. Tenía una belleza particular.

— Todas las clases sin excepción. Deben tener más del 75% de asistencia, de lo contrario quedaran libres. Créanme… no querrán que eso pase en esta materia. Es una de las más pesadas, y les aconsejo que se pongan serios. Ya están en la universidad y las vacaciones se han acabado. — Las caras de susto que portaban los alumnos le hizo gracia a los ayudantes, pero Rachel sabia que solo era una simple fachada que presentaba la profesora. Ella la conocía y sabía perfectamente que no era tan dura como aparentaba. — ¿Otra duda? ¿Nadie? — comenzó a caminar por los pasillos que se formaban entre las filas de bancos. — Ya les he presentado a los profesores — señalo a los tres hombres que permanecían sentados frente al escritorio — Ahora quiero presentarles a los ayudantes que estarán con ustedes este año. Ryan Dixon — el chico levantó su brazo presentándose frente a todos — Karma Ashcroft — Una chica pelirroja que Rachel no supo ubicar se presento de la misma forma que Ryan — Y… Rachel Berry. — Una nerviosa morena solo sonrió e hizo un breve saludo son su mano. — ¿Berry?

— ¿Si? — preguntó algo nerviosa.

— ¿Tienes una hermana o algo así? — Ojeo la lista que tenía entre sus manos — Creí haber oído antes ese apellido en el día de hoy cuando pase lista.

— Si, aquí. — Respondió una alegre castaña.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó enfocando su atención en la estudiante.

— Allison Berry, hermana de Rachel. — apuntó hacia su hermana.

— Vaya, otra Berry con nosotros. Pero que placer… — bromeo marcando el nombre de la estudiante en su lista. — Bueno, espero que tu hermana no te haga sombra. — dijo provocando la risa en algunos alumnos. — Les daré no más de diez minutos para los que desean ir a comprar algo de beber o usar los sanitarios. Para el que aun no ha sacado el programa de la materia, le recomiendo que vaya ahora mismo, quiero que todos sepan de que hablaremos las próximas tres horas.

El barullo en el aula no demoró en hacerse notar. Sillas corriéndose, de murmullos hasta gritos entre los alumnos. La profesora volvió a su lugar pidiéndoles a los tres ayudantes que se acercaran al escritorio para comentarles de que iría esa primera clase.

— Hoy mismo no los cargaremos mucho. Solo le explicaremos el trabajo que comenzaremos la próxima clase y lo que deben traer ¿de acuerdo? — Todos asintieron — Hemos armados comisiones, grupos de veinte personas. Sé que en una comisión no habrá profesor, pero ahí pondremos dos ayudantes y yo me encargare de darles una mano. No se preocupen por eso.

Rachel se permitió divagar momentáneamente con su vista por el aula teniendo en cuenta que ahora mismo la profesora se enfocaba en darle indicaciones únicamente a Ryan. Pocos chicos se habían quedado en el aula, algunos conversaban entre si otros simplemente se encontraban perdidos en sus móviles. Una punzada extraña se sintió en su cuello, en su parte derecha e inmediatamente giro un poco su cabeza, recorriendo el lugar nuevamente con su mirada.

Nada parecía fuera de lugar, nada que llamase su atención sin embargo seguía sintiendo esa mirada pesada sobre ella.

— Hey… al parecer estaremos juntas el resto del año — una voz la saco de su misión.

— Karma ¿Cierto? — la chica asintió dejando un beso en su mejilla.

— Tú eres Rachel… has estado haciendo grupo con Brooke.

— Si, ¿la conoces? — preguntó aun sintiendo la incomodidad en su cuerpo. ¿Qué le sucedía?

— Solo hemos cruzado un par de palabras, nada importante. Contigo solo me cruzo en una materia.

— Oh, lo siento. Soy muy despistada.

— No lo sientas — sonrió contagiando su alegría a la morena. Comenzaba a caerle realmente bien. — Tú solo vienes a esa materia, estas en último año. Yo me he quedado un poco atrás.

— Bueno, pero que la profesora te haya tenido en cuenta es una buena señal. — le aseguró antes de ser llamada por la nombrada con anterioridad.

— Karma, ocúpate de anotar estos nombres en la pizarra. Separa en cinco partes y coloca a los alumnos en su respectivo grupo.

— Hecho. — afirmó enérgicamente. Parecía algo entusiasmada.

— Rachel, ¿te llevas bien con tu hermana?

— Claro — respondió algo dudosa por no saber a qué iba exactamente aquello.

— Solo no quiero problemas. De todas formas la he colocado en otro grupo. No quiero que te toque calificarla y desde ya te digo que tienes prohibido ayudarla en casa. Puedes aconsejarla pero intenta hacer que te respete. Eres una profesora más aquí dentro aunque no tengas el titulo en mano. Quiero que formes el vinculo profesor – alumno, no más de ello ¿de acuerdo? — Rachel asintió — No eres su amiga, recuérdalo y ellos te respetaran. — Volvió asentir esta vez recibiendo el aliento de su profesora y una hoja con el nombre de todos los alumnos — Hoy te encargaras de pasar lista. — fue lo último que dijo antes de que los alumnos volviesen a sus lugares.

La clase paso rápido, y de tres horas que había prometido la profesora solo se redujo a una.

— Muy bien, aquí están los nombres de todos ustedes — apuntó a la pizarra — Cuando Rachel termine de tomar asistencia y queden liberados, quiero que cada uno de ustedes se tome el tiempo de venir a ver en qué grupo han quedado. No quiero que la próxima clase nadie me pregunte donde quedo. Quiero entrar en el aula y encontrar las mesas acomodadas como explique con anterioridad y cada uno en su respectivo grupo con su compañero de equipo.

La sonrisa de Rachel no demoro en dibujar en su rostro. Las caras de los alumnos eran realmente aterradora, como si se hubiese cagado en sus pantalones. Nuevamente, sintió esa mirada intensa pero ahora, teniendo en cuenta que todos los alumnos estaban ubicados, sería más complicado encontrar al causante.

— Rachel, pasa lista por favor. — pidió tomando asiento a su lado — Cuanto más demoren en hacer silencio más tarde se irán de aquí. Colaboren.

El silencio le dio paso a Rachel para tomar asistencia. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado hace cinco años si se vería ahí mismo, probablemente, se habría reído sin parar para después responder: ¡En tus sueños! ¡No!. Sin embargo allí se encontraba, tomando lista luego de un día emocionalmente agotador.

— Cooper Lauren…

— Aquí — levantó su mano ganándose la atención de Rachel. Memorizo su rostro y agrego un tic a un lado de su nombre.

— Mmmm… ¿Duch? — preguntó dudosa

— Aquí — levantó la mano un chico — Daniel. — le sonrió.

— ¿Fabray? — preguntó aun agregando un tic en el nombre anterior

— ¡Aquí! — no levantó su rostro solo se dedico a poner un tic sin darle importancia.

— Freeman… — volvió a preguntar releyendo el apellido que había mencionado con anterioridad — ¿Fabray? — dijo en voz alta sin ser consciente. Una muchacha permanecía con su brazo extendido — ¿Tú eres Fabray? — preguntó con su corazón en la boca. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Reconocía perfectamente ese apellido.

— No — negó con su cabeza algo confundida — Soy Freeman.

— Yo soy Quinn… Fabray.

Rachel rápidamente giro su rostro hacia la derecha comprendiendo que la mirada que sentía con anterioridad provenía de allí. Trago saliva intentando recordar porque su rostro le resultaba tan familiar. Frunció su ceño pero no podía permitirse una conversación con aquella chica. Debía seguir tomando asistencia, su profesora comenzaba a fastidiarse.

Siguió pasando lista, teniendo en cuenta en todo momento el rostro de la muchacha rubia que permanecía aun sentada en su asiento. En su mente repasaba las miles de cosas que le había pasado durante esos días, pero nada parecía dar indicios de conocerla de algún lado, de haberla cruzado o mínimamente tropezarse con ella. Pero su rostro… esperen.

— Nos vemos la próxima clase.

Anunció la profesora dándoles paso libre para abandonar la clase. Aun no sabía en qué momento había pasado todo tan rápidamente. ¿Qué demonios paso allí?

— ¿Necesitas que te alcance? — le preguntó Karma luego de recoger sus cosas.

— S-si… tengo… — se aclaró la garganta — He venido en auto.

— De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana entonces. — volvió a dejarle un beso en su mejilla y dejo a Rachel complemente aturdida con sus pensamientos.

— ¡Hey! — Recibió un empujón — ¿Podemos irnos ya?

— Claro — volvió a responder por inercia.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? Has quedado como idiota pasando lista.

— ¿Eh? — preguntó saliendo finalmente de su maraña de pensamientos.

— Olvídalo… quiero irme — respondió Allison tirando del brazo de su hermana.

Rachel hecho un último vistazo por el aula pero ya todos se había marchado. Se maldecía mentalmente por haberse comportado así, ni siquiera sabía que había hecho luego de perderse en sus pensamientos. Su hermana tenía razón, seguramente había quedado como una completa idiota. Ahora todos estarían opinando _"La nueva ayudante es una lenta" "¿Qué sucede con esa tipa? ¿Acaso es idiota?" _

— Ali, no comeré en casa. — comentó luego de subirse al auto y recorrer unas cuantas cuadras. — Santana me espera en un bar.

— Oh, genial. ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

— ¡En tus sueños! — se burlo.

— Vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Déjame unirme a ustedes.

— No seas pesada, demasiado tengo que aguantarte en esa materia.

— Dios, que mala hermana eres. — bufo antes de bajarse del auto — Para que sepas, me comeré el chocolate que guardas en tu cajón.

— ¡Allison! ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas! — grito una vez que su hermana cerró la puerta luego de bajarse. Allison solo sonrió burlándose de ella, levantando sus cejas junto a su dedo medio. — Demonios, mis chocolates no. — murmuro molesta.

Agradecía que el bar no quedara muy lejos de su casa, necesitaba con urgencia beber algo con su amiga y hacer su descargo como siempre. Su día había sido agotador. Anastasia, Anastasia, un poco mas de Anastasia, apartamento nuevo, Anastasia, ingresantes y finalmente Fabray.

— ¿Fabray? — Preguntó en voz alta golpeteando el volante con sus dedos mientras esperaba que la luz cambiase a verde — ¿¡FABRAY!? — abrió sus ojos sin poder creerse. Fabray. Cuantos mensajes había recibido con ese mismo apellido. Demonios, esa muchacha tenía el mismo apellido que Sebastián. El mismísimo Sebastián que pedía su dibujo a cambio de sus carbonillas. — ¡Carajo! — grito al recibir bocinazos detrás de su coche.

Con su mente hecha un desastre avanzo las pocas cuadras que la separaban del dichoso bar. Lo hizo todo en modo automático. Aparco su coche, bajo de el, camino hasta la entrada y localizo su mesa por inercia. Siempre se sentaban en el mismo sitio.

— ¡Hey! — Saludo alegremente Santana — Espera… ¿Estás bien? — preguntó alarmada al ver el rostro de Rachel. Ella solo permanecía sentada en su silla, con su cartera aun colgando de su hombro y sus ojos bien abiertos. — Berry, dime ahora mismo que…

— La chica… — balbuceo nerviosa interrumpiendo a su amiga. — ¡Oh, Santana dios santo! — Dejo caer sus codos sobre la mesa — Soy la profesora de la chica del parque. La de los preciosos ojos.

* * *

Tengo tumblr para la persona que pregunto, pero no se usarlo muy bien jajaja. de todas formas lo dejo.

**heyjudeeok. tumblr. com**

* * *

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo Diez**

* * *

Rachel sabía perfectamente que su relación con Finn no había terminado del todo, no teniendo en cuenta que han estado casi más de dos años juntos. No puede terminarse por una simple discusión, más allá de no haber recibido llamadas o mensajes de su parte en todo esos días. Era una relación estancada, casi terminada, y de alguna manera comenzó agradecerlo.

Deseaba no ser cobarde y enfrentar a su madre si llegaba el día de querer compartir algo con Anastasia en su casa. Envidiaba a Kurt tras tener el valor de confesar su más guardado secreto. Había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para ser feliz de una vez por todas. ¿Qué con ella? Seguía viviendo en la mediocridad. Tal vez, Anastasia seria un nuevo punto de partida, con o sin ella, buscaría su felicidad.

La casa estaba vacía o completamente oscura cuando puso el primer pie dentro, luego de varias cervezas junto a Santana, cosa que agradeció. Se sintió aliviada de no tener que hacerle frente a su hermana o madre con su bombardeo constante sobre Finn y su reconciliación, cosa que cada vez la veía más lejana. De todos modos, aun no sabía si quería realmente estar sola o no.

Dejo sus pertenencias sobre la mesa del comedor, colgó su campera en el perchero debajo de la escalera y camino hacia la cocina luego de haberse sacado sus botas. Abrió la heladera y saco una botella de jugo natural que su padrastro solía comprar para desayunar. Tomo una fruta y volvió sus pasos hacia el comedor para tomar sus pertenencias y subir a su habitación. En su casa todo parecía tranquilo, salvo por los vecinos que parecían tener una reunión de amigos. Corrió un poco las cortinas y pudo divisar la figura de Carla, su vecina junto a alguna amiga lavando los platos en la cocina.

Volvió junto a su cama dejándose caer libremente.

— Demonios… — murmuro tras darse cuenta que su laptop había quedado abajo o donde sea que Allison la hubiese dejado.

Con algo de pereza se sentó en el borde de su cama y tomo la fruta para darle un mordisco mientras presionaba el botón de encendido en su computadora. Sonó su cuello al sentarse en la silla y estiro sus brazos hacia arriba con el propósito de estirarse un poco. ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí? Podría estar durmiendo. Debía estar durmiendo tras asegurarse la hora.

Abrió su programa de música y cliqueó "Walking on a dream" de Empire of the sun. Amaba aquel tipo de música, amaba tomarse aunque sea unos minutos para relajarse con música y quizá, dibujar, pero aun le dolía su mano recordando su anterior problema de tendinitis. ¡_Qué estupidez! No dejare de hacer mis cosas por eso. _Pero tuvo que hacerlo tras el fuerte pinchazo que sintió al forzar el brazo. Demonios, sentía que estaba en abstinencia de borrones y trazos.

Suspiró en contra del silencio mirando alrededor de su habitación, bebiendo ahora su jugo pensó que quizá, sería buena idea cambiar las cosas de lugar. Necesitaba nuevos cambios en su vida, y que mejor que empezar por su lugar de confort. Quizá cambiar su cama y algunos muebles, pero eso lo haría una vez que tuviese visto el apartamento y la mudanza se concretara.

La computadora que había dejado a un lado tras darle un escrutinio a su habitación la hizo percatar que la canción había acabado. Cliqueó su lista de reproducción y navego un poco por internet. Sus mails estaban chequeados, no había noticias de la universidad, solo un mensaje por parte de la mujer recordándole que en dos días podría pasarse por su despacho para cerrar negocio y concretar la compra.

— ¿Qué diré mamá cuando me marche… sola? — negó con su cabeza lamentándolo por su hermana. La echaría de menos, de todas formas había una habitación extra para cuando quisiese ir a quedarse, siempre y cuando no se aprovechara de la situación.

En la barra de marcadores aparecía la pestaña de Facebook junto a otras redes que ella ni siquiera sabía que existían. Allison había estado allí, solo rogaba que no haya borrado planos o trabajos de importancia.

Mientras la pagina cargaba, su móvil comenzó a sonar. Rachel salto de la silla y corrió hasta la cama donde descansaba su bolso. Algo desesperada por oír el tono fuerte, sin querer despertar a su familia, agarro su móvil y observo el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla por un momento antes de rechazar la llamada y quitarlo de la red, es decir, dejarlo sin señal. Solía hacer eso cuando buscaba un poco de soledad para ella misma, y teniendo en cuenta lo insistente que resultaba ser Anastasia, esa era la mejor opción.

De vuelta en su escritorio, miró detenidamente las noticias que aparecían en su muro. ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a entrar tan a menudo? Su respuesta se respondió fácilmente al ver un mensaje en la bandeja de entraba con el nombre de Sebastián. Sin dudarlo hizo clic en responder cuando termino de leerlo, mordiéndose en labio comenzó a escribir.

* * *

**_Tian… (Espero que tampoco te moleste que te llame así, sale en tu facebook)_**

**_No daré muchas vueltas en el asunto de la respuesta. Acerca de la pregunta que me has hecho, aun no sé cómo responderla. Iré por partes. En los últimos días, quizá meses, ¿Por qué no años?... da igual, pero la cosa es que he sentido que todo lo que he vivido o creado es falso. ¿Entiendes? No creo, te he contado muy poco y no puedes hacer mucha idea con eso, pero resumiendo las cosas, hace tiempo que no hago algo que realmente me gusta, o que me importe. Todo lo que hago es seguir los pasos que marca mi madre. _**

**_La verdad de todo es que siempre he sido un poco sumisa, bueno… lo confieso, soy bastante sumisa y rara vez tomo las riendas de algo. Debo comenzar a prepararme para rendir mi tesis y aun me siento completamente estancada, no solo en el proyecto que presentare sino en todo. He tenido pareja en este último tiempo y he llegado al estado de no querer compartir tiempo con él ¿Eso está mal? Es decir, querer pasar tiempo sola o con seres queridos ¿Está mal? Supongo que ya todo ha acabado al no recibir llamadas de su parte, pero mi madre… oh dios, ella es un caso aparte. No deja de entrometerse para que nos arreglemos. Me vuelve loca. _**

**_Pero, no quiero aburrirte más con mis cuentos. Es dulce de tu parte que te tomes el tiempo en preocuparte teniendo en cuenta que no me conoces y eres hombre, sin ánimo de ofender, pero rara vez un hombre le presta la oreja a una mujer, por el simple hecho de que nos extendemos demasiado en el tema, como lo estoy haciendo yo en estos momentos ¿Comprendes? De todos modos tengo mi amigo hombre que me escucha, pero es gay. Creo que eso cambia un poco las cosas ¿no? _**

**_¿Almas gemelas? Creo completamente en ello. Creo firmemente que cada persona tiene alguien más que le corresponde en esta vida y en las siguientes. Creo que quizá a algunos les tome más tiempo en encontrarla y, tal vez, una sola vida no les alcance teniendo que reencarnar nuevamente para seguir en su búsqueda, pero definitivamente, creo en las almas gemelas. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ya has tenido la oportunidad de encontrarla? Dime que si para poder creer en todo lo que digo. De todas formas tengo dos amigos que se están por casar, y sé que ellos son la mejor prueba de que el amor existe al igual que tu perfecta alma gemela._**

**_Tu también tienes derecho a decirme que me meta en mis propios asuntos si no quieres responder algo tan intimo como eso. _**

**_P.D: ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista o piensas que una persona necesita más de una vez para enamorarse? _**

**_Nos leemos pronto  
Rach._**

* * *

— Y así es como quedo como una imbécil… — dijo — ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? — se auto-burlo de su propia pregunta. — ¿En qué demonios pensaba? — se preguntó, de todas formas el mensaje lo había enviado.

Cuando ya sentía que no podía hacer más, cloqueo un par de noticias más y bajo un poco el volumen de la música. No había mucho más por hacer, pero un mensaje en su correo electrónico apareció en forma de ventana a la derecha de su pantalla. Era su profesora, quien le había dado la oportunidad de ser ayudante de cátedra. Allí había adjuntado no más que el cronograma de clases y las obras que verían con el pasar del año. Lo próximo que haría sería recopilar información sobre Le corbusier, los alumnos deberían de redibujar cabanon.

— Nada mejor que Le Corbu para aprender sobre módulos… — dijo terminando de leer el mail donde se pedían más cosas a los profesores.

El ruido de una burbuja explotando sonó en los pequeños parlantes de su computadora. ¿De dónde demonios provenía aquello? La pestaña titilante perteneciente a Facebook llamo su atención, pero la sorpresa fue aun más grande al ver que allí ya descansaba un nuevo mensaje de Sebastián.

* * *

**_Rach… (Puedes llamarme como quieras, es bueno saber que tampoco te molesta el diminutivo)_**

**_Veo que el asunto va de preguntas y respuestas. Siempre he encontrado esos programas de televisión aburridos, parte de la televisión basura pero contigo, se vuelve más entretenido. _**

**_Lamento decirte que no podre decirte que he corroborado tu idea sobre las almas gemelas, aun no ha golpeado mi puerta, quiero creer que todavía no ha encontrado mi dirección y no que se ha entretenido en el camino, de todas formas, creo completamente en eso. Tú lo has descripto perfectamente. Creo en el amor en otras vidas, así como en la reencarnación constante en busca de esa mitad que te falta… pero no entrare en temas de reencarnación ahora mismo. _**

**_En cuanto a lo que has dicho sobre tener mejores cosas que hacer, déjame decirte que se administrar muy bien mis tiempos y digamos que no hay muchas emociones en mi vida. No me molesta para nada leerte mucho menos si es una fuente de descarga para ti, aunque sea un completo desconocido. ¿Qué hay con los gays? Yo también tengo un amigo que ha encontrado su alma gemela y está en plena organización de bodas. Esta hecho un nudo de nervios. Lo comprendo, su prometido suele ser algo intenso en algunas ocasiones. Por otra parte, cerrando este tema, puedes escribirme cuando desees y yo te escuchare (¿Leeré?) atentamente cuando lo necesites. Pero, tampoco quiero que lo tomes como si estuviese invadiendo tu espacio personal o intimo, no es mi intensión. _**

**_¿Amor a primera vista? Creo y puedo decirte que a segunda también. Me ha sucedido, y créeme, no es para nada loco si eso te sucede a ti. Sé que se necesita de tiempo para conocer a una persona que quizá, a primera vista te parece genial pero cuando la conoces realmente solo deseas alejarte, pero también existe esa posibilidad de gustarte con solo mirar a la persona y luego de conocerla, ser tu perdición. ¿Comprendes? _**

**_Yo no estoy en ningún tipo de relación, lo cual no puedo entender mucho tu tema amoroso mucho menos aconsejarte. De igual manera nunca lo hago, con ninguno de mis amigos, prefiero solo opinar del tema… pero si quieres sentirte un poco mejor, no eres la única que se vuelve loca con su familia, solo que a mí me toca mi padre. _**

**_Besos  
Tian._**

* * *

Quinn navegaba por internet buscando información para su clase del día siguiente sin poder despegar sus ojos de la pestaña permaneciente a Facebook. ¿Había hecho lo correcto respondiendo rápidamente? Se sentía un poco idiota al haber respondido en un pestañeó, no quería crearle la idea de que estaba pendiente de ella, cosa que era cierto, pero no tenia porque enterarse. De todas formas la idea de que Rachel pudiera responder de inmediato aumentaba sus nervios, imaginándola del otro lado de la computadora tecleando su respuesta.

Intento bajar algunos documentos con planos que otras personas habían dibujado pero el solo hecho de abrir AutoCad pondría lenta su computadora y no quería que se congelara si Rachel llegaba a contestar. Bueno, poniéndolo de esa forma sonaba un poco enfermizo, pero demonios, estaba loca por esa morena.

Respiro profundo y dio clic en "descargar" para enfocarse en su trabajo y prometerse a sí misma que no respondería un mensaje más, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Tarde o temprano abriría el mensaje y su mente la empujaría a responderle. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan dependiente de un mensaje? Aun rondaba en su mente que aquello estaba completamente mal, pero quizá, Rachel se cansaba antes que ella y dejaba de responderle.

Quinn dio varios giros en su silla de escritorio deteniéndose bruscamente cuando, el típico sonido de facebook, le indico que había un nuevo mensaje en su bandeja. Ella aun permanecía de espaldas a la pantalla, quedando inmóvil paseando su mirada por la pared, buscando esa pequeña distracción que la alejara de facebook y calmara su ansiedad.

Finalmente cedió y agarro el mouse en su poder. La pestaña se deslizo hacia abajo sorprendiéndose por las escasas palabras que allí aparecían.

* * *

**_¿Puedo agregarte? Espero no lo tomes a mal, solo quiero "chatear" o hablar directamente contigo si es que estas online. _**

**_Si no quieres, tienes libertad en decírmelo. No me enojare._**

* * *

Quinn miró en dirección al mensaje que aun permanecía abierto frente a sus ojos durante un largo tiempo. En lugar de responder, se levantó de su silla y corrió hasta el baño para mojarse la cara con agua helada.

— ¡Estas jodida! — dijo observándose frente al espejo.

Rachel no había retrocedido, no se había cansado de ella y mucho menos la había rechazado. Rachel había decidido avanzar, agregarla a Facebook, conocerla aun más. Pero claro que eso no pasaría, en lugar de conocer a Quinn conocería a su hermano.

— ¡Me he jodido, es un hecho! — negó con su cabeza lamentando haber llegado tan lejos.

Abandonó el baño y camino hasta las ventanas corredizas que daban al balcón que compartía con su hermano. _¿Dónde demonios estas, Tian? ¡Te necesito aquí! _Pensó luego de echarle un vistazo a su habitación. Apoyo sus brazos en la baranda y perdió su mirada en su jardín, parte de la piscina que se brillaba gracias a las luces que había dentro y como su perro salía de su casucha para beber un poco de agua y volver acostarse.

— Mira el cielo cada vez que te sientas sola o me necesites, siempre me encontraras en la estrella más brillante. — le dijo su abuelo antes de morir.

A Quinn no le gustaba para nada recapitular aquel momento, pero en ocasiones como aquella, buscaba con su mirada la estrella más resplandeciente. Él estaría con ella, pase lo que pase.

Suspiró profundamente ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo con su vida? Ya había pasado los veinte y aun así no se sentía realizada. Todos comentan que recién está comenzando su camino, de todas formas ella se sentía vacía, incompleta.

Envidió momentáneamente a Rachel. Lo tenía todo, o al menos lo que ella anhelaba. Amor, carrera, familia, amigos. ¿De qué se quejaba Rachel? ¿De qué se quejaba ella misma?

Si ella misma no creía en el amor ¿Por qué molestarse?

Levantó sus hombros y volvió a su habitación asegurando las ventanas detrás de ella. Camino hasta su escritorio y volvió a tomar asiento en su silla frente a su laptop.

"Agregar a mis amigos" fue lo próximo que cliqueo recibiendo un cartel con la solicitud pendiente. Quizá Rachel ya se había ido a dormir teniendo en cuenta que eran más de la una de la mañana, pero una nueva notificación apareció en su escritorio.

Rachel la había aceptado. _Lo _había aceptado.

— Ya estás en el baile, Quinn… ahora solo te queda bailar. — murmuro tecleando.

**_— _****_Hola — √ _****_visto: 1:22am _**

* * *

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo Once**_

* * *

_**—**_****_**Hola — √**_****_**visto: 1:22am**_

_**—**_****_**Hola Sebastián. No pensé que aun seguías en línea — √**_****_**visto: 1:23am**_

_**— Me tarde un poco, lo siento. Tuve que hacer unas cosas antes — √**_****_**visto: 1:23am**_

_**— No hay problema, pero me temo que nos tendremos que despedir pronto. Mañana debo levantarme temprano. ¿Qué hay de ti? — √**_****_**visto: 1:25am**_

_**— Bueno, yo podre dormir un poco mas pero debería levantarme temprano también…solo para aprovechar la mañana. √**_****_**visto: 1:25am**_

_**— Pues… haces bien. — √**_****_**visto: 1:26am**_

_**— Debo irme…pero estaremos en contacto pronto. Cuidate, Sebastián. — √**_****_**visto: 1:26am**_

_**— Ah, y gracias por leerme y acceder a agregarnos. Ten buenas noches. √**_****_**visto: 1:26am**_

_**— No hay problema. Descansa y mañana ten un buen día. Adiós — √**_****_**visto: 1:27am**_

* * *

— Hey — dijo a modo de saludo. Rachel solo despego sus ojos de su cuadernos de dibujos un momento antes de volver a su actividad — Estuve llamándote — volvió hablar Anastasia tras no recibir respuesta.

— Lo sé — respondió aun sin poder levantar la vista. El dibujo estaba entretenido. Esa mañana había logrado recuperar su inspiración y a decir verdad, no podía hablar con tal frialdad mirándola a los ojos.

Anastasia pareció buscar con sus ojos al muchacho que solía atender a Rachel pero fallando en el intento. Luego de un tiempo aun ninguna de las dos se atrevía a decir nada. Rachel porque no quería y Anastasia porque sabía que la morena se le escurría por los dedos como agua.

— ¿Cómo ha comenzado tu día? — hablo finalmente Anastasia.

Rachel solo respiro profundo antes de comenzar a elaborar todo en su cabeza.

— Ana… respecto a las llamadas… — la interrumpió

— Todo está bien. No tienes que pedirme disculpas.

— ¿Disculpas? — Pregunto frunciendo su ceño antes de dejar su lápiz sobre su cuaderno — No pensaba pedirte disculpas.

— Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que has rechazado mi llamada y luego apagado el móvil, me da la sensación que has sido poco cortés conmigo. Creo que un lo siento no estaría para nada mal. — dijo quitándose el saco al entrar en calor en la cafetería. — Es lo mínimo que me debes luego de andar como perro detrás de ti.

— ¿Eh? — preguntó Rachel al borde de la risa. Aquello le parecía completamente ridículo — ¿Cómo perro? ¿Detrás de mí? — Repitió sus palabras en forma de pregunta — Aquí nadie te ha pedido que fueras detrás de alguien como un perro.

— Rachel, se que te estás desquitando por todos estos años, pero creo que deberías parar. No estaré todo el tiempo buscándote. — La morena abrió sus ojos sin poder creerlo — Debes superarlo y avanzar, tal y como lo he hecho yo.

— Oh, créeme que te he superado con creces. — Dijo negando con su cabeza a la vez que cerraba su cuaderno.

— Espera… ¿Te marchas? ¿Ya? — observo un poco en alerta los movimientos de Rachel.

— No me apetece seguir aquí y digamos que tú me has sacado las ganas de dibujar. — respondió para luego levantar su mano. Anastasia frunció su ceño pero rápidamente pudo notar como el chico que las atendió la vez anterior, hacia su aparición.

— Vaya… ¿Solo te dedicas a Rachel? — hablo Anastasia confundiendo a ambos chicos — Te he buscado antes y no tuve éxito… pero ella lo único que hace es levantar su brazo y estas aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Rachel observaba el perfil de Anastasia que ahora se encontraba comenzando una discusión algo arriba del tono normal de voz. Se imagino en un lapso de tiempo subiéndose a la mesa para poner una mano sobre el cabello de Anastasia con su la otra golpearla con el servilletero. ¿Cómo fue posible amar a una persona así? ¿En qué momento pudo congeniar con ella? ¿Fue así también en el pasado?

— No quiero volver a saber de ti. — dijo Rachel acallando las voces de su mente y la de las dos personas que discutían frente a ella.

— No estás hablando en serio. Claramente no te oyes y tú, tráeme mi maldito desayuno o hablare directamente con tu jefe. — lo apuntó.

— Rachel, tu cuenta y procura traer a Santana la próxima vez.

— Bla, bla, bla… es muy atrevido con los clientes ¿sabes? — dijo Anastasia una vez que el chico se retiro.

— ¿Perdón?

— Rachel, haremos de cuenta que aquí no ha pasado nada ¿de acuerdo? — Dijo rebuscando algo en su bolso — Solo estás abrumada por todo este tema de volver a vernos, sé que es fuerte pero nos acostumbraremos.

— He dicho que no quiero volver a verte. — repitió la morena. Su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente sintiéndose abrumada por volver a soltar aquellas palabras.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Volver a ignorarme sabiendo que te necesito? — dijo golpeando la muralla que Rachel se atrevía a subir frente a sus narices. Jugando la última carta que le quedaba bajo su manga. Rachel solo guardo silencio.

— ¿Lo harás? ¿Me harás eso a mí? — No recibió respuesta — Vamos, Rachel… tú sabes que después de todo Santana no pudo ocupar mi lugar. Sabes que aun me sientes como tu mejor amiga ¿Por qué complicas las cosas? No te hare daño, yo te necesito. ¿Podrías siquiera ponerte en mi lugar?

— Siempre pienso en tu bien antes que en el mío propio. — Dijo tratando de evitar que le temblara la voz.

— Si pero ahora claramente no estás pensando en las dos, solo en ti. Estas siendo un poco injusta. — Tomo el saco que colgó en su silla comenzando a colocárselo — He estado siempre que me has necesitado. Cuando tu madre conoció a ese nuevo tipo y tú no querías saber nada al respecto. Cuando el imbécil de tu primer novio se aprovecho de ti yo te he ayudado a salir adelante. ¿Quién ha estado en todos tus momentos malos? Yo.

— Yo también he estado cuando tú me necesitaste, no solo fue cosa tuya. — Respondió Rachel — ¿Por qué siempre eres así? Cada vez que algo no va como tú quieres sacas estas cosas del pasado.

— Solo digo lo que pienso. ¿Has podido olvidarme en este tiempo?

— Anastasia no creo que… — la interrumpió.

— Si has venido aquí es porque una parte tuya aun me quiere en tu vida. Por dios… — dio un leve golpe en la mesa — Admite que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti. Deja de engañarte a ti misma… deja de escuchar a tu cabeza y empieza por tu corazón. ¿Qué te dice el?

— Yo te quería — dijo Rachel suavemente sintiéndose abrumada por toda la situación que la superaba sin ella poder controlarlo.

— ¿Me querías? — Preguntó esperando una respuesta que nunca llego — Rachel ¿me querías o aun me quieres?

— No… yo… — balbuceó intentando controlar el temblor en sus manos. Suspiro ordenando sus ideas. Las palabras que diría se aferraban a sus dientes sin querer salir. No estaba segura del todo — No estoy enamorada de ti, ya no.

Anastasia asintió lentamente — Creo que aquí entonces ya no hay nada que pueda hacer — Rachel subió su vista al ver como Anastasia se levantaba de su asiento — por ahora. — Dejo dinero para pagar lo que había consumido Rachel.

— Anastasia… — la interrumpió

— Estaré esperando tu llamada cuando quieras volver. Aquí no ha terminado nada… se que quieres eso. — Varias personas miraban en dirección suya — Y para que sepas, aun eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero. — Y con esas simples palabras, abandono a Rachel en la cafetería.

* * *

— Entonces… dime ¿Qué piensas? — Russel Fabray preguntó una vez que le dio el último sorbo a su café.

Quinn tomo de su jugo intentando no escupir por la sorpresiva noticia. Su padre había regresado de su viaje por su campaña política teniendo su primer desayuno con su hija luego de estar más de un mes fuera de su casa.

— No tienes que responderme ahora mismo — Suspiró su padre — Bueno, la verdad es que quiero hacer un poco las cosas bien contigo y pensé, que esta noticia sería un buen comienzo para hacer las paces.

— Es arte… — murmuro viendo la revista que descansaba sobre el desayunador bajo la mirada de ambos Fabray.

— Lo sé y no te imaginas cuanto he luchado con esa idea, pero me han contactado con buenos profesores. Harás lo que tanto te gusta, pagaré por tus clases y todo lo que necesites allí. Puedes meterte en internet y averiguar todo por allí, tienes un correo de mail para contactarte directamente con los directivos, solo dile que eres mi hija. Sé que te gustara, Quinn.

— Pero… es Europa.

— También lo sé — suspiró su padre levantándose de su asiento — Por eso mismo quiero que lo pienses, pero no puedes tomarte mucho tiempo. Si aceptas, en unos dos meses quiero que te traslades hasta allí para adaptarte y prepararte para el curso de ingreso. Solo los mejores lo logran.

Quinn tomó entre sus manos la revista y los papeles adjuntos que detallaban puntualmente todo lo que cada universidad enseñaba. ¿Estaba viviendo un sueño? ¿Cuándo su padre había accedido a semejante cosa?

— Debo irme a la oficina — rompió el silencio junto a los pensamientos de su hija — Hazme el favor de pensarlo. No quiero poner dinero de más en la universidad de aquí si luego terminas yéndote. — Dejó un beso en su cabeza — Nos vemos en la cena.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? — murmuro Quinn. Echo un vistazo a la cocina. Había dejado sus sueños apartados por el solo hecho de no querer enfrentar a su padre, y ahora, él pretendía enviarla como si nada al otro lado del mundo.

Un silbido de escuchó en sus espaldas — Oh si, definitivamente a papá lo han raptado los alienígenas cambiando el chip de su cerebro. — dijo Tian tomando una fruta del frutero — En cambio a mi me dio la opción de viajar a donde quisiese. Creo que ha comenzado a sentirse un poco culpable con nosotros. — levantó sus hombros.

Quinn volvió a echarle un vistazo a la revista sin estarle prestando atención realmente — Me ha dicho que son las mejores universidades. — murmuró.

— Claro, Londres y Francia tienen una de las mejores — dijo su hermano sin preocupación mirando sobre el hombro de Quinn la revista.

— ¿Europa? — Quinn lo miró — ¿Francia?

— Sí, sabes que allí es la cuna de todo lo referido al arte, historia… bla bla. — levantó sus hombros.

Quinn se mordió su labio inferior, considerando la idea de irse de una vez por todas de América. Lejos de sus padres, lejos de su realidad, lejos de… Rachel. Rápidamente recordó cuando la morena le preguntó sobre conocer otro lugar en el mundo, lamentándose por no alcanzar a visitar Paris.

— ¿Cuándo debes decidirlo? — preguntó su hermano sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— No me dio una fecha límite, pero si acepto quiere que me vaya a vivir allí para adaptarme antes de comenzar.

— Te extrañare… me harás mucha falta.

Quinn sonrió. Puso la revista boca abajo y alejo los papeles con información buscando la paz que necesitaba para tomar la decisión correcta.

— Ya has dado por sentado que me iré. — dijo tomando un sorbo de su jugo.

— Nada te ata aquí, ¿o sí?

* * *

— ¡No jodas! — Oyó Rachel antes de llevarse un poco de ensalada a la boca. Santana volvía a la sala de la clínica, donde Rachel ya había comenzado a comer, junto a un gran ramo de flores — Ella quizá solo quiere saber que se siente estar con una mujer.

— No soy lesbiana, Santana.

— Creo que debes repasar eso, después de todo has tenido una especie de enamoramiento con Anastasia. — dijo echándole un vistazo a la tarjeta.

— Aww, tú tienes mucha suerte. Samy es muy atento contigo.

Santana dejó el arreglo floral sobre la mesa y le sonrió a su amiga — No creo que sea Sam, no es su letra.

— ¿Lo estas engañando? — frunció su ceño tragando la ensalada.

— Oh, no. Estas no son para mí. — Se apuntó el pecho — Estas, son pura y exclusivamente para ti. — La apuntó quitando la tarjeta del arreglo floral — Rachel Berry — aclaró su garganta — No veo la hora de poder cenar contigo. No creo en el sexo de primera cita, pero contigo hare una excepción. Te hare ver las estrellas y te quitare esa cara de amargada.

Rachel rápidamente le quito la tarjeta de sus manos.

**_Rachel  
Las gardenias simbolizan un amor secreto.  
Has llamado mi atención desde el primer momento._**

Contando las horas para verte esta noche.

**_Con amor, Brody Weston._**

— ¿Qué diablos? — dijo Rachel mirando aun la tarjeta entre sus manos.

— Gracias, no hace falta. — dice Santana tomando asiento para por fin, comenzar con su almuerzo. — En verdad huelen bien — comentó destapando su comida.

— ¿Eh?

— Creo que deberías de usar un vestido… para mostrar tus piernas. Ya sabes… — gesticulo con sus manos y el tenedor de plástico luego de llevarse una porción a su boca.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Cuándo he quedado para una cita? — Rachel la miraba buscando explicaciones — ¿¡Quien es Brody Weston!? — Gritó desesperada por la tranquilidad que adornaba a su amiga.

— Dejare de lado el hecho que me has gritado — dijo sin mirarla — Brody será el próximo que se meterá en tu cama. Te he arreglado una cita con el… puedes agradecerme mañana, cuando ni siquiera te puedas las piernas.

— Evidentemente estas muy mal de la cabeza, Santana — Rachel negó con su cabeza — Él puede enviar todas las flores que quiera y tú concretar todas las citas que quieras, pero yo ni loca asistiré. No quiero saber nada con nadie.

— Por supuesto. Entonces… ¿Qué te pondrás esta noche? — preguntó ignorando a su amiga.

— Santana, no iré ¿entiendes? — Respondió apartando las flores para luego volver a su asiento — Llamaras a ese tal Weston y le dirás que morí ahogada con mi propia saliva mientras dormía.

— ¡Amo tu espíritu salidor! — Dijo limpiándose la boca — Si quieres podemos salir los cuatro, le diré a Sam. Ellos se levan bastante bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer¿ ¿Salir a bailar y esas cosas? O… ¿acordamos una seña para avisarnos que quieres irte con él a su casa? — limpio su blusa — Quizá puede ser esta — tiro de su oreja dos veces hacia abajo y rasco su nariz.

— ¿Qué harás? ¿Jugar al baseball?

— Mala idea. Me rascare un pecho… eso siempre funciona.

— ¿Con quién funciona eso? Estas de mente — habló un poco más relajada, olvidando por completo el enojo con su amiga por tomarse tantas atribuciones.

— Con Sam… para encontrarnos en el baño y…

— No sigas — la interrumpió — No estoy segura de querer saber sobre eso. — Hicieron silencio disfrutando de su comida — No estoy realmente de ánimos como para salir, San.

— Por favor, Rachel… sabes que yo no te pido muchas cosas. Solo cenemos juntos y luego te liberas. Lo prometo. No volveré a insistirte con Brody pero solo… por favor, acepta. No me dejes mal frente a él.

Rachel suspiro molesta pero rendida — Lo que quieras — respondió — Pasa por mí, no quiero llevar mi coche. Y déjale en claro que no es una cita, en absoluto.

— Si tú lo dices…

* * *

— No es específicamente una cita — insistió por decima vez aquella noche — Ella solo es una amiga. Jamás pensé que podría molestarte eso.

— No estabas pensando claramente cuando la invitaste a venir, Sebastián. ¿Qué tienes en mente? — Exigió Quinn cortando un poco de queso para agregar a los bocados que estaba preparando. Inclino su rostro hacia la izquierda, intentando ver más allá de su hombro, asegurándose que Amy no había oído sus reproches.

— Solo quiero que veas si realmente te gustan… las mujeres — murmuro dudoso.

— ¡Pues no me gustan! — gritó clavando el cuchillo en la tabla de cortar. Rápidamente oyeron las preguntas de su amiga asegurándose que estuviesen bien. Solo respondieron un "bien" al unísono ambos hermanos. Quinn suspiró buscando la calma — Sebastián, no me gusta que tomes decisiones sin mi consentimiento. — volvió a mirar sobre su hombro negando con su cabeza cuando la amiga de Amy murmuraba cosas en el oído de su compañera — Y creo que esa "amiga" aun se sigue tirando a Amy.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó alarmado frunciendo su ceño. — Ella tiene novio ¿no?

Quinn tambaleo su cabeza hacia los lados levantando sus hombros — No sé realmente…

— No creo. Ella no para de mirarte. — respondió Tian luego de asegurarse de tal cosa.

— Tian, en el hipotético caso que tuviera ganas de experimentar, no sería con ella.

— ¿No?

— No — aseguró firmemente — Bueno… ella no está mal, pero no creo que sea mi tipo. Yo solo… no lo sé, no me atrae alguien tan…

— ¿Masculina? — completó su hermano dudoso. Quinn asintió — Sabia que tendrías un problema con ello cuando abrí la puerta.

— No es un problema exactamente… supongo que a Amy le van así. Pero…

— Pero no la juzgues por su aspecto. Quizá por dentro es igual a ti y logran congeniar rápidamente. — Insistió su hermano nuevamente — No te estoy diciendo que debes probar ahora mismo, pero si te interesa… ya sabes. — Palmeo su espalda — Ella si está interesada en ti. — aseguró con una sonrisa y un guiño.

— No aumentes mis ganas de matarte — lo apuntó con el cuchillo — Lidiar con tu cuerpo para enterrarte ya me causa dolor de espalda, y tendré que matarlas a ellas para no tener testigos.

— Yo solo decía… — Sebastián levantó sus manos — Tal vez puedes…

— ¿Qué? ¿Conquistarla y buscar mi propio final feliz? ¿Te imaginas a papá cuando se entere? — Quinn arqueo una ceja.

— Claro que no — Sebastián rió — Amy me ha dejado en claro que Megan no es el tipo de personas que… ya sabes. Bueno, no… no lo sabes, pero no es algo que yo deba decirlo — rasco su nuca nervioso — Mas bien con Amy hemos pensado que… bueno… ustedes solo podrían — levanto sus cejas sugestivamente

— ¿En serio? ¿Me crees capaz?

— ¿Capaz de qué?

— ¡Sebastián! ¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo! — chillo perdiendo la paciencia.

— Solo tenla en cuenta…

— ¡Sebastián! — Volvió a advertir con su voz áspera — En primer lugar nada pasara con ella. Y en segundo lugar, la próxima vez que intentes emparejarme con alguien, cortare tus bolas mientras duermes.

— No amenaces mis bolas, amiga — la golpeó con las servilletas en la cabeza pero rápidamente le dejo un beso en su mejilla. — No las pondré en peligro, por eso… para saber en un futuro, quizá. ¿Cuál es tu tipo?

Quinn miró a su hermano entendiendo que no se daría por vencido tan rápidamente, consideró arrojarle un par de aceitunas pero en lugar de ello solo negó con su cabeza.

— Las morenas de ojos chocolates son mi tipo.

* * *

_**Estas cosas pueden suceder en la vida real, créanme**_

_**Vane: Gracias por siempre seguir mis historias y darles una oportunidad. Tu mensaje me encanto. Saludos desde argentina!**_

_**ara la que pregunto cuantos capítulos serán, no lo se...pero sera una larga historia y me asegurare de terminarla. **_

_**Blacklist ya tiene su primer capitulo de la segunda parte... hay continuación segura.**_

_**Saludos**_

* * *

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo Doce**

* * *

Rachel bostezó en la manga de su sweater y lucho por mantener los ojos abiertos junto a una sonrisa fingida para no levantar sospechas sobre el fiasco que resulto ser su cita de cuatro. Santana la fulminaba cada vez que Brody no veía para pedir un poco de colaboración en el asunto, pero pasada las dos horas escuchando una y otra vez lo bueno que era su cita, decidió centrarse en los asuntos que revoloteaban en su mente. Comprar hojas, abastecerse de materiales para una maqueta, corregir algunas láminas de sus alumnos de primer año, comprar lápices y carbonillas. _Carbonillas… _ lo que derivo rápidamente en Sebastián, robándole una autentica sonrisa en toda la noche.

— Lo siento — dijo después de unos minutos tras darse cuenta que tres par de ojos se fijaban en ella. — ¿Qué decías? — se dirigió hacia Brody que solo levantó su ceja como medio de reproche.

— Nada, solo comentábamos la película que hemos visto la vez pasada, pero que tú me has dejado colgada en la mejor parte donde se quita la camisa.

— Bueno, digamos que la trama no sonaba muy fascinante, creo que no hice tan mal en dormirme. Tampoco es que digamos que el tipo que se quitaba la ropa era la gran cosa — subo mis hombros antes de darle un sorbo a la copa de mi vino. Agradezco que Santana maneje, de lo contrario no hubiese sido capaz de soportar esta cita sobria.

— Que aburrida eres — respondió Santana ganándose la sonrisa de Brody antes de que abandone la mesa para retirarse al baño — No lo estás haciendo muy bien aquí, Berry.

— Te dije que no tenía ganas de pasar por esto. No me jodas ahora.

— Mañana me lo recompensaras. Samuel me ha dejado tener una noche de chicas ¿cierto? — Sam asintió dejándole un beso en sus labios — Lo cual he pensado que sería interesante presentarte a unos chicos del trabajo… alguno de ellos médicos.

— Estoy en una de tus citas ahora mismo. No, gracias.

— Mira, no quiero ser ruda contigo… sabes que eso no me caracteriza — Se burla — Pero, aunque respete tu situación, pienso que aun puedes tener un poco de acción en tu cama.

— ¿Por qué todo lo centras en el sexo?

— No todo. También está mi trabajo. Ah, y el chocolate. El resto me da igual.

Rachel solo se encargo de dirigir su mirada hacia el pasillo que conducía a los sanitarios, asegurándose que Brody aun no tenía intensiones de volver. Podría quedarse la noche entera allí para opinión de Rachel. — Se que sientes que debes ayudarme con todo este tema amoroso, pero creeme… lee bien mis labios, San. No-Quiero-Tener-Sexo-Por-Un-Tiempo. — Aclaró en voz baja.

— Eso solo lo dices porque no has tenido alguien que se encargara realmente del tema, de lo contrario estarías como un mono en abstinencia de bananas. — Samuel comienza a reír

— Ya déjala, cariño.

— No, tengo un punto. Finn era un asco en la cama, no tienes idea de lo que el sexo significa.

— Ey, no fue tan malo — Respondió Rachel, sintiéndose atacada sin motivo.

— ¿No fue tan malo? ¿Con quién lo comparas? — preguntó Santana levantando su ceja. La tenía ganada.

— Santana…

— Sabes que tengo razón, al menos admite que fingías dormirte para que Finnepto no se te montara. — La apuntó con su dedo — Prueba con Brody.

— Eres un caso perdido. Me iré. — tomo la correa de mi bolso para sacar la billetera y colaborar en la cuenta.

— Rachel, no te sientas ofendida. Vamos, Santana solo bromea. — intenta solucionar las cosas Samuel

— No. Lo que yo quiero es que Rachel se dé cuenta que fuera del mundo Finn hay un universo por descubrir. Debes aprender a vivir sin él.

— Lo siento, Santana pero no soy como tú. No me sale andar saltando de cama en cama. — Responde recibiendo los ojos abiertos por parte de Sam y el suspiro de Santana — Yo lo siento, no quise… — intenta disculparse.

— No, vamos. No te disculpes. Siempre has querido decirlo. Si, salte de cama en cama pero eso acabó. Encontré a Samuel y para eso tuve que probar.

— No quiero probar, Santana. — respondió ofuscada por seguir con el tema, sacando el dinero de su billetera.

— Ey, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tanto me he demorado en el baño? — pregunta Brody al llegar a la mesa, viendo como Rachel ya se dispone a tomar su abrigo.

— Lo siento, pero debo irme. — dice Rachel sin mirar a su amiga.

— Te recuerdo que has venido conmigo. A menos que quieras caminar… — levanta sus hombros.

— No te preocupes, pediré un taxi. — Se giró para mirar a Brody que aun se mantenía de pie sin saber que hacer — Ha sido un gusto conocerte. — Extendió su mano recibiendo el apretón dudoso.

— Rachel, no hagas el imbécil…

— Fue bueno verte Sam — le dejo un beso.

— ¿No me saludaras a mi? — Preguntó Santana tras verla pasar por detrás sin intensiones de pararse.

Rachel intento dar más de dos pasos pero su móvil comenzó a sonar repetidas veces. Mensajes de texto, Whatsapp y llamadas perdidas entraron a mil por segundo. Frunció su ceño y la preocupación invadió su cuerpo al ver el nombre de Allison en ellos. Nerviosa, pensando lo peor, marco rápidamente el número de su hermana.

— ¿Qué sucede? — se interesó Santana tras observar los gestos de su amiga a unos pasos de distancia.

Rachel solo levantó su dedo pidiendo silencio — ¿Ali? ¿Me escuchas? — preguntó tapando su oído libre para oír la voz del otro lado, pero teniendo en cuenta el barullo que había del otro lado del móvil aquello fue imposible.

— Rachel ¿Qué pasa? — se preocupó Santana tomando su abrigo para ir hasta donde se encontraba su amiga.

— No lo sé. Allison no responde mis llamadas. — decía tras escuchar como fallaba el intento de comunicarse con ella.

— Sam, por favor. Encárgate de la cuenta. — Pidió Santana recibiendo el asentimiento de su parte — Vamos fuera — dijo tomando el brazo de su amiga para guiarla mientras esta solo depositaba su atención en el móvil.

— ¿Allison? ¿Ali? — Gritó por el auricular una vez que atendió su llamada — ¡Demonios! No alcanzo a entender nada.

— Dame… — Dijo Santana quitándole el móvil para comenzar ella misma la conversación.

— Soy Santana… — Gritaba — ¿Qué sucede? — Se quedaba unos minutos en silencio — Lo siento, aléjate de la música. — Volvía a gritar ganándose la incertidumbre de Rachel que solo seguía los pasos de su amiga por la acera — ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? — Le echaba un vistazo a su amiga para no preocuparla — Si, si. Sé dónde queda. Ahora mismo vamos. — Cortó la llamada a la vez que Brody y Samuel llegaban hasta ellas — Allison se emborracho. Debemos ir por ella.

— ¡Demonios! — Respondió frustrada quitándole el móvil a Santana — ¿Crees que puedes llevarme? — Pidió permitiendo que su amiga lea en sus ojos la preocupación.

— No hace falta que lo pidas. — la tranquilizó — Sam, ¿crees que puedes volver por tu cuenta?

— ¿No sería mejor que las acompañemos? — Se atrevió a preguntar Brody siendo receptora Santana de la mirada que le tiro Rachel.

— Creo que lo mejor será que nos marchemos. Ellas sabrán que hacer. — respondió educadamente Samuel.

— Si, es lo mejor — respondió Santana una vez que Rachel comenzó a caminar hacia el auto alejándose de ellos sin despedirse. — Perdona su comportamiento, no está en su mejor noche. Lo siento.

— No te preocupes, sabré entender. — Dijo Brody con una sonrisa comprensiva — Cuídala.

— San, llámame una vez que estés en casa por favor.

— Hecho — respondió besando sus labios para luego correr hasta el auto.

* * *

— ¿Por qué es tan jodidamente imbécil? — gritó Rachel frustrada.

— ¿Qué mas da? Ha bebido de más. ¿Acaso tú no lo has hecho? — Preguntó una vez que encontraron donde estacionar, caminando hacia la puerta de la disco.

— Si, pero jamás lo he hecho cuando salgo con el coche. ¿Qué demonios hubiese pasado si esa persona no te llama? ¿Si se montaba al auto y ya? ¿Te imaginas? — Protestó llegando a la puerta — Buenas noches. ¿Puedo pedirte el favor de pasar? — el muchacho de seguridad frunció su ceño con una sonrisa burlona. La cola llegaba a un poco menos de la mitad de la vereda.

— Haz la fila.

— No, no. Tú no entiendes… — Santana la interrumpió al darse cuenta que con su carácter no lograría nada. Algunos silbidos comenzaron a resonar.

— Olvida lo que ha dicho ella. Solo necesitamos entrar cinco minutos, sacar a su hermana que esta ebria y marcharnos. No más que eso.

— Claro, es el cuento que todos ponen.

— Bien, no quería llegar a esto pero si me lo pones así de difícil no me queda de otra. Soy abogada recién recibida — aclaró tras recibir el ceño fruncido — Y no dudare en llamar a la poli para avisar que aquí dentro hay menores de edad.

— Lo que dices no es cierto — se cruzó de brazos.

— Rachel ¿Cuántos años tiene Allison? — preguntó sin romper el contacto visual con el guardia.

— 19

— Tú decides. — Amenazó Santana llevándose el móvil a la oreja.

No hizo falta más. El guardia quito la cadena de seguridad y las dejo pasar. Miles de abucheos fueron escuchados pero Santana solo levanto su brazo mostrando su dedo medio mientras Rachel se encargaba de empujarla para terminar con todo aquel asunto.

El club estaba oscuro, ruidoso y caluroso, justo como pensé que sería un lugar como estos. Hacía siglos que no pisaba uno. El techo era bajo, había muchas mesas y demasiadas personas. Las luces parpadeaban, casi cegándome. Mi cabeza ya comenzaba a doler por el volumen de la música.

— Iré a los baños. Tú mira las mesas —dijo Santana en su oído — Si la encuentras llámame — Grito mostrando su móvil — Lo mismo hare yo. — Rachel asintió sacando el móvil de su bolso para sentir cuando vibrara.

Tenía que gritar porque la música estaba muy fuerte si deseaba llamar. No podía ver las caras de las personas que se amontonaban en la barra, mucho menos la de las mesas sin tener que acercarse lo suficiente. De todas formas, tomó su móvil iluminando su rostro para marcar el numero de Allison.

— ¿Si? — Oyó un grito

— Allison dime donde estas — Gritó escuchando como otra clase de música se reproducía a través del auricular.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No te escucho!

— ¿Dónde demonios estas? — volvió a gritar

— ¡Pista electrónica!

Sin más, tras recibir la respuesta que buscaba cortó la llamada y volvió a teclear en su móvil, esta vez un mensaje.

**— ****Pista electrónica. Te veo allí. R**

Una vez que se aseguró que el mensaje llego al móvil de su amiga, se encamino hacia la barra para pedir una botella de agua mineral. Todas las personas a su alrededor tenían una bebida y bailaban sin importarles lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Por un instante, cayó en la cuenta en el tipo de lugar que se encontraba.

Esquivo algunas personas que caminaban con su trago en lo alto, intentando no tirar el contenido que había en el vaso. Tuvo que hacerse lugar a base de empujones y codazos, teniendo en cuenta su estatura, fue un trabajo costoso pero logro pegarse a la barra.

— ¡Un agua! — Gritó — ¡Ey! — pero nadie parecía darle importancia. Intentó un par de veces más fallando en todas.

— ¿Qué deseas tomar? Yo invito — dijo un muchacho a su lado.

— Ni se te ocurra tocarme — reprocho antes que el chico pudiera siquiera hacer su jugada.

— ¡Wow! Pero qué carácter… — Se burló con gracia.

— ¡Ey, aquí! — volvió a gritar pero solo logro frustrarse.

— ¡Maggie! — gritó el muchacho que había rechazado con anterioridad. La bar-woman camino hacia él al instante.

— Ya deja de sacar cosas gratis, Lucas — sonrió la chica ganándose la carcajada por parte del tal Lucas.

— No, solo tráele una botella de agua a mi amiga. — Apuntó hacia Rachel quien solo lo veía sorprendida.

— ¿Agua? — Rachel Asintió. La muchacha se alejó en busca de su pedido.

— Gracias. — murmuro la morena en el oído de Lucas.

— Solo no pienses que todos los hombres somos iguales — le guiño un ojo — Lucas, mucho gusto.

Rachel acepto su mano sonriente — No lo hare. Rachel, y gracias por lo de recién. — apuntó a la joven que ya traía en manos su botella de agua.

— Solo no te metas en problemas — hizo referencia al agua.

— De acuerdo — saco un par de billetes y se alejo de la barra rápidamente, pero en medio del mar de gente quiso volver en sus pasos chocándose de lleno con Lucas, que salía detrás de ella.

— Parece que estas empecinada en cruzar tu camino con el mío.

Rachel rió — No, solo una duda. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra la pista electrónica?

* * *

— Allison… responde — pidió golpeando levemente su cara — Demonios, ¿Por qué siempre me llevo la peor parte? — protestó viendo como la morena no respondía.

Allison se encontraba completamente inconsciente recostada sobre uno de los sillones, con su cabeza sobre las piernas de Quinn, quien solo miraba a su alrededor en busca de su amiga Amy, quien se había perdido quien sabe donde con su amiga marimacho.

— Allison, no te duermas. Vamos, respóndeme… — volvía a insistir sintiendo levemente como la chica apretaba su mano.

¿Quién la había mandado a meterse allí? Con Allison, la compañera "Me creo mejor que tú" que solo se dedicaba a insultar cada vez que esta intentaba sobresalir sobre los demás en todas las clases.

Quinn respondió el móvil de Allison tras ver como se alumbraba sobre el vientre de la morena. No vio el nombre que allí salía, la necesidad de quitarse ese peso de encima era urgente. Ni siquiera había cuidado de su hermano cuando se ponía algo ebrio, ¿Por qué tenía que cuidar de una extraña que no soportaba? Oh, sí. Lo sabía. Era la novia de su hermano. La hermana de su morena de ojos chocolatosos.

**— ****Me debes una muy grande, Sebastián. Ven a buscarme a miu miu. Tu novia tiene alcohol como para cien personas. ¡Ven ya! — Q**

Tecleo en su móvil tras darse cuenta que no había llevado su auto para regresar a su casa. Amy había insistido en salir luego de la cena, llevándose el apoyo del marimacho y varios chicos de la universidad que se unieron a la diversión por medio de mensajesde texto. Su hermano negó rotundamente la idea de salir teniendo en cuenta que al día siguiente tenia partido con su equipo de fútbol y su entrenador solía ponerse algo intenso al respecto sobre el rendimiento.

Suspiró al no recibir respuesta por parte de su hermano, mirando una vez más hacia abajo, a sus piernas donde Allison parecía no querer dar señales de estar en el mundo de los vivos.

¿Quién demonios había atendido su llamada? ¿Quién se supone que iría a buscar la ebria de su compañera? Por más que supiera el nombre nunca reconocería su cara teniendo en cuenta que apenas conocía su apellido gracias a un interés amoroso con su profesora.

— ¡Allison!

Quinn no logro reaccionar frente al grito y el cuerpo que se abalanzaba sobre el otro cuerpo que descasaba sobre sus piernas. Todo fue más que rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la morena que ocupaba todos sus sueños se encontraba a tres suspiros lejos de ella intentando hacer reaccionar a su hermana.

— Vamos, levántate. Te llevare a casa. — Fue lo próximo que escucho salir de la boca de Rachel. Se había quedado en una especie de sueño paralelo donde todo sucedía en cámara lenta y no oía más allá de silencio.

— Rach, la sacaremos por la parte de atrás. Ya he pedido ayuda… — dice Santana. — ¿Quién eres tú? — se dirige hacia Quinn llamando la atención de la morena que, en todo ese tiempo, no había siquiera observado a la muchacha que permanecía sentada a su lado.

— Oh, que idiota soy. Tú debes ser la amiga de mi hermana. Soy Rachel… — dijo sin detenerse a prestarle atención. Allison balbuceaba cosas incoherentes mientras intentaba agarrarse del cuello de su hermana.

— Gracias por avisarnos — comentó Santana una vez que Rachel junto a un guardia lograban sacar a Allison de allí.

— No fue nada… — Gritó cerca de su oído para que pudiera escucharla y no pensara que ella estaba en las mismas condiciones que su compañera.

Santana no volvió a responderle, pero tras percatarse que en el sillón descansaban las cosas de Allison las tomo en su poder e intento no perderlas de vista para encontrarlas fuera de la disco. La música seguía sonando, y Amy no parecía querer dar señales de vida allí dentro. Le envió el último mensaje antes de salir avisándole que ella se largaba de allí, que mañana le contaría el porqué.

Varias chicas se encontraban gritando alegres en la vereda de la disco, otras mejor ni pensarlo. Quinn no entendía la necesidad de llegar al extremo con el alcohol, eran mujeres después de todo, y el peligro era aun mayor.

Miró hacia ambos lados, pero le era imposible localizar a su compañera junto a su hermana. El guardia que minutos antes había ayudado a Rachel ya se aproximaba hacia la entrada.

— ¡Disculpa! — Gritó asustando al muchacho — Lo siento… ¿sabes donde se han ido mis amigas? Las que has ayudado hace unos minutos.

— En el estacionamiento del mercado — señalo con su pulgar a sus espaldas. Frente a la disco descansaba un mercado donde un amplio estacionamiento lo rodeaba.

— ¡Gracias! — Volvió a gritar una vez que comenzó su corrida hasta el otro lado de la calle. Algunos bocinazos por aquí y otros por allá por cruzar sin mirar pero le basto para llegar a tiempo.

— Disculpen… — interrumpió la cantidad de maldiciones que tiraba en ese momento Rachel sosteniéndole el cabello a su hermana para que terminara de vomitar fuera del auto.

— ¿Qué quieres? — respondió la morena de mala manera sin levantar su vista, pensando que era un borracho mas intentando ligar con ellas.

— Solo quería entregarte las cosas de Allison… — balbuceo nerviosa Quinn por el mal tono.

— Oh, lo siento tanto — se disculpó Rachel una vez que levantó su rostro para disculparse — Lo siento mucho, en verdad… — suspiró — Te debo una enorme a ti. Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana… no se que en estaba pensando cuando decidió tomar.. — Elevo un poco mas su tono dirigiéndose a su hermana — En fin… — Frunció su ceño al mirar sus ojos — Tú… eres… — balbuceo confundida.

— Quinn Fabray, su alumna. — Sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Tu alumna? — Preguntó Santana metiéndose en la conversación. — Dios se apiade de ti — se burlo.

— Santana, no comiences… — advirtió — Y tú puedes tutearme. No me creas tan vieja… — Sonrió — Está bien que no esté en forma, pero no seas cruel…

Su hermana la interrumpió — Dacheeel… casa — lloriqueo unos segundos antes de quedarse dormida en su regazo.

— Déjala… — Santana interrumpió el seguro reto de Rachel — Mañana la resaca se encargara de ella. Vámonos de aquí, están comenzando a salir y sabes que odio conducir entre borrachos.

— Eh, Rachel… — Habló Quinn una vez que Rachel logró subir a su hermana acostándola en el asiento trasero del coche de Santana — Hay un problema… en realidad dos.

— ¿Otro más? — suspiro frotándose la frente y arrugando su rostro al sentir que su mano estaba cubierta por parte de lo que lanzo su hermana.

— Iug… ni sueñes con subirte así a mi bebe — la apuntó su amiga.

— Dime… — dijo Rachel sin prestarle atención.

— Primero, aquí están las cosas de Allison junto a las llaves de su auto — Espero a que Rachel termina de maldecir nuevamente por la inconsciencia de su hermana de salir con el coche — Y no la culpes, ella no ha bebido mucho.

— Sí, claro. Por eso ni siquiera puede sostenerse por sí sola. – Tomo sus pertenencias — Gracias por todo Quinn y perdona por esto.

— No te preocupes, pero en serio Rachel. Ella no ha bebido nada, creo que le han puesto algo en su trago. — Dijo alarmando a la morena — Deberías darle agua e intentar que no se duerma. Eso empeorara la situación.

— ¡Joder, Santana dame una mano aquí! — Gritó alarmada volviendo a la parte trasera del auto.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron a velocidad extrema. Rachel le había pedido a Santana que se ocupara del auto de Allison y ella misma conduciría el de su amiga. Quinn no pudo decir no frente al pedido por parte de la morena para que la ayudara en el trayecto hacia su casa, diciéndole que luego la llevaría hasta la suya. Como forma de agradecimiento y para no dejarla allí sola. No intercambiaron muchas palabras dentro del coche, solo la historia de cómo fue su noche junto a Allison y porque estaba segura que habían metido algo en su bebida.

— Abre la puerta, yo ayudare a Allison — dijo Quinn haciendo referencia a la puerta de su casa.

Rachel abandono el auto para liberar el camino que en unos segundos comenzarían a recorrer. Quinn sostuvo todo el tiempo el cuerpo de una Allison que balbuceaba cosas incoherentes casi dormida. Durante el trayecto hacia su casa había pasado por todos los estados anímicos habidos y por haber, sacando alguna que otra risa entre las chicas pero sin hacer a un lado el enojo de la morena.

— Ven… es por aquí. — Guió Rachel una vez que terminaron de subir las escaleras. Quinn estaba maravillada con la enorme casa que tenia Rachel. Todo allí era lujoso y quizá comenzaba a entender las reacciones prepotentes por parte de Allison. De todas formas ella no podía hablar mucho al respecto, siempre fue algo caprichosa de chica.

— Pesa más que una bolsa de papas. — Dijo Rachel arrancándole una sonrisa a la rubia. Allison balbuceo palabras inentendibles dándose media vuelta en su casa, colocándose en posición de feto.

— Creo que lo mejor será dejarla como esta. — dijo Quinn una vez que se quejo al sentir que Rachel intentaba quitarle sus zapatos. — Le he dado suficiente agua para que comience a desintoxicarse. Si puedes, déjale un poco más.

— Si, ahora mismo iré. Ven… — Extendió su mano esperando que Quinn la tomara para avanzar, pero jamás pensó que con un simple tacto su mundo daría un giro inesperado.

Quinn procuró que su aliento no abandonara por completo su cuerpo, pero tener la mano de Rachel entre la suya era algo que ni en sueños se permitió sentir. Era suave, delgada y fría. Encajaba perfectamente con la suya. Su pecho comenzaba a resonar en sus oídos, su corazón estaba extasiado de los nervios.

— Espérame aquí ¿de acuerdo? — la voz de Rachel la saco de sus pensamientos. Quinn solo asintió tras darse cuenta donde estaba parada.

Sus paredes eran de color rosado, varios papeles revueltos sobre su escritorio y su cama algo deshecha. Su computadora encendida hacia el típico ruido del cooler. Inhalo buscando valentía y solo encontró el aroma particular de la morena entrando por sus fosas nasales.

— Ayúdame Dios… — susurro nerviosa sin poder moverse de su lugar.

Los pasos de Rachel en la escalera se oían más cercanos pero se desviaban hacia la habitación donde habían estado con anterioridad. La escucho hablar por lo bajo con su madre, dejándole en claro que ya estaban en casa.

— Lo siento… no te imaginas la vergüenza que siento ahora mismo. — dijo una agotada morena quitándose al fin su saco de cuero.

— No te preocupes, todo está bien. — le quito peso a la situación — Creo que mejor me iré… ya Allison está bien.

— Oh si, debo llevarte. Lo olvide… — respondió nerviosa volviendo a buscar su saco.

— No, No… déjalo Rachel. No hace falta…

— ¿De qué hablas? No dejare que te marches sola. He prometido que te llevaría de nuevo a tu casa.

— Ya has tenido suficiente por hoy, créeme. Estaré bien.

— Pero no yo, que no podre dormir pensando si has llegado bien o no.

— No será la primera ni la ultima, créeme.

— Pues no, no lo será esta vez. Quédate aquí. — dijo volviendo a deshacerse de su saco.

— ¿Eh? — balbuceo completamente nerviosa Quinn con sus ojos bien abiertos. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

— Si, quédate. Avísale a tu madre que te quedas en casa de Allison. Son amigas ¿no? — no supo que responder. De hecho su madre ni siquiera se preocuparía si volvía o no a dormir, le inventaría cualquier excusa, pero no a Rachel. Allison no era su amiga.

— Pero…

— Mi cama no es la gran cosa pero intentare que cubra tus necesidades. — Quinn no supo que decir, formándose un silencio entre ambas chicas. — Y bien… ¿Qué dices? ¿Te quedas?

_¿Cómo resistirse a esos ojos y sonrisa? ¡Quinn estas en serios problemas!_

— De acuerdo. — susurró asintiendo con su cabeza, sabiendo que lo menos que haría esa noche era dormir.

* * *

_No corregí, lo siento si hay errores. _

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.


End file.
